Stay With Me
by GollyLikeWoah
Summary: It takes a major event for Gail and Holly to see what they have is special. Will Gail run? If she does will Holly stick around and bring the cat down from the tree? SMUT, Fluff and Drama! Join the journey through the life of Officer Lunchbox! Rizzles included from Chapter 28 :-)
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic! Please leave feedback! I just love Golly! This will be quite a long story, so join me! **

**The big section in italics is a flashback! **

**Chapter 1 **

"Holly…"

"Gail? Gail stay with me!" Holly shouted as she tried to stop the bleeding, tears streamed down her face as Gail was coming in and out of consciousness. Holly knew the wound was bad, a bullet to the neck was never good, but Gail was stubborn, she had wanted to see Holly in her _natural environment_, the morgue. What neither of them expected ,as the sassy police officer strutted to Holly… was Holly's intern to pull out a gun and point it directly at the doctor.

"_Damn it Holly Stewart I love you! How can you be with her?! When you can have me?!" He stood there by the door, a wild look in his eyes, his black scrubs stuck to his body, he continued to rant on "I LOVE YOU, why can't you see that?! You are not gay Dr Stewart! YOU. ARE. NOT. GAY. YOU. ARE. MINE" he was screaming at this point. Gail was standing protectively in front of Holly. _

_"I am sorry James, please calm down, we can go and talk, like adults, I am gay but that doesn't mean we can't be friends!" Holly was grasping anything that popped into her head just to keep James distracted. _

_"Sir please put the weapon down, this is not going to end well for you if you don't, and personally I don't like paperwork all that much" Gail had her hand on her gun ready to draw if necessary. James glared at the brunette _"_sweetheart are you going to let her talk to me like that? I am your lover after all" he had a glint in his eye that made Gail's stomach turn. _

_James stepped closer, the blonde aimed her gun at him as Holly tried to retreat backwards "Sir please drop your weapon, I don't w_ant to shoot you" _Gail kept her voice calm and even in this danger Holly was in awe of her bravery. _

_It all happened in slow motion, the intern fired and so did Gail, she shot him straight __in the head… Then, Holly blinked and saw Gail drop to the floor, she ran forward and saw the blood oozing out of her neck._

"Holly… Holly… I love you" Gail stammered before blacking out.

"GAIL?! GAIL?!" Holly's voice dropped to a whisper "baby, I love you, fight through this, I love you" she kissed Gail's forehead as the paramedics ran in.

**Chapter 2 will be up this evening before 10pm GMT! Hope you stick around for it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I don't know much about medical...stuff, so I did my best! Enjoy! **

**It will get better I promise!**

**Chapter 2**

"She's bleeding out, we need to stop the blood flow" the paramedics were applying pressure to Gail's neck as the ambulance sped through the streets of Toronto. Gail's uniform and hands were covered in blood, she lay there trance like unable to move, her only thoughts were of Holly, how much she had to say to her, how much she wanted her.

Holly was ushered out of the ambulance, the paramedics ran through the doors of the hospital and Gail was taken straight to the operation room.

Holly was pacing up and down the waiting room, she didn't want to think the worst, she had to think positive, but how could she? Gail saved her life and was on the brink of death, as she, Holly stood here unharmed. _'how could I be so stupid?! I should have done something! I am a coward!' _Holly thought to herself. The brunette had gone over the event numerous times in her head and to the detectives. It was a simple kill or be killed situation and Gail had done her duty to protect and serve.

Oliver entered the waiting room as Holly was about to torture herself more for being so helpless, "Hey darlin' how are you holding up?" she gave a small smile, but Oliver wasn't fooled so easily he could see the pain and worry in her eyes, anyone could. "Sweetheart she's a fighter, she's also a pain in the ass but she's _our_ pain in the ass!" Holly chuckled, Oliver fist pumped in victory of making the doctor laugh. The doctor entered the waiting room,

"Hello, I am Gail's surgeon and I would just like to say that the surgery was a success, but we will have to keep an eye on her, the next 48 hours are crucial. She will be in critical care until we are certain her health is stable." Holly zoned out, '_Gail was alive, her Gail, she was going to see her beautiful pale face and soon she was going to be able to tell her, tell her she loved her, this time without any life threatening injuries getting in the way' _she finally let the tears fall, she smiled and Oliver pulled her into a fatherly hug "I told you darlin,' she's a fighter" Oliver whispered.

Dr Stewart entered Gail's room, what she saw broke her heart, tubes were covering the blonde, machines were beeping, and Gail...oh Gail was sleeping, looking as peaceful as anyone could with all the machines and tubes. Holly walked over to Gail and sat in the chair by her bed and held her hand, "you scared me you beautiful, sexy, smart pain in the ass" the brunette whispered, she kissed the officers knuckles.

* * *

_Early next morning_

"Holly?" the blonde looked around groggily before looking at Holly and she smiled at what she saw, Holly had fallen asleep still holding her hand, she was snoring softly, and her hair was across her face _'adorable' _Gail thought to herself. Holly stirred, and realized the limp hand she was holding the night before was squeezing back.

"Gail?! Oh my god! Gail! You're awake! I LOVE YOU" she blurted out the last part before she could think. Gail stared at her, and Holly's eyes went wide with shock her big brown eyes reflected fear and love all in one.

"Calm down nerd, but I do recall you calling me beautiful, sexy and smart and nerds are always right so I have to agree with you... I love you too" Holly stared at her, the words felt so natural, those three little words that both of them were so afraid of saying, and here they were, saying _I love you_. Holly gave her signature crooked smile and responded with"Um I do recall calling you a pain in the ass as well" Gail laughed, before her look of joy turned to pain and Holly ran out to look for the doctor.

**So there it is! I am enjoying writing about these two and I plan to continue if you guys like it! 3rd chapter may be up soon... I. Can't. Stop. Writing! Thank you to the followers and thank you for the favorites oh and that one worded review actually put a smile on my face! **

**Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I know nothing about surgery's, bullet injuries or anything medical but I am trying my best!**

**Here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

Holly and the doctor rushed into Gail's room to see her having a seizure, the doctor was shouting instructions at the rest of his team, while Holly stood to the side watching in horror as they tried to control Gail's seizures. Holly knew that the seizures Gail was having could kill her, she had seen enough bodies on her autopsy table and years of medical training to know that Gail had a very slim chance of surviving if the doctors didn't get her under control now.

The fast beeps that were coming from the heart monitor flat-lined "No! You can not do this Gail! You can't leave, NO!" Holly collapsed to the ground and cried, tears after tears,

"One, two, three,one,two three" the doctor was performing CPR, "One more time! One,two,three,one, two, three" a steady beep came from the monitor, Holly looked up, "straight to surgery, we need to remove the remainder of the bullet now!" the doctor yelled, before Gail was taken back into the operation room.

"Excuse me Sir?" Steve looked up at the doctor, "I'm Dr Cal, Gail is currently undergoing surgery to remove the remainder of the bullet, it split in two when she was hit, it is the very first time we have had a case like this." the detective stared at Dr Cal, "She will be out in the next few hours but there is a brunette in need of comfort in Miss Peck's room" with that the doctor left.

"Holly? Holly are you in here?" Steve asked into the darkness, he heard a sob coming from the corner of the room, he flicked the light on and saw Holly curled up in the corner crying, knee's up to her chest and arms wrapped around them as tight as possible. "Holly she's going to be okay, they're removing the second part of the bullet as we speak, why they didn't tell us first, I will never know, but Holly, she is going to be okay" Steve sat on the floor next to Holly and pulled her into his side, Holly turned into Steve, flung her arms around him and cried "shh, it's going to be okay" he whispered to her "she's going to be okay Holly, I promise".

* * *

_Few hours later_

Holly was pacing , Steve was pacing, Traci was pacing, Oliver was pacing, Dov was pacing, it seemed like the majority of 15 division were pacing up and down the waiting room waiting to hear about Gail. After Holly had pulled herself together, she couldn't help the empty feeling she felt in her heart, like something was missing...like something had _died. _She felt numb to everything and everyone.

"We have removed the remainder of the bullet and I am certain that Miss Peck will make a full recovery but she will still need to remain in hospital for a few days just so we can observe her and to ensure that there will be no further complications, you may go and see her now, but she is still heavily sedated so she may not wake up for a few hours" Dr Cal gave a small tight smile and left.

Traci embraced Holly, who cried in relief, "I thought I was going to lose her Traci" the brunette sobbed into her shoulder, the detective rubbed soothing circles on her back,

"Gail Peck doesn't go down without a fight, now come on lets go see that stubborn blond" Holly chuckled a little and went to see Gail.

Holly still had that empty feeling in her heart, she still felt numb, Gail was going to be okay, so why did she _still_ feel so empty? She looked at Gail sleeping, she looked so beautiful... _'What is going on with me? Gail is going to be okay, I love her and she loves me, so why can't I shake this feeling of emptiness?' _There was something wrong and Holly knew it.

**Things are looking up... Or are they? **

**I'm not really on a schedule, but chapter 4 will be up tomorrow evening, it will be lighter and we will see what's going on with Holly!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is early I am aware!  
**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Baby? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Holly was whispering to Gail. The blonde had woken up an hour ago and hadn't spoken a word to anyone. She smiled at Holly,"just you", Holly smiled from ear to ear she was sure if anyone saw the smile on her face right now they'd think she had problems.

"Holly I-" Gail couldn't continue because the brunette had interrupted,

"Gail it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I mean you were shot and then you died and then you came back to life, I mean it's been traumatic, so I understand, we can go back to being best friends and-" this time it was Gail who interrupted Holly's rambling, but with a soft tender kiss, Gail cupped Holly's face and rested her forehead against Holly's, ignoring the throbbing she could feel in her neck., "Holly you are a nerd, my nerd, a smart, beautiful, sexy librarian looking nerd, but sometimes-" Gail paused and looked into Holly's chocolate brown eyes, she saw passion, love and slight confusion "- you can be so stupid" Holly looked Gail in the eye and saw she wasn't playing around, "stupid?" Holly looked a little hurt, this wasn't what Gail wanted to do,

"Hol, can't you see I am crazy about you? Gail kissed Holly gently _"_I" _kiss_ "love" _kiss_ "you" _kiss_ "Holly" _kiss _"Stewart" Gail was still cupping Holly's face and their foreheads still touching, Holly finally breathed, she didn't realise she'd stopped. "Hol? What's wrong?" Gail looked at Holly with concern and backed off slightly but decided to hold her hand.

"Gail...You died...You _died _and when you died... A part of me did too, I feel so numb and empty inside, i'm scared, I can't feel anything anymore Gail, I can't-" Holly started sobbing, Gail was still processing what Holly had just said, and decided there was one way to check whether Holly was truly numb and empty inside, Gail grabbed Holly and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, Gail's tongue danced at Holly's bottom lip, demanding entrance which Holly granted, their tongues were duelling for dominance, Gail pulled Holly on top of her so the brunette was on her knees, one leg between Gail's and the other straddling her left leg being careful to make sure she didn't injure Gail. Holly moaned into Gail's mouth and she felt the blonde smile and break the kiss, "so Dr Stewart judging by your reaction and soaked panties, I say you can definitely feel, but i'm no doctor" Holly shyly looked away, maybe all she needed was to feel Gail, to feel her lips against her own, to feel Gail responding to her. "Gail...I do love you, I'm most likely still in shock from-"

"-the amazing kiss, I know Holly, I am skilled in _that_ _department_" Gail winked at Holly who playfully shoved her shoulder,

"behave you! I am trying to tell you that I'm not second guessing us, I just need to spend more time with you, I want you to let me look after you, so I know that you're recovering, to know that...you're _alive_" Holly whispered the last word so quietly Gail wasn't sure if she'd said them or not.

"Right doctor, not that this view isn't awesome, I am sure this looks a little _dodgy_. Holly, I would do anything for you not to feel empty or numb because of me, so if playing patient and nurse will help you then so be it" Holly leaned down and planted a kiss on Gail's nose and then lips before getting up to sit on the chair,

"Gail your nose is small and all cute, awww don't pout, it makes you look even more adorable" Holly cooed at Gail.

"I am not cute or adorable Holly, I am the badass cop who eats criminals for breakfast" Gail said through pouted lips, Holly leaned forward and kissed Gail's pout away and whispered in her ear

"Honey don't worry, your secret is safe with me".

**I felt like Holly needed to be vulnerable and unsure and Gail to be totally honest about her feelings, just to switch it up, for now. They're both in their own little world at the moment Gail's barriers are none existent and so are Holly's.**

**I don't mind writing angst but sometimes, a little lighthearted banter is needed!**

**I hope you're enjoying this so far! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, they're motivating me to keep writing!**

**Chapter 5 **

Gail was trying to get Holly to leave so she could go home to shower, eat and get some sleep in her own bed,"Holly go home, I'll be okay, you need to rest",

"Gail, I am not leaving, I'll be fine here" Holly said, but her voice gave away just how tired she was.

"Holly seriously, I will get Steve to drag you out of here" Gail stared at Holly who held her ground, she decided to approach her differently "baby-" she said softly "it's 6pm, please go home and get some rest, take a nice warm shower and get something to eat, you can come back and see me in the morning, I'll have my cellphone right next to me" Holly looked at Gail, she really loved this woman, she was her everything, her world, they had been best friends for half a year and now... What were they now? Still best friends of course, but they had said they loved each other, and kissed, the kisses were the biggest sign that said 'WE ARE MORE THAN BEST FRIENDS'.

"Okay honey" Holly replied quietly,

"Oh thank god. You were starting to smell" Gail dead-panned before bursting out laughing and Holly followed only moments after.

Holly gave Gail a quick peck on the lips before picking up her things and heading to the door "text me if you need anything"

"I will, oh and Holly?" Holly turned around,

"Yeah?",

"I love you" Holly smiled, it warmed her heart to see Gail so open to her emotions, she walked back over and gave Gail a short but passionate kiss,

"I love you too" she turned away and left.

_'Holly: I'm home now, about to take a long warm shower xx' _

Gail had a hard time getting the images of Holly in the shower out of her head, her long curls cascading over her shoulders... The way the water trickled down her flat, toned stomach and down to-, Gail shook her head, she couldn't be thinking of Holly like that when they had so much talking to do, she quickly tapped out a reply, '_Gail: Okay babe xx'._

_Few hours later_

"Gail? Gail!" she knew the familiar strict voice like she knew which stores sold cheese-puffs, Elaine Peck was here, Gail shuddered,

"hello mother, to what do I owe this pleasure?" her voice dripped in sarcasm,

"don't be so silly Gail, you were shot, I came to see how you were" Elaine Peck was up to something, she never visited when she was abducted by Perik, so Gail was onto her the moment she saw her.

"What do you want mother?" Gail sighed, she was exhausted, she wanted to send Holly a text before she allowed herself to succumb to sleep, Elaine's eyes burned into Gail's icy blue eyes,

"I want you to accept an award for bravery and for saving Dr Stewart's life knowing you yourself could have been killed, it will look great on your record, Weston will surely give you a second chance, most importantly, you are a Peck and we have expectations-" '_peckspectations, Gail thought' _ "-from you" Gail stared at her, she could feel her blood boiling, she was getting very angry very quickly,

"No, I will not accept an award, I was doing my job like any other officer so no mother, I will not accept it and I sure as hell don't care what _Weston _thinks, because Weston is an asshole",

"It should be an honor Gail and you should be happy that Weston is even considering a second date, I don't see anyone else giving you a better offer, you should just accept him, he's the best _you _can get" with that said the Superintendent left the room, Gail felt broken and weak, her eyes watery from the tears threatening to fall _'I'm not good enough for anyone, I can't be loved, I am a ice queen, who could possibly love me? I am nothing' _Gail's thoughts were on a roll, tears streamed down her face, she knew she shouldn't let what her mother said affect her, she was used to being belittled, especially at family dinners, but today Elaine Peck had said out loud one of Gail's deepest thoughts the one that was in her subconscious and nagged at her all the time..that she wasn't _good enough _for _anyone_. _'Gail: Goodnight Holly'._

Holly looked at her screen, she found it odd that the blonde hadn't made a sarcastic comment or said anything more, not even any kisses on the end of her message, she guessed that Gail was just tired, she typed out a quick reply before rolling over and falling into a peaceful slumber, '_Holly: Goodnight Gail xx' . _Gail allowed the tears to continue flowing, she lay down and stared at the ceiling, she was feeling drowsy from the pain medication and slipped into a restless slumber.

**There you have it! I can tell you now, I love these two together so just hold on! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I am blown over by the response to this! **

**Guest: Yep I know! I've been reading other fanfic's for a while now and I decided to start mine differently! Thank you for reading :)  
**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6 **

Holly yawned and stretched in her queen size bed, she felt content, she knew that her and Gail had a lot of talking to do but right now she was happy just the way they were... _together. _She rolled over and picked her phone up, her brows furrowed in confusion she had multiple messages from Gail and a few missed calls, they were sent early this morning, while Holly was sleeping.

'_Gail: I'm sorry Holly_'

_'Gail: You deserve better'_

'_Gail: I am a total screw up'_

_'Gail: You can do better than me, find someone who can love you like you should be loved'_

_'Gail: I love you'_

Holly's eyes went wide, she cursed herself for not keeping her phone on loud so she could have responded earlier, '_should I text or call? Would she even answer? I'll try both' _

_'Holly: Sweetie, are you okay? xx' _

Holly jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom and started to get ready, she decided to wear cuffed skinny sweatpants and a black oversized jumper, she was going to the hospital not to a fashion show after all. She checked her phone it had been fifteen minutes since she had text Gail and she still had no response, Holly decided to call her, she knew the call was going through, but Gail wasn't answering, it was 11am on a Saturday, even though Gail was in hospital she should be awake by now, the brunette thought. Holly grabbed her keys and pulled on her black combat boots, '_Gail had been horrified that she didn't have a pair of black leather combat boots, and took it upon herself to buy her a pair' _ she smiled as she remembered that day, she had told Gail that she had loads of combat boots but Gail had insisted that she would buy her a unique pair of black leather ones, ignoring the brunettes protests, she turned up with a gorgeous pair, and true to her word they were unique, on the inside of the tongue was a message sewn in '_To My Nerd, Love Gail' _it was so innocent and simple it made Holly's heart sore every time she read it. After her mini flashback Holly left her apartment and headed to the hospital.

* * *

_At the hospital_

"Miss Stewart, what can I help you with?" Dr Cal had spotted Holly and had walked over to her,

"Oh I'm here to see Gail and please call me Holly", Dr Cal looked mildly surprised which confused Holly,

"Holly, Miss Peck discharged herself early this morning, AMA" Holly stopped breathing, why hadn't Gail told her? More importantly _where _was Gail.

"Oh, okay thank you Dr Cal" he nodded and was walking away when he turned back around,

"I think she may have left because of Superintendent Peck, I wasn't snooping but I went to check on Miss Peck when I heard her mother talking, what she said wasn't pretty, she didn't say a word to anyone for the whole evening, and this morning she just left" Holly slowly nodded and Dr Cal walked away.

Gail had been staring at her phone, Holly had tried to call her and had left her a message, she just couldn't let her in, she was putting up those barriers, she didn't want to hurt Holly or for Holly to realize that she didn't want her, she wasn't enough for her, she wasn't enough for anyone, she curled up in the corner of her room, her entire apartment was submerged in darkness, the only sound was from the cars on the street, her eyes watered and fresh tears were streaming down her face.

_'Holly: Please answer me, don't push me away Gail,I love you and only you xx', _Gail continued to cry she could tell from the crack in the curtains that it was getting dark outside, but she didn't care, all she felt was pain, things had been going great for her, but her mother had to ruin it, to call out all her insecurities even Nick left her and said she wasn't _'girlfriend material'_, he was right she wasn't anything, she didn't deserve to be happy.

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Holly had been pacing the length of her lounge for what felt like hours, she had her phone clutched in her hand, waiting to hear from Gail, she had tried to call her multiple times but no luck. She was worried, and the officer being injured only added to her worries, she had to see if Gail was okay, then she remembered the blonde had given her a spare set of keys to her apartment when she was working a case a while back, Gail's apartment was closer to the station so it was easier for Holly to be able to sleep and get to the lab with only a few minutes notice. _'What if Gail just needs some space? I shouldn't let myself into her apartment, but...I just want to see if she's okay, surely that's a good reason' _with those thoughts Holly grabbed her keys and headed out of her apartment, with only Gail on her mind.

* * *

Gail was still crying on the floor, she felt so worthless, and that was how Holly found her short haired blonde when she slowly walked into the room making sure to announce herself so she didn't frighten her, she sat next to Gail and held her tightly, Gail tensed but then eased into Holly's loving embrace throwing her arms around Holly and clutching at the material on her back, Holly gently moved Gail into her lap,

"Holly.." she said groggily, Holly was rubbing circles into Gail's back while her head was resting in the crook of Holly's neck,

"I'm here Gail, I will always be here" Gail sobbed even harder and Holly continued to comfort her, "it's okay honey, I'm here, I'm here" she kissed the top of Gail's head, they sat there for a while, Holly knew that they had to talk about what had happened but now was not the time, Gail needed her and she was as sure as her degree's that she was not about to throw that away by mentioning Superintendent Elaine Peck. Holly heard Gail's breathing even out, she was snoring softly, Holly lifted her slowly and carried her in a bridal carry, she pulled back the covers on Gail's bed and gently lowered her, she covered Gail up and kissed her forehead, Holly wanted to keep an eye on her so she settled into the chair by the window, which was a big cushy armchair pushed close to the heater, Holly chuckled quietly she could imagine Gail with a blanket curled up reading some novel on crime, correcting the errors the author had made, in a very matter of fact tone in her voice... Oh she really did love Gail and it broke her in every way possible to see Gail in so much pain, she seemed so conflicted with herself, Holly knew enough to see that Gail was fighting a bigger battle than she let on and she hoped that Gail would let her fight beside her.

Holly had been lost in her own thoughts for a while when she heard Gail move under the comforter,

"Holly? Why are you so far away? It's illegal, I'm making it a law for you to be closer to me" Gail said sleepily, Holly smiled at how cute Gail could be when she was vulnerable but it would have been even better if it was under different circumstances,

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to injure yourself in your sleep so I um was going to stay up" Holly said sheepishly,

"Hol, I need you" sleepiness still evident in her voice, Holly didn't hesitate she lay down next to Gail who cuddled into her side, Holly wrapped her arms around her,

"we are so talking in the morning officer" Gail squirmed a little but Holly held on, Gail finally gave up trying to get away before saying,

"you got it nerd, but I should report you for breaking and entering",

"I used the key so I'd hardly call it breaking and entering", Gail leaned her head up and Holly met her half way for a tender kiss, nothing romantic, just assurance that no matter what storm was coming, they would go through it together,

"night Hol"

"night Gail", they both fell asleep in a tight embrace.

* * *

**So what will happen when morning arrives?! Find out on Friday! I want to leave some suspense as I've been updating like crazy these past few days! **

**As always thank you so much for reading and for your kind words! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is early but I've had time to write, so here you go it's also longer than usual, what can I say I am really enjoying writing about Golly!  
**

**Guest: Yep Gail's mum is mean! I agree Weston is indeed a tit! Ah yes of course I want Gail and Holly together! You'll just have to wait and see what the future holds :) thank you for your review!**

**ellec77: Thank you so much for your review! As a writer I find reviews important to know how the readers are feeling about my writing!**

**AmandaRalp: I'm glad you do! Thank you for your review!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Gail slowly opened her eyes, they felt puffy, for a moment she was confused but then she remembered what happened with her mother and the events of yesterday..._Holly _and that's when she felt the warmth of another body spooning her from behind, Holly nuzzled her nose into Gail's neck, she didn't freak out, in fact she was right where she wanted to be, in Holly's arms.

"Mmm, morning beautiful" Holly whispered sleepily into Gail's ear, Gail turned so her body was now facing Holly,

"morning lunchbox" Holly opened her eyes and took in Gail's face, she looked exhausted, her eyes were puffy and still red from all the crying the night before, _'oh Gail, what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours?' _Holly thought to herself and just as she was about to start thinking of good ways to start off _'the talk' _Gail kissed her, she kissed her with so much passion Holly's mind went blank, Gail moved under the comforter so she was now straddling Holly's thighs,

"Gail-" Holly said breaking the kiss, but before she could finish Gail decided to move to her neck, kissing her way down then back up, she nibbled on Holly's ear before moving to her pulse point biting then soothing it over with her tongue, Holly sucked in her breathe, she could feel every nerve ending on fire, oh god she wanted Gail so badly, but her logic kicked in,

"Gail as much as I'd love to continue this, we really need to talk", Gail backed off, the throbbing in her neck had worsened so she wasn't going to argue about stopping, she crossed her legs and faced Holly, "okay lets talk", Holly took a deep breath to calm herself,

"Gail why did you ignore me? I was worried sick about you", Holly knew why the blonde had ignored her but she wanted Gail to tell her _what_ her mother had said,

"I was scared" Gail's short answer caused Holly to frown,

"Gail I really want to get to the bottom of what made you run, so we can work on preventing it happening again",

"My mother came to visit me" Gail said quietly, Holly sat up and mirrored Gail's position she held onto the blonde's hands, Gail continued, "she said that I should accept an award for saving your life and that there were expectations of me because I'm a Peck-"

"Peckspectations" Holly thought she'd said that under her breath but realised she said it out loud, she blushed and apologised, Gail kissed her apology away, before continuing,

"yes nerd, Peckspectations, she said that once I accepted the award _Weston_ would go on a second _date _with me, she said he was the best I could get and I should just settle for him" Holly squeezed Gail's hands encouraging her to continue, she knew how hard this was for Gail as she hadn't looked Holly in the eye since speaking,

"she made me feel so worthless Holly, I just felt...No I just feel like I'm not enough for you, that you deserve someone better than me" Gail said quietly letting the tears stream down her face, her barriers were completely gone, Holly had demolished them and she didn't mind,

"Gail you are more than enough for me, you are not worthless you are priceless, I love you, just the other day I was thinking about how you're my world, yes it may sound cheesy but really Gail I love you so much, which is why I freaked out when you started ignoring me, we've been best friends for a while now and we were best friends before we became...this, what your mother said to you was out of line, the only expectations you should be living up to are _your own_", Holly was looking Gail straight in the eye, and Gail could feel every word touching her heart,

"I'm sorry for being such a coward" Gail said through tears, Holly pulled her into a tight embrace,

"you are not a coward Gail Peck, you are the bravest, smartest and most beautiful person I know, so now I ask you, will you be my girlfriend?" Holly said confidently knowing that Gail needed someone to be strong right now, Gail pulled back slightly,

"Yes nerd, you don't even have to ask, the answer was always going to be yes", Holly kissed Gail passionately, tongue demanding entrance which Gail granted without hesitation, they were both moaning into the kiss, Gail's hands were around Holly's neck while Holly's were on her lower back, she pulled Gail flush against her, Gail gasped at the feel of Holly, they continued kissing, Holly explored the contours of Gail's mouth before Gail pulled back suddenly, Holly was confused but then she saw Gail clutching her neck, blood seeping through the bandage, "er Holly, I think we need to go back to the hospital", Holly didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed hers and Gail's jackets and shoes, they both pulled them on before dashing out the door.

* * *

_At the hospital_

"Ah back so soon Gail!" Dr Cal entered the room clipboard in hand, he was a scruffy looking man maybe late 30's, Gail scowled before Holly swatted her arm and whispered in her ear,

"behave, he's just trying to lighten the mood", Gail pouted at her girlfriend,

"you really do look adorable when you do that and hot" both Holly and Gail glared at Dr Cal,

"excuse me? How about the only time you talk is to tell me about my wound? Or I'll have you up for slander charges faster than you can say _medical jurisprudence _'" Gail spat out, Holly smirked at the last part.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries" he stuttered, before adding confidently "can't blame a guy for trying though", Gail shot him a glare while Holly stood astounded at this idiot,

"while yes it is true that I am indeed _hot-" _Holly rolled her eyes, "-you are my doctor and I am in no way,shape or form attracted to you when I have this beautiful woman beside me to call mine" Gail responded simply, Holly felt her chest swell in pride she interlaced their fingers together,

"I'm just going to get the forms to release you, keep your stitches dry and covered with the bandage" Dr Cal said quietly then left the room, Gail looked at Holly,

"babe are you okay?" Holly realized she had been staring at their hands which were still laced together,

"just proud of you that's all" Gail beamed at Holly and pulled her down for a quick kiss,

"only you Holly, remember that" just as Holly was about to kiss Gail, Dr Cal walked back in,

"okay you're free to go, once again I'm sorry for being unprofessional towards you and your _girlfriend, but I may add it is rather disgusting what you two are doing" _he said the last part in a tone that neither Gail nor Holly liked it was clearly aimed at the fact they were both women and were in a relationship with each other, Gail was pulling her arm back ready to punch him when Holly put her hand over Gail's knuckles, she whispered in her ear,

"not worth the trouble honey-" she said the next part a little louder "-people who are so backwards about same sex relationships clearly don't know that love is love it doesn't matter what gender someone falls in love with, it can be a straight relationship but it shouldn't matter whether a man falls for a man or a woman falls for a woman, love is love, and I feel sorry for those people who have so much hate towards people they don't even know" Gail smiled at Holly, it was her turn to be proud, she squeezed Holly's hand before she stood up and they both walked to the door leaving Dr Cal standing in the room with his jaw open, Holly popped her head back through,

"those slander charges? Yeah you'll be hearing from our lawyer" with that Holly left, she never intended to go through with the charges but she found it fun to see him squirm after what he had said to them, '_Oh god, Gail is really rubbing off on me!'. _

She found Gail waiting in reception they looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Oh my god Holly, the look on his face!",

"I know! I just haven't faced someone like that in a while so it all flew out of my mouth before I could stop it", they were getting weird looks from people so they decided they should leave, they got to the car and the sudden urge to touch Gail overcame Holly, she pushed her up against the car door, luckily for them no one was around, Gail squealed,

"Holly what are you-" she was silenced by Holly's mouth, she bit her bottom lip and Gail moaned in satisfaction, she cupped the bottom of Gail's butt and lifted her so the blonde was now straddling her thigh her legs wrapped around the brunette, Holly pushed against her and trailed her hands up Gail's sides, her mouth attacking Gail's neck, nipping and sucking, being careful to avoid her wound, Gail was breathing heavily she could feel a throbbing between her legs she rocked against Holly's thigh to find some friction, Holly understood and began to push her thigh harder against her, the blonde began to rock harder and began to moan and whimper while Holly's hands were massaging her breasts her hands slipped into her bra, she rolled the blonde's nipples with her fingers, she moved one hand to the waistband of Gail's sweatpants-

"Hey what the hell?!", they both stopped their movements, Holly released Gail,

"uh sorry mam we were just leaving" Gail said without looking up, her face bright red with embarrassment, Holly also refused to look up but not with embarrassment although there was a little, but because she was trying not to laugh at how adorable Gail was being about getting caught,

"wait Gail? Is that you?!" suddenly the voice sounded familiar, _McNally,_

"oh um hey Andy" she said, internally freaking out that she'd been caught by Andy McNally of all people, her name rang a bell in Holly's mind but she couldn't quite place it,

"So are you...like...you...know?" Andy said slowly, Holly held her breath and looked at Gail who looked like she was having a battle within herself,

"listen we really should go, she's under orders to make sure she has plenty of rest and we're both exhausted" Holly decided to save Gail the awkwardness of being pushed to answer McNally,

"Yeah right sure, see you round guys!" with that she walked away, Gail visibly gulped, Holly grabbed her hand and squeezed gently,

"come on you, let's get going" she kissed her forehead and motioned for Gail to get into the car.

Once they were in the car, they both burst out laughing,

"I can't believe we just got caught by McNally!" Gail was saying through hysterics, Holly smiled at her,

"you were so adorable when you was apologising" Gail pouted,

"I am not adorable!",

"well from my point of view, you are pretty damn adorable", with that she leaned over kissed Gail on the cheek, she started the car and felt Gail's hand lock into her own,

"I love you nerd" Holly beamed,

"I love you too honey".

* * *

**There you have it guys! I didn't want to just brush off Gail's injury, the next chapter will be involving other characters and _Elaine Peck _will be popping in to say hi..., and I have a great storyline involving _Nicholas _though that won't be coming up until later on,so stick around for the ride! **

**As always thank you so much for reading! Have a great day/evening! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go again! Thank you so much for your support it still blows me away! **

**Guest: Ummmm, I think I'd like to have a go at writing smut but if it's bad then I'll know not to write it again, but yes is the answer to your question :) Thank you!**

**Guest: 'sassy little minx' that made me laugh! I hope I'm getting the personalities of Gail and Holly right! Elaine Peck is a handful I'll give you that! Thank you so much for your support :)**

**Ich: Ah well the first chapter was posted on Friday and I am already 9 chapters into this! Yes there will be more chapters! Many many more chapters :) Don't be sad! Thank you!**

**I've decided to keep Elaine Peck out of this chapter and replaced her scene with something a little more Golly for you to enjoy ;) **

**Warning: The case which the characters are investigating may distress some.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Collins!" Oliver Shaw boomed across the parade room, "why are you staring at our forensic pathologist?", Nick's neck snapped to the front,

"er sorry sir, but she is um well gorgeous", Shaw eyed Nick,

"well eyes to the front or I'll have you on desk duty for the rest of the week", Nick nodded in understanding.

" Hey Holly, what are you doing here?" Traci Nash asked her,

"hi Traci, I'm here about the case", Traci looked confused for a moment before realizing what Holly was talking about, they had a killer on the loose that was killing women and to horrify people even more the bodies of two young children had been found last week,

"oh crap Holly, this is going to be a difficult one so please make sure you have emotional support, of course you'll have me but you'll need someone else too, we have no idea if anymore bodies will turn up and doing an autopsy on a child is, well I can't imagine what it must be like" Traci had tears in her eyes as she spoke, Holly realized that this case hit close to home as the detective had a young son called Leo, Holly placed her hand on Traci's shoulder,

"don't worry I'll be fine", Nash pulled herself together before replying,

"okay briefing is this way"she followed Nash into one of the meeting rooms, nothing could of prepared her for what she saw. There were images of two children, both bodies badly beaten, it looked like they'd just been dumped, Holly took in a breath, she really hoped Gail wouldn't be assigned to this case when she got back to work, she loved kids so much and the brunette couldn't imagine what a case like this would do to her, of course as soon as she thought that, Oliver spoke,

"okay, so we are not getting any closer to catching this bastard, so we are assigning officers to assist the detectives in this case, so Officers Peck and McNally will be joining you shortly-" Holly cursed under her breath, Gail was a great officer but Holly had no idea what her reaction would be if another child's body was found, "- Dr Stewart-" Holly jumped a little at the sound of her name,

"-I have spoken to your boss, you will have the run of your own forensics team with any crime scenes and bodies that are to do with this case, you are the best at what you do so I have no doubt we'll find something soon, okay that's all, back to work!" with that the room emptied, Holly was about to leave when Oliver called her back,

"Holly, can I have a moment please", Holly turned back,

"of course", Oliver looked at her and his eyes softened,

"how is my favourite Peck doing?" Holly had to keep her cool, she didn't want anyone to find out about her and Gail without it being on Gail's terms,

"er she's great I think", Oliver frowned a little,

"you think?"

"no she's doing well, itching to get back to work though", he smiled at that,

"that sounds more like Gail" Holly nodded, Gail was getting increasingly frustrated since her last visit to the hospital, the blonde had stayed at Holly's for most nights, falling asleep with Holly cuddling her, they were just so content in their little bubble, Holly had returned back to work, much to Gail's protests she even pouted when Holly was about to leave, the brunette found it adorable, in fact she found most things about Gail adorable.

"Well she's back tomorrow and straight onto this case-" Oliver's voice softened as he added "-Holly, this case is tough, it is on everyone but Gail is strong, don't underestimate her ability on this, she loves kids which makes her perfect for the job, she will work her butt off to find this killer, but... please just look after her, I expect her to do the same for you too" Oliver finished and Holly just looked at him,

"I..I um" she stammered,

"look darlin' every time I came to visit Gail this week all she spoke about was you, cheese-puffs, guns and shoes, her face lit up every time she spoke about you, it's safe to say I know you two are together, plus every time I visited it was your place I was visiting her at!", Holly stared at Oliver,

"Oliver-" she began but he cut her off,

"I won't tell a soul and tell Gail, she is still like a daughter to me and I love her no matter what", Holly felt tears begin to form as she spoke,

"thank you Oliver, you've been so good to her...to both of us", he pulled her into a side hug,

"don't you worry about it, you two look so happy together even as friends, me and Celery were wondering how long it would take you to realize you both wanted more" Holly laughed at Oliver who winked back,

"okay darlin' I better get going, this station isn't going to run itself", with that he walked out of the room, leaving a very overwhelmed Holly behind.

* * *

_Later that evening_

"How did he find out?!" Gail said to Holly as she paced the lounge,

"well he kind of guessed, he already knew we were best friends", Holly was wondering why Gail was freaking out over Oliver finding out,

"I can't...I can't do this Holly" Gail looked at her girlfriend and saw fear flash across her eyes, "crap that's not what I meant! I meant that I can't go back into work and face the whole of the division sniggering behind my back like five year old's" Holly sighed in relief,

"Oliver said he wouldn't tell anyone and that he still loves you like you're his own daughter" Holly replied calmly, Gail looked into Holly's eyes and still saw signs of hurt, she stopped pacing and sat beside her and nudged her shoulder playfully,

"hey I have no doubts about us okay, it's just we've been in our own little bubble for the past week and I forgot that other people don't know about our change in status", she kissed Holly's cheek, the brunette smiled and turned towards her,

"I know honey, I love you" Gail beamed at Holly who flashed her lopsided grin before she found herself under Gail, she was now pushed against the length of the couch with Gail straddling her, Gail pushed her upper half flush against the brunette who moaned in reaction to finally having Gail so close to her, they hadn't gone further since the day outside the car and after that it was only cuddling and the occasional make out sessions due to Gail's injury.

Gail kissed Holly with passion, her tongue immediately demanding entrance, their tongues duelled for dominance, slipping and sliding with ease, Gail's tongue traced the bottom of Holly's lip before moving down to her neck, she licked and sucked the brunette's neck before working her way to Holly's ear, she nibbled and whispered,

"I love you too, let me show you just how much" Holly sucked in her breath, the blonde slowly lifted the hem of Holly's shirt and took it off, she adored the view before her, Holly's lacy black bra looked sexy, Gail couldn't resist squeezing the brunette's breasts before slipping her hand underneath, she began to roll Holly's nipples between her fingers, she looked up and saw Holly's bottom lip caught between her teeth, _'I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend' _ she thought before she unclasped the bra and threw it to the floor, she kissed her way down Holly's navel, she was about to pull Holly's sweatpants and panties down when the brunette pulled her back up, she husked into Gail's ear,

"you're wearing way too many clothes" and with that she pulled off Gail's t-shirt and bra, they were half naked and they both gasped at the feel of skin to skin and chest to chest contact, both completely exposed, Holly kissed Gail's neck,

"G..Gail, I need you" Holly's voice dripped with pure want, passion and love, Gail kissed her deeply before pulling Holly's sweatpants and panties off in one go, Holly spread her legs and Gail settled in between, she looked at Holly's glistening sex and felt her mouth go dry,

"Holly are you sure you want to do this?" Gail asked so sweetly that Holly couldn't help but chuckle, Gail pouted, "fine if you find this funny then I'll stop" and with that she sat up and pulled on her t-shirt much to Holly's shock,

"Gaaaaail, I was chuckling at how sweetly you asked!" Holly sat up, she was still naked and Gail couldn't help but stare at her exposed breasts, her nipples still hard, Holly saw where Gail was looking and smirked before she pulled the blonde onto her lap so Gail was straddling her, she kissed her neck, before setting on a mission to mark her, she sucked at Gail's neck before soothing it over with her tongue, Gail moaned

"Hol" she whimpered,

Holly put her arms around Gail's neck and pulled her in for a bruising kiss.

Slowly Holly moved her hands from around Gail's neck and pulled at Gail's tight black t-shirt frantically, Gail obliged and pulled it off. Holly moved her hands gently up Gail's sides, Gail moaned at the feel of Holly's hands, the brunette pinched Gail's nipples, she gasped both in pain and pleasure as Holly's hands felt their way down to her ass, then lower, in one quick motion Holly stood up and lifted Gail up with her and she wrapped her legs around Holly.

The brunette kissed Gail passionately, both women were moaning, Holly walked slowly towards her bedroom but the need to feel Gail properly overcame her and she held Gail against the wall "Holly... please...I need you..." Gail was getting wetter and wetter.

Holly slipped her hand into Gail's underwear, "baby, you are so wet, I just want to fuck you all night long" Gail gasped at Holly's words, and then Holly began to rub her sensitive bud, as her mouth went to work on pale breasts,

"oh god Holly, don't stop" Gail gasped her head flew back against the wall, her teeth biting into her bottom lip, Holly pulled a nipple into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around it, without warning she slipped two fingers into Gail's slick opening, the blonde began riding Holly's hand instinctively,

"Hol...oh Holly...faster...harder" Holly obliged and slipped another finger in pumping in and out and meeting Gail thrust for thrust, their moans echoed through the house, Holly curled her fingers and Gail's eyes slammed shut her body shuddered and she screamed out,

"Hol oh Holly, fuck" Holly held her as her orgasm racked through her girlfriend's body, after a few moments she stilled, her head slumped forward onto Holly's shoulder who eased out of Gail and kissed the top of her head before whispering,

"how about we continue this in the bedroom?",

"mmmm" was Gail's only response as Holly carried the now limp blonde to her bedroom, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**There it is! What the fudge cake is Nick up to?! Stick around and find out ;)**

**I don't think I did very well with this chapter, and the smut was a failure I think :( **

**I will have a better chapter posted soon, but I hope you enjoyed this and leave some reviews I love hearing from you! **

**I apologise for my terrible smut writing,**

**As always thank you so much for reading **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm from the UK so we don't celebrate thanksgiving but I've always said I am a Canadian at heart.. no seriously I love Canada. Anyway Happy Thanksgiving (I know I'm a little late...)! This is early just for you guys...and I have a mock exam to study for, so I won't be posting until after Monday****:(**

**Guests (I shall address you all together!): Thank you all for your support and for reminding me, it's not all about the smut! I am glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you all!**

**Warning: Criminal case may distress some**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

"Hooooooolly, waaaake up" Gail was bouncing up and down on the end of their bed like a 6 year old,

"Gail what is it? It's like-" she lifted her head and checked her phone, she was lying on her stomach and buried her head back into her pillow "-it's 4am, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up" Gail flipped Holly over and sat on her thighs, she began peppering kisses along her jaw line,

"Happy thanksgiving baby" Gail whispered in her ear, Holly's eyes softened she kissed Gail tenderly,

"Happy thanksgiving honey" Gail kissed her passionately, she pushed her tongue into Holly's mouth who moaned loudly, she looked down at Holly's naked body, she planted kisses down her neck, and when she got to her breasts she caressed them with care, before pulling a nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue while her left hand pinched her other nipple, Holly's breathing became faster,

"Gail, please" she gasped her voice dripping with arousal, Gail slowly moved her way down to Holly's flat stomach she kissed and nipped before she finally came to a stop where Holly needed her and blew on her clit making Holly's eyes roll back, she placed her mouth over Holly's sensitive bud and sucked hard, the brunette arched into the mattress, she moved to Holly's opening and thrust her tongue into her, she could feel the doctor's juices dripping into her mouth,

"oh god Gail, come up here" Gail was confused but moved up to face Holly who pulled her in for a passionate kiss, she moaned at the taste of herself, Holly was so wrapped up in the kiss she didn't notice Gail's hand teasing her opening, she pulled back and gasped,

"please" she whimpered and that was all Gail needed she thrust two fingers inside and used her legs to keep pumping in and out of the brunette, whose eyes were closed in pure pleasure, Holly kissed her, it was a sloppy, open mouthed kiss but full of passion.

Gail slipped a third finger in,

"You feel so good baby" Gail husked into Holly's ear, she curled her fingers hitting Holly in just the right spot, the brunette moaned in response, she thrust in and out faster and harder until she felt Holly's walls clench around her fingers before she cried out Gail's name, the blonde slipped down and licked up Holly's juices before removing her fingers, which earned a gasp from the spent brunette, she crawled up Holly's body and settled on her chest,

"baby? Have you cum?" Holly husked,

"it's okay Holly, you gave me several orgasms last night-"

"if I do recall you also gave _me _several orgasms last night" Gail blushed at the memory, "put you legs on either side of my head so you're straddling my face" Holly demanded and Gail obliged, Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's thighs and licked her tight opening, Gail moaned and pushed down harder, she placed her hands on the headboard to gain some balance and Holly thrust her tongue into her, Gail began to ride her girlfriend's tongue, her moans echoed around the room, the brunette continued to thrust her tongue until she felt Gail release and the blonde came into Holly's mouth moaning Holly's name, Gail collapsed off Holly who cuddled into her side,

"Gail, that was so hot",

"mmm" was Gail's only response before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Few hours later_

Gail was woken by a kiss to her lips,

"morning beautiful" Holly whispered,

"morning gorgeous" Gail whispered back,

"what time are you in going into work today?" she asked as she saw Gail stretch,

"umm not until six, you?" she smiled at Holly,

"me too, so we can just relax, maybe marathon Lord of the rings and cuddle", Holly adorably suggested,

"sounds good to me my little nerd" Gail stood up and headed to the bathroom, Holly's eyes followed Gail's cute butt,

"I'm taking a shower, want to join?" she shouted back, Holly jumped out of bed and hurried off to the bathroom.

* * *

"Holly where the hell is your coffee?" she said loudly,

"Top cupboard, left side" the brunette shouted back in response, she was getting the movies ready for their marathon,

"want any?"

"no thanks, I'll have Treasure of Japan though!", Gail stopped pouring water into her cup and marched into the lounge,

"Treasure of what?", Holly looked up,

"Treasure of Japan, it's a green tea Gail", Gail stared at Holly like she had just said the most revolting thing possible,

"ew trust you to drink green tea Hol",

"it's good for you and better than drinking coffee, I've been coffee free for 3 months now, didn't you notice?!" Gail looked down at her feet,

"I was too busy trying not to kiss you" it was the truth, every-time Gail was around Holly, she would always stare at her lips, her focus only on not kissing them,

"okay I accept your answer, now shoo go and get the drinks and snacks!" Holly ushered Gail out the room.

They spent the rest of the day cuddled on the couch, Gail was content staying cuddled into Holly's front, Holly's arms wrapped around her middle tightly and Gail's resting on top, but they both had to go to work,

"Gail, honey, we need to get ready for work" she mumbled into Gail's ear, who reluctantly stood up and pulled Holly up into her and hugged her tightly before heading to get into her uniform which was hanging in Holly's closet. They both got ready and headed out.

* * *

"Um so how do we do this?" Holly asked quietly without taking her eyes off the road,

"let people think what they want, but Holly I want you all to myself for now, is that okay?" Gail asked unsure what the brunette's reaction would be,

"of course it's okay Gail, but we'll eventually have to tell them" Gail smiled sweetly at Holly and kissed her cheek,

"okay, see you later?"

"sure, what time are you off?"

"5am, depending on what mysterious case I'm supposed to be on", Holly froze, she had completely forgotten to tell Gail about the case, so she wouldn't be prepared for what she was about to face,

"okay I'll pick you up, I'm sure you need to pick up a few things from yours so we can swing by after work", with that Gail kissed her cheek and ran into the station.

"Peck! Good to see you back" Swarek said as he walked her to the briefing, "okay, good luck with the case Peck, see you around", Gail nodded in his direction before entering the room,

"Officer Peck! Welcome back!" Oliver boomed across the room,

"Thank you sir" Gail responded adding a warm smile and took a seat,

"Okay for the benefit of Officer Peck and McNally, we are going to summarize the case quickly!" he switched on the projector,

"okay first image, you can see this young child was badly beaten, our personal pathologist as of yesterday Dr Stewart, has just forwarded her autopsy results, and he didn't die quickly unfortunately the bastard made sure it was slow and painful, it was the same with the young girl, except she was sexually assaulted-" Gail swallowed a lump in her throat, she wanted to scream, how could someone possibly do this? It disgusted her, she wanted to cry, _'wait did he say that Holly was assigned to this yesterday? Why didn't she tell me? She must have been briefed...' _ she was snapped out of her thoughts by another picture, a young woman, her hands and legs bound together, "-we can see that she was abducted, drugged and assaulted according to the autopsy results, the only thing we know about our killer is that he kills women and children, we have had no grown male victims, I want you all to work hard and bring this person in! That's all!" Oliver finished.

Gail bolted out of the room and straight into Holly, she flung her arms around her and buried her face in her neck and started to sob,

"hey calm down baby" Holly whispered into her ear while she rubbed soothing circles into her back, Gail looked up her eyes red and puffy,

"why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly as she looked into Holly's chocolate brown eyes,

"I forgot, I know it was stupid of me and and I should have told you as soon as I found out, especially with the third victim, I mean with Per-" Holly stopped talking not wanting to compare Gail's traumatic event to the case,

"Perik, you can say Perik Holly I'm not going to break" she said genuinely,

"I know you won't, I just feel like such an idiot for forgetting and-" she couldn't say anymore because Gail had kissed her silent, she rested her forehead against Holly's,

"Holly you're not stupid or an idiot, you forgot, it's okay, I just-" she paused and tried to pull completely away from Holly but she held onto her by her hands, "-I saw the kids and then the woman I just I felt so sick, I wanted to just curl up and cry, then that woman, she was abducted, drugged and assaulted" she let the tears flow freely, Holly pulled her into a embrace,

"shh it's okay baby, you're human, things will affect you, some more than others, and it's okay" she kissed Gail's nose who smiled a little,

"I better get back to work",

"me too, I just came to give this report to Oliver" she avoided Gail's eyes,

"no you didn't, I mean you will now that you're here but you came to check on me" Holly confirmed what Gail said by nodding,

"I love you" Gail said simply,

"I love you too" with that she gave Gail a quick kiss before heading to Oliver's office. Gail straightened herself out and left the little corner they had been tucked away in,

"what the fuck are you a dyke now?" Gail stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see Nick standing there,

"It's none of your business Collins, think what you want, call me what you want I don't care because that beautiful woman up there-" she pointed to Holly who was standing oblivious in Oliver's office "-is _mine_" his jaw dropped, before he pulled himself together,

"you are not gay and when you were with me you sure weren't gay then, that woman up there, won't be yours for long" he turned and walked away, leaving Gail slightly confused by what he meant.

* * *

"Hey how did the rest of your shift go?" Holly asked Gail as she got into the passenger side,

"it was okay, just manning the desk today, no major breaks in the case, oh and I ran into Nicholas, how was your day?" Holly started the car and drove off before speaking,

"what did Nick say?" she was curious, she knew Gail had a bad experience with him,

"nothing Hol, is it okay if I just stay at mine tonight?"

"Of course" Holly replied shortly, Gail took her hand and squeezed it,

"I need to catch up on laundry and stuff that's all, and Nick was a dick, I just want to forget about it"

Holly felt better about the situation,

"okay Gail I trust you enough not to run from me" Gail smiled and pecked her on the cheek,

"goodnight Holly"

"goodnight baby, text me later"

"I will" she exited the car and headed to her apartment, she saw Holly drive off as she let herself in, it was freezing so she switched the heating on and turned the fire on before taking a quick shower and changing into sweatpants and a hoodie, she sat down next to the fire and text Holly,

_'Gail: nice and warm ready for bed, it's 6am and I do recall you not telling me how your day went so spill!'_

Holly chuckled at Gail's message, she had done the same as Gail but had opted for bed instead of the fire,

_'Holly: My day was disturbing, the autopsy's of the kids was horrible, but overall it was okay just boring 'nerdy' stuff'_

Gail felt guilty she hadn't paid more attention to her girlfriend's day and emotions,

_'Gail: I'm sorry :( I should have made sure you was okay too :('_

The brunette could tell Gail was beating herself up so she typed out a quick reply,

_'Holly: Don't apologize, unfortunately I have had to do autopsy's on kids before, it still scares me a little but I know how to deal with it, I leave hoping I'm helping to catch whoever did this to a child, please don't be sorry, I love you and I really am okay :)'_

Gail sighed and headed to bed, once she was tucked under the covers she tapped out a reply to Holly,

_'Gail: Only if you're sure, you can always talk to me, you know that. I love you too nerd, now how about we sleep or we will both pass out from exhaustion tomorrow' _

Holly wiggled even deeper into her covers,

_'Holly: I know xx", _with that she allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

_She could hear his wing tipped shoes, she was trying to get out of the restraints that held her down, her only thought was that she was going to die, this was the end of her life "Oh Gail, Gail, Gail, Gail-" he caressed her face she could feel the bile building up "-why didn't you tell me you were a police officer? I'm just going to put this into your veins, the drug should work quicker if infused into the blood stream, and don't worry no one will miss you because no one loves you, but I do, I love the smoothness of your pale skin, I love-" he paused, "-that you can't do anything because you are so helpless and your doctor friend-" her heart stopped what was Holly doing here? No not Holly not Holly! He took off her blindfold and turned her head violently to the side, she screamed, she saw Holly tied up and gagged, she looked badly beaten, Gail tried in vain to get out her restraints but the drugs were starting to kick in, "I can't decide who to help first, you or the doctor", he walked over to Holly who was awake but barely, he put a knife to her throat and began to cu-_

"HOLLY" Gail bolted up, hair stuck to her face, she pulled her knees up and began to cry uncontrollably, while saying Holly's name through tears, if only she would reach out to Holly.

**That's the end of this chapter! Nick is a right asshole! He is so up to something dodgy! **

**Why won't Gail just reach out to Holly more?! Gah Gail what are you doing?!**

**See you guys next chapter! Thank you for all the support :)**

**As always thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mixed messages about my last chapter, especially Nick! I think instead of going with the original plot for Nick, I'll wrap it up in this chapter, please be patient, remember this isn't all fluffy, there are some bad things to come as well as good! So stick around for the ride :) Golly will have their ups and downs, just trust me enough to see the outcome :) **

**Thank you for your support, follows and favourites! And of course reviews! **

**Chapter 11 **

Holly was woken by a knock on her door, it was 8 in the morning, but because of work she had been in a deep slumber, she wondered who it could be as she pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie, she walked to the front door and looked through the peep-hole, she could see Gail, her hair sticking up at all angles, she opened the door,

"Gail? What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting later for brunch?" Holly questioned, but as her eyes ran over her girlfriend she noticed that her eyes were red and swollen, she looked exhausted but not just with being up all night because of work, no, there was something else.

"Holly I just wanted to see you, I had a nig-"

"you had a nightmare, come here" she pulled Gail into a tight embrace, she knew about the nightmares from when Gail had stayed over when they were just friends, she would often hear Gail yell out in her sleep from the spare bedroom, but she never had the chance to comfort her like this, she would just pop her head around the door, and Gail would usually stop her from coming any further into the room by saying she was fine, Holly respected Gail's boundaries and left. She found it comforting that Gail was letting her in more, trusting her more.

"You were in it this time Holly, he had you, he..he was ab..about to k..k..kill you" Gail stuttered out before burying her face in Holly's neck, the brunette understood why Gail looked so broken and upset, she kissed the top of Gail's head,

"I'm here, I'm alive, I'm safe, I'm not going anywhere" she whispered before adding,

"come on honey, lets go get some sleep" with that she shut the door and led Gail to her bedroom, not once dropping her hand. They were both cuddled tightly together, Holly spooning Gail from behind, her arms draped over the blonde's midsection and Gail's hands rested lightly over Holly's, it had taken almost half an hour to persuade her to go to sleep, it took gentle whispers and soft caresses to finally get her to doze off in the safety of Holly's arms.

* * *

"Gail, honey wake up, it's 2 in the afternoon" Holly said quietly to the lump under the covers,

"mmm five more minutes" Gail mumbled back, Holly poked her side,

"baby, you haven't got any uniform here and you need to eat" Holly said seriously,

"you suck" Gail groaned, Holly chuckled,

"you weren't complaining the other day" she smirked, Gail's head poked out of the covers, her eyes peered over the top,

"I'm sorry about earlier" Gail said quietly, Holly sat down beside her and ran her hands through Gail's hair,

"don't ever apologize for needing me Gail, I'm here for you just as I know you're here for me" with that she gave Gail a good 'morning' kiss and left to make coffee. A few minutes later she felt Gail's arms around her waist, her head resting on her shoulder as she peered over,

"whatcha doin?" she asked softly,

"making coffee, and what are you doing?"

"watching you make coffee" Gail replied matter of factly, Holly turned around to face Gail, she cupped her face,

"sit your cute little butt down, I'll bring over coffee and toast" Gail pouted and Holly kissed her softly.

They sat down in a comfortable silence, eating and both just enjoying each others company, when Holly broke the silence,

"how are you feeling?" Holly asked genuinely, Gail stopped chewing,

"I just...I got freaked out that's all, I woke up and you weren't there which freaked me out even more" she replied honestly before taking a gulp of coffee, Holly studied Gail's facial features,

"what can I do?",

"nothing Holly, you've done enough, you've done everything, really, you were great at calming me down-" her voice quietened "-thank you", Holly smiled, and pecked her on the lips.

"No need to thank me baby".

* * *

"Gail, wait up!" Nick shouted across the corridor, Gail sped on not looking back as she yelled her response back,

"not now Collins, I have work to do" with that she returned to her desk and chased up a few leads they had on the killer. She was just about to dial up the third hotel company when she felt a hand stop her from bringing the phone up to her ear,

"Gail please just let me explain about yesterday" Nick said urgently, Gail glared at him removed her hand but didn't say anything,

"I was just confused okay, you were straight and now well...you're not, I was a dick yesterday, and that thing I said about Holly didn't mean anything, she's hot, I was going to ask her out, until I saw you two huddled in the corner-" he paused and looked at Gail's face, her expression unreadable, "-I really like her Gail, she's smart and funny-",

"you don't even know her Collins" Gail said simply,

"I've spoken to her a few times and I got her personality straight away, we clicked I thought we had something-" Gail began to piece together his words from yesterday,

"and you thought you could take her away from me" she held back bile,

"well yeah but not anymore, she isn't interested in me, she's interested in you, she's so in love with you, I care about you and I want you to be happy"

"am I going to have to tell Holly to get a restraining order on you?" Gail said seriously,

"no"

"are you going to try anything with her?"

"no"

"then we're cool, not cool cool, I still dislike you a lot, don't mistake me for caring" Gail said straight faced,

"thanks Gail, I really am sorry for yesterday" he smiled and left, leaving Gail slightly blown away by what just happened.

* * *

"The victim has been deceased for approximately 10 hours" Holly said to Traci and Gail,

"cause of death?"Gail asked as she looked over at the body,

"it looks like she bled out judging from where the wound is, I can't be certain until I get the body back to the lab" Holly replied, she stood up and brushed off the dirt from her slacks, she smiled warmly at Gail who smiled back,

"um could you guys stop flirting with each other over a dead body?" Traci asked, Gail and Holly's heads snapped to the detective,

"oh come on, I made detective for a reason you know, but even so, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on between you two" she wiggled her eyebrows,

"Trace, you won't-" Gail began

"say anything? Nope, I won't tell a soul, you guys are cute together anyway" she walked off and Holly chucked at Gail's scowl,

"it looks like you won't have me all to yourself for long" she kissed Gail quickly on the cheek before heading to the van,

"see you at the lab nerd!" Gail shouted towards Holly, who waved a hand in acknowledgement.

* * *

"That's interesting" Holly was mumbling to herself while Gail was swinging on the chair,

"what's interesting lunchbox?", Holly's brows furrowed,

"there are signs of poison in her bloodstream, and her ribcage is cracked in multiple places, which is a obvious sign of physical abuse...Gail...she was beaten badly before she was poisoned and killed" Holly said quietly before something caught her intention, "there's a note in her chest, like physically IN her chest" "It looks like it's from the killer" Holly said as she pulled out the note,

_I see you are no closer to solving this case, it saddens me that our police and forensic department are unable to find me! I'm getting rather bored now! Better hurry, the bodies are piling up, and I have my eye on a particular blonde, Holly Stewart can you guess who? Ah yes I know your name! You and your girlfriend won't be happy for long. _

Holly's jaw dropped,

"Holly? Holly are you-" she saw the brunette's face drain of colour and ran forward before she collapsed,

"Hol, what's going on?" she said softly as she held the now sobbing brunette,

"read" she croaked before shoving the letter at Gail, Holly backed away and sat down on a chair,

she watched as Gail's facial expression turned to complete horror,

"we need to bag this as evidence and run for prints" Gail said quietly, she was afraid for Holly's safety, she was in danger, the killer was targeting them and they were no closer to solving who it was.

"Nash we have a situation down here" Gail radioed in,

"Peck, what's happening?" Traci's voice crackled through,

"we have a note from the killer"

"be there in 5, we have a break in the case, so I'll fill you in when I get there",

Holly looked at Gail who walked over and pulled Holly into a fiercely protective hug,

"nothing is going to happen to you-" she paused "-to me-" she paused again "-to us" she kissed Holly softly, who eased into Gail,

"I trust you" Holly said softly, resting their foreheads together.

**Uh oh what's going to happen?! What's the break in the case?!**

**Trust me on this, and please be patient with the storyline it won't always be happy and jolly!**

**Already working on Chapter 12 :) **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN! **

**As always thank you so much for reading :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I worked my butt off to make sure I had time to get this chapter up as soon as I could!**

**(I hope the 'guests' can figure out which response is for them!)**

**Guest: Ah, that's what stalking is for, to find out information about people regardless of whether they know you or not :) Who is the killer? Good question...Keep reading and you may find out ;) Is Nick a liar...? I can't give away that answer I am afraid!**

**Guest: The plot does indeed thicken! I am glad you are enjoying this :)**

**joj14: omg :o**

**ge97511: Patience, is all I can say to that! It will become clear in this chapter as to why the killer is personally going for Gail... and Holly in some sense!**

**AmandaRalp: Just for you, I updated early ;D But I must admit... I do love leaving a little suspense!**

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews (I do read all of them by the way!) I really am still coming to terms with the response this story has had!**

**Finally... ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Gail spotted Traci loitering in the doorway of the lab, she kissed the top of Holly's head and walked over to her,

"is Holly okay?" she asked looking over at Holly who was slumped in her chair,

"just a bit shaken up, here read this" she passed the detective the note which was now in a evidence bag. Traci read the note, and hugged Gail tightly,

"uh this isn't how I communicate Trace" Gail said jokingly but she did nothing to move away,

"Gail, we will find this asshole, I promise you and that beauty sitting over there" she pulled away,

"excuse me? Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Gail said in mock-horror, Traci shoved Gail lightly,

"shut up, I'm pretty smitten with Steve, plus I'm straight" Traci said laughing,

"well spaghetti is straight too-" she paused "-until it's wet" Gail winked and Traci doubled over with laughter,

"wait didn't you say you had a break in the case?" Gail asked all seriousness returning,

"crap yeah, we have a suspect-" Traci took a deep breath, "we found footage of Perik leaving a hotel which was close to where the last victim was found" Gail felt the world spin around her and she had to hold on the wall to stop herself from falling. Holly who had been watching the exchange from the lab, rushed over to see what had happened.

"Gail? GAIL? What's happened?" panic evident in her voice, she put her hands on Gail's shoulders and shook her gently, Gail looked up into Holly's chocolate brown eyes,

"Perik" she said simply,

"oh sweetheart is this case bringing you-"

"No Holly, it's Perik, the note, Perik, PERIK IS OUT", Holly breathed in sharply,

"what?",

"Holly...not now okay, we need to find him now, before he finds us", Holly was slightly taken back by Gail's change in attitude but she understood why. Traci stood watching the two women interact, she smiled warmly at Holly before excusing herself and Gail with the promise of returning in a few minutes.

Traci slammed the office door shut and turned on Gail,

"what the hell are you doing Gail?" she asked annoyed, Gail looked confused,

"what are you talking about?" Gail responded,

"the way you brushed Holly off just now, look I get you're angry about Perik, but she is also in danger, she needs you as much as you need her, pull yourself together Peck or you'll lose her, you two are great together, you've become a close friend of mine Gail, I want to see you happy so don't mess up something so good" with that Traci left the office, Gail stood mouth agape, after a few moments of recovering from what her friend had said she left and went to find Holly.

"Holly? You in here?" Gail asked into the darkness of the lab,

"yes, just...looking at nothing in particular" she replied shortly, Traci looked at Gail and whispered,

"go be with your girl Gail, this whole place is air tight on security, come by the station later and I'll fill you in properly" Traci left, and Gail entered the lab,

"baby why are you sitting in the dark?" she asked quietly but made no move to switch the lights on, she managed to see Holly's silhouette in the darkness and sat down beside her, she pulled her into her side Holly nuzzled in closer,

"it's just-" she sighed "-I'm scared for you Gail, I love you and now Perik is out, how _did_ he get out by the way?" Holly questioned,

"Holly last time...last time I wasn't prepared-" she gulped, Holly squeezed her hand "-I wasn't prepared to be abducted, I mean who is? But this time, I know he's after me and you're in danger because of it, so I will be ready, ready for him-" her voice quietened "-I will let _nothing _and I really do mean _nothing_ happen to you, I love you" Gail kissed Holly gently, the brunette deepened the kiss before pulling back,

"move in with me-" she kissed her cheek, "-I don't want to wake up without you" she kissed her other cheek "-I want to be right by your side when you need me at night-" she kissed her nose, "I want to be surrounded by you and all things Gail" she kissed her lips softly, Gail smiled,

"okay-" she smirked "-took you long enough nerd" she pulled Holly in for a passionate kiss,

"lie down" Holly demanded,

"Hol wh-"

"don't ask, just do, lie down" she said again with force, Gail did as instructed and lay down on the floor of the lab, she gasped at the coolness she felt from the tiles, she was looking up at the darkness, when she felt Holly open her legs, place herself between them and began to grind on her,

"Hol, here on the floor in your lab? REALLY?" Gail said through pants,

"shut up" Holly growled before taking Gail's bottom lip between her teeth, Gail moaned at Holly's sudden dominance, Holly forced Gail's mouth open and thrust her tongue in, she moved her hands over Gail's breasts squeezing roughly before moving one hand down and into Gail's panties,

"fuck-" Holly moaned as she felt how wet Gail was,

"in, please " Gail whimpered, Holly wasted no time and thrust two fingers in, Gail moaned loudly and Holly kissed her, it was a deep, passionate open mouthed kiss, she carried on thrusting in and out using her thigh to give her more force, she was breathing hard, but she didn't care, she kept pushing in and out while her palm rubbed against Gail's clit, the blonde was now practically screaming Holly's name,

"harder" Gail panted, Holly added another finger and pushed even harder and faster,

"oh Holly oh Holly" Gail was digging her nails into Holly's back, Holly felt Gail's inner walls clench,

"come for me baby" that's all it took for Gail to release, whimpering and moaning the brunettes name, Holly held her as she came down from her high, Gail started laughing,

"I am so surprised no one walked in", Holly began laughing too, the sound of their love and laughter could be heard throughout the entire building.

* * *

"Traci, how the hell did Perik get out?" Gail said her voice raising a little,

"calm down Gail, he was being transferred and some asshole clearly really liked his work so they hatched a plan and hijacked the prison van", Gail stared at Tracy,

"Holly is in danger, I want her protected at all costs" she said rather forcefully,

"you and Holly will be under 24/7 protection until we find him-" the detective walked over to Gail and placed a hand on her shoulder "-he's getting sloppy Gail, we have a major lead to his whereabouts already, just hold on, it will b-" Traci was interrupted by her phone,

"yes, right, okay, that's fantastic, which interrogation room? I'll be there, Officer Peck is allowed to be behind the viewing screen so clear her schedule for the day" Gail looked at Traci expectantly,

"care to explain?"

"Perik is in custody, he's being classed as a high profile prisoner so he will be going no where, interrogation room 4 be there in 30 minutes, call Holly" with that she left the room, Gail pulled out her phone and rang the brunette,

"Hey hun", Holly said distractedly

" they've caught him, they've caught Perik" Gail said relief clear in her voice,

"Oh thank god. Gail I want to see y-" Holly was unable to finish her sentence as a deep moan was heard from her end of the phone,

"Holly what the hell is goin-" another moan and a distant voice,

"oh Holly don't stop" it was the voice of another woman, panting and moaning Holly's name,

"if this is what I think it is, have the decency to talk to me properly, bye Holly",

"no Gail wai-" Gail hung up.

* * *

Holly rushed through the doors to the station she saw Gail and called her name,

"Gail! Gail! Let me explain!" Gail turned around and pulled Holly into an interview room, Gail's eyes brimming with tears,

"what is it Holly? You tell me you love me, you ask me to move in, you _fuck _me in your lab, and oh you fuck someone else too, this is confusing me so please do explain!"

"Gail I...I was giving my best friend a massage, she gets a bit vocal, but she always pushes me into giving her one, I wasn't even touching her, I was using the back roller thing" Gail's jaw dropped open,

"oh"

"yes oh, did you really think I would fuck someone else?" Holly leaned into Gail and pushed her against the wall, "the only person I _fuck_ is you Gail Peck, only you", Gail visibly gulped,

"I'm sorry, I just...It sounded, FUCK!" Gail pushed Holly off her,

"Gai-"

"I can't Holly, I have to sit in on Perik's interrogation, I promise we will talk later, I love you" she dashed out the room,

"well that went well" Holly mumbled to herself before leaving to head back to the morgue.

* * *

"Hello detective", Gail shuddered at the sound of his voice,

"look at these victims" Traci slammed the pictures down on the table, Perik smiled,

"these are truly great pieces of work, unfortunately, this wasn't me-" he paused "-or maybe it was" he smirked,

"this isn't time for games, tell me what you know" the detective asked forcefully,

"hello Gail" he looked directly through the screen and straight into cold pale blue eyes, he couldn't see her but he knew she was there,

"I never did get to finish you off, it really is a shame, I had so much planned for you", at that point Holly entered the room where Gail was standing,

"Holly you can't be in here" Holly glared at Gail,

"did you really think I would let you sit through this alone?" Holly said sternly,

Gail said nothing

"that's what I thought" at that they both turned their attention Perik, their hands intertwined together, Holly kissed the side of Gail's head, who sighed softly and rested her head on Holly's shoulder, and that's when he spoke again, what he said next, shocked them all.

* * *

**Holy crap, I am so worried about posting this chapter as I've brought Perik back (not for long though) I hope you like the sudden dark twist in the plot, to keep your heart-rates at a normal level ;) He is in custody meaning Gail and Holly are safe! **

**Have some faith in Golly, they're both on edge with this case, the next chapter will continue straight on from this one!**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**As always thank you so much for reading :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow wow! The response to this still has me amazed! **

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews! I do read them ALL! **

**Guest: I did enjoy writing that, I am happy you liked it :)**

**Gest: I'm sorry to disappoint you and no she was just making him squirm.**

**Imaguest: I am glad I am keeping you on edge and thank you for your review! It made me smile to see your comment and that you're enjoying my writing :)**

**1076kd: Thank you so much, I have to admit I do criticize my own writing a lot, so it really does make me smile when I read reviews like this :)**

**Guest: Glad you liked that scene! Oh and don't you worry, I haven't forgotten about Elaine Peck ;)**

**ge97511: Ah still shocks me that something I came up with gets responses like this! Hmmm I guess you'll just have to wait and see I guess! Thank you!**

**AmandaRalp: Your wish is my command! **

**Guest: Thank you for your permission ;) I will never kill off Gail or Holly, and no Gail isn't going to get with any man! **

**Thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews, I do notice each and every one I get!**

**WARNING: The case goes into more detail, which includes the description of the body/bodies found. I also feel I should put a TRIGGER warning it could be possible, but each individuals trigger is different, but it's just a precaution. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"I saw your self-harm scars Gail, I was just trying to help ease things along" he smiled an evil smile. Gail stopped breathing, and she felt Holly stiffen, she went to move away as if ashamed that this side of her was reappearing again, she didn't want Holly to know or to see how weak she once was, but the brunette was having none of it, she held on tightly and pulled her into an embrace, as if reading Gail's thoughts, she whispered into her ear,

"I've got you Gail, you're safe and you have nothing to be ashamed of" Gail swallowed the lump in her throat and replied,

"I love you Holly Stewart",

"I love you too Gail Peck" Holly kissed her softly, before they both untangled from each other and turned their attention back to Perik,

"do you have an accomplice on the outside?" Traci asked as calmly as she could,

"I will speak to no one but Gail" he said still smiling,

"that's not going to happen Perik" detective Nash spat back,

"Trace, let me do this, I want to bring this fucker down" Gail spoke to Traci through the ear piece,

Traci left the room and entered where Gail was,

"Gail you don't have to do this",

"I know, but I want to, so let me" Gail said not once dropping eye contact, Traci looked at Holly who was looking intently at Gail,

"whatever she decides, I will support her" the brunette said simply, Gail gave her a small smile,

"if you feel uncomfortable at any point, just leave okay?" Traci said softly, Gail nodded in response.

"Ah I knew you'd come" he smirked,

"do you know about the murder of three women and two children?" Gail said shortly,

"oh Gail Gail Gail-" she shuddered "- how are your arms today? Any worse? I can still help you get away from the pain you know" he said smiling, Gail took a deep breath,

"they are _scars_ you sick bastard, meaning that the time when they were fresh was a long time ago, I am doing _perfectly_ okay, now tell me, who is your accomplice?" she said seriously not once looking away,

"if you must know, have a closer look at your doctor friend" Gail inhaled sharply at his comment,

Traci looked at Holly completely confused and Holly looked equally confused,

"not your _girlfriend_, Dr Cal" he said simply, Gail got what she needed, but before she could leave he lunged at her and pinned her to the wall and pressed his body flush against her,

"I was going to have my way with you-" he snarled into her ear, Gail struggled against him but he was too strong.

"Whose watching the interrogation?" Steve asked spotting Traci and Holly outside the room,

"we've just stepped away, I needed to ask Holly something" Traci responded and Steve shrugged and walked into the darkened room, as soon as he saw Gail pinned up against the wall he ran in,

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" Steve burst into the room and pulled him off her, "you are going to rot in jail you sick sick bastard" he cuffed Perik and dragged him out the room, Holly and Traci rushed in,

"Gail I'm sorry I left the room to talk to Holly about what Perik said and-" she stopped talking as Gail had walked out the room. Holly mumbled something to Traci about needing to get back to the lab and left.

"Traci why wasn't he cuffed?" Steve asked her as she walked to her desk,

"I made a mistake, I didn't think he would try anything" she admitted,

"I don't know what to say Traci, I think I'm going to crash at mine tonight, I'll catch you later" with that he left, she knew he wasn't angry at her, just disappointed, she sighed before getting to work on finding Dr Cal.

* * *

_'Holly: Where are you? Couldn't find you at the station after the interrogation xx', _to Holly's surprise Gail replied within minutes,

_'Gail: I took the rest of the day off, I'm at yours if that's okay?'_

_'Holly: Gail it's your place too now, remember?' _

_'Gail: Yeah, see you later' _

Gail's response had Holly slightly worried, but after the day the blonde had, she understood her need to unwind and relax a bit, Holly found comfort in being able to offer that to her. She was just about to make the incisions on the body on her table when there was a knock on the lab door, she turned to see Traci,

"Holly, I am so sorry" Holly understood instantly,

"listen, you made a mistake, what's done is done, I just hope Gail is okay' she said the last bit more to herself than to Traci,

"I put my closest friend in danger today, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget or forgive myself" she said sadly, Holly pulled her in for a hug,

"Gail is just shaken up, she will be okay as for Steve, he loves you, he's probably just cooling off, this case has got everyone on edge" Traci pulled back,

"how do you know what Steve said?",

"I was looking for Gail when I left you, I overheard what he said when I was walking by your desk" she responded shortly before turning back to the body, Traci was about to speak again when her radio went off,

" _warrant to search Dr Cal's house has come through"_, Traci looked at Holly before leaving. The brunette sighed she was about to get back to work when her phone rang she huffed in frustration '_ am I ever going to get started on this body' _she looked at the caller id and saw Gail's adorable pouty picture pop up, she felt the frustration ease away and answered,

"Hey", she said smiling,

"can you-" she heard Gail breathe in and she could swear she heard a sob, "-can you come home?" Gail's voice sounded small and there was something else there, something that made Holly feel uneasy and worried.

"be there in 5 minutes, I love you Gail",

"I love you too" with that said Gail hung up, Holly rushed to her bosses office requested the rest of the day off to which he was more than happy to give, because since Holly started at the morgue she had yet to take any time off,

"take all the time you need Dr Stewart, we'll get someone to cover the rest of your shift, come and see me when you get back I have a new position here at the morgue for you that you might like" he smiled warmly at her before she dashed out the room.

* * *

"What have you got so far?" Traci asked Andy once she reached Dr Cal's house

"we found blooded sheets in his washing machine, plus-" Andy took a deep breath "-pictures of the kids, in compromising positions both before and after he killed them", Traci looked at the pictures,

"get the rest of the team down here, this is now a crime scene, we need to find him and quick",

Andy nodded but before she left she turned back to Traci,

"what's going on with Gail and Dr Stewart?",

"not now McNally and keep your theories to yourself, you know Gail well enough to know she is a private person" Andy nodded and turned to call the team. Traci ventured on through the house and down into the basement, she saw a shrine, a shrine of Gail. There were pictures of Gail outside Holly's, outside her own apartment, pictures of her laughing with Holly, and even more disturbing was that there were pictures of her in hospital clearly when the blonde was under heavy sedation,

"we have a situation down here" Traci spoke into the radio, to Traci's surprise Steve entered the basement,

"what are you doing here?",

"my sister and Holly are in danger Trace, I've asked to be assigned to this case" he pecked her on the cheek before turning his attention to the wall,

"what the-" he stared at the wall "-I'm having officers stand guard outside both Holly's and Gail's place", he left the room to sort out arrangements while Traci took pictures of the wall, he returned quickly,

"okay, we're having two officers in unmarked police cars watching both apartments. He won't get anywhere near them" Traci nodded in understanding.

_'Steve: Don't freak out but we're placing two officers in unmarked police cars outside your apartment and Holly's, it's just a precaution'. _

"Okay everyone gather the evidence, take pictures and lets get out of here" Steve reeled out instructions.

"Uh guys-" Nick said slowly "-you need to get forensics down here-" he paused "-now" before he ran outside emptying the contents of his stomach.

"oh god-" Traci said before she turned into Steve's shoulder, he held her tightly before putting on a brave face,

"come on Trace, we have a job to do" she nodded and moved away, there was a child lying naked on his back on the floor, he had stab wounds all over his torso, his hands were tied behind his back, he had a deep gash on his neck.

"Where is Dr Stewart?" Traci questioned when forensics arrived without Holly,

"she's taken a personal day" the pathologist replied shortly, before getting to work,

"oh" was all Traci said,

"I am relieved that Gail isn't here to see this",

"me too" Traci replied.

* * *

Holly opened the door to their apartment, it was dark and the curtains were drawn, she walked into the lounge,

"Gail? Are you here?", she heard a grunt from the corner of the room, she knelt in front of Gail and lifted her chin up, her brows furrowed in confusion, there was blood smeared on her face,

"Gail...why is there bloo-" then it clicked, everything Perik had said about Gail's scars, "let me see your wrist" she said gently, Gail hesitated, Holly kissed her softly, "no judgement remember, let me see" she kissed her again, before lifting Gail's arm and turning it, she gasped at what she saw, there was a deep cut running across her wrist just below her ulna and radium bones,

"baby-" she kissed the top of her head, "-I love you, I'll be right back, don't move". Holly returned within minutes, with a medical kit, after examining the wound, she could see it was deep, it needed nylon sutures, it wasn't deep enough for real stitches, "I'm just going to clean you up okay? I know you don't like hospitals, so I can do it here" she said softly, she began to clean the wound, Gail breathed deeply, she hadn't spoken a word since Holly got back, Holly whispered I love you's as she applied the sutures, she wrapped a bandage around the sutures and kissed Gail's cheek before she cleaned the blood away from Gail's face, she peppered her with kisses, the blonde was crying, Holly kissed her deeply,

"no one can hurt you Gail, I love you",

"I love you too" Gail croaked out, Holly helped Gail stand and led her to their bedroom, she wrapped her hands around her waist and kissed her tenderly, she picked her up and carried her to bed, she gently put her down and climbed on top, she kissed her passionately but tenderly at the same time, Gail was still crying, Holly caressed her face before kissing her again, she licked Gail's bottom lip asking permission which Gail granted, she moved her tongue gently.

Holly moved her hands to the hem of Gail's t-shirt and slowly lifted it up and over her head, she kissed Gail's tear stained cheeks and made her way down to her chest, kissing her way slowly down, when she reached Gail's pants she slowly pulled both off so Gail was now completely exposed, Holly moved back up Gail's body, she ran her thumb over Gail's bottom lip and kissed her intensely with as much love as she could, tears streamed Gail's face, Holly kissed her ferociously, Gail moaned. Holly dragged her nails over taut abs and entered Gail with two fingers, she slowly pumped her fingers in and out, her thumb slowly rubbing her clit, Gail kissed Holly sloppily, her arms around Holly's neck, Holly sped up a little, Gail's breathing deepened, she curled her fingers and Gail came undone, the brunette held her and whispered in her ear,

"I love you" she kissed her forehead, "I love you" she nibbled on her ear, she brought Gail's wrist up to her lips and kissed her bandage lightly, "I love you", fresh tears streamed down Gail's face and Holly wrapped herself around Gail and brought the covers up over them, she kissed her cheek,

"sleep baby, I'm here", Gail turned her head,

"I love you Holly" Holly lay there and waited for Gail's breathing to become steady indicating that she had fallen asleep before she allowed herself to succumb to sleep.. Both women lay wrapped tightly together in each others arms.

* * *

**Intense I know, I hope you guys understand what Gail is going through, it was hard for me to write some of this but I wanted to give a real connection and something different to her character. If any of you need to talk, please feel free to message me on here or gollylikewoah at hot mail dot com (without all the spaces and the correct symbols) **

**I will be writing a more fluffy and happy chapters soon, I think our girls need some happiness don't you?! **

**Your follows, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!  
**

**As always thank you for reading:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for sticking through this, I know chapter 13 was intense and it was hard for me to write and edit too but we are going onwards and upwards now! Gail still has her demons to battle but who doesn't? We saw Gail at her worst, now we get to see her battle her way to recovery, with Holly by her side every step of the way. **

**Guest13: I know the self-harm angle isn't to everyone's liking but that's your opinion of the chapter which I respect. I'm just sorry to hear you didn't like it, but I do understand why as it was a very dark chapter. **

**Alloallo: You're welcome. Well Perik was sent back to prison so we can assume that is where he will stay, and I have a lot of ideas about this story. **

**Guest: I'm sorry but with the self harm angle I really couldn't bring myself to cause Gail anymore pain by making Perik do something worse than just grabbing her. You'll just have to wait and see the aftermath, Steve and Holly were just busy doing their jobs but Traci won't get off lightly, I assure you that. **

**1076kd: Thank you so much for your response, ah yes I didn't want Gail to pull away from Holly, Gail still has a lot of demons to deal with but Holly will be by her side every step of the way. Yep I'm not done with Traci's actions just yet, I feel justice needs to be done for what happened to Gail in that interrogation room. **

**Thank you all so much for you follows, favorites and reviews(I do read all of them).**

**WARNING: Trigger warning, purely because Gail explains why she did it when she was younger.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

Holly woke up and looked at Gail with love and adoration in her eyes, because of how exhausted Gail was she hadn't woken up with any nightmares, she was snoring softly her head on Holly's sternum, one arm by the side of her head and the other resting on Holly's stomach, Holly smiled at the sight, her short blonde hair was sticking out at all angles and her nose wriggled sometimes as she slept, Holly kissed the top of her head, Gail stirred a little,

"morning" she said her voice hoarse from sleep and from crying yesterday,

"good morning, sleep well?" Holly questioned as she nuzzled her nose into Gail's hair,

"yeah, you?" she said as she started to become aware of the events that had taken place,

"better with you by my side" she grinned, Gail moved up and kissed Holly slowly,

"hey" she grinned back,

"hey" Holly flashed her lopsided smile "come on honey, we need to get up", Gail looked confused but then she understood,

"ah we need to talk" Holly nodded and without another word Gail stood up and walked into the bathroom. Holly jumped out of bed, pulled on some sweatpants and headed downstairs.

Gail looked into the mirror, her eyes were puffy and red, she splashed cold water on her face _'it's only Holly, come on Gail, no judgement from her, no judgement, it's Holly, just Holly'_ she took in a deep breath before throwing on Holly's hoodie and a pair of sweatpants and followed the scent of coffee down to the lounge.

Gail leaned on the wall nearest the TV, the brunette was unaware that Gail had entered as she was buried in some medical journal, Gail saw the way when Holly's glasses slid down her nose she would push them back up annoyed that they had dared to venture down, she found this adorable, her brows furrowed as if she was correcting something,

"Hol?", Holly jumped, medical journal flying off her lap

"you scared me! How long have you been standing there?" Holly questioned her hand on her heart,

Gail chuckled,

"not long, just admiring the view" she winked, Holly laughed,

"come here" Holly patted the seat next to her, Gail smiled warmly and sat down coffee cup in hand,

Holly put her hands and Gail's knee and smiled encouragingly, Gail put her cup down on the table and laced their hands together,

"what do you want to know?",

"why you did it before" Holly said as softly as she could, Gail took a deep breath,

"I...I always felt so alone when I was younger, it got worse when I reached 16-" Holly squeezed her hands gently "- I never felt like my parents understood me, they were always working and had such high expectations from me, the first time I did it, I didn't know why, I felt this huge wave of sadness and helplessness, I picked up the blade, it wasn't supposed to be so deep, it scared the life out of me, there was so much blood-" tears flowed freely down Gail's face, Holly wiped them away with her thumb and kissed her gently "- I was scared, so scared, my parents found out, they had to take me to the hospital, obviously they had it wiped off my record, but they asked me why I would do this to _them_ and wasn't I thinking of the Peck family when I did it, they never asked me if I was okay or how I was feeling, they made me feel like I had done something _wrong_, they even punished me by taking away my daily allowance for like a month, after the first time I did it, I started withdrawing more from everyone, I stopped hanging out with whatever friends I had, I never left my room, I stopped speaking to my parents, Steve was busy in the academy and hadn't a clue what was happening and I carried on cut-" she sobbed "-cutting, but I knew how to cover it up, things changed once I joined the academy though, I met Dov, Chris, Andy and Traci, they don't know this but they changed me and helped me in ways you couldn't imagine-" a genuine smile appeared on Gail's face, "-they didn't warm to me at first because I was a Peck, they saw me as Police royalty, but once they saw I wasn't like my mother, they started just talking to me like I was a human, they spoke to me like they _cared, _I became happier and it shone through, I owe them my life in a way" she took a deep breath and looked at Holly whose eyes were watering,

"hey hey don't" Gail caressed Holly's face, the brunette turned into her hand and kissed her palm,

"I'm sorry you had to go through that-" she sniffed "-it makes me so angry that you felt so alone, your parents didn't try and help you, I am promising you now Gail, I love you and I will help you no matter what, together we are stronger, I will be there to catch you if you fall no matter what" she kissed Gail softly, both crying into the kiss,

"I need help Holly, I...I don't want to make a mistake one day that will cost me my life" she rested her forehead against Holly's,

"we will get you that help Gail, because I don't want to lose you baby" she kissed her again,

"I love you",

"I love you too".

* * *

"Andy have you seen Gail today?" Traci asked, she had been looking for the blonde everywhere,

"Oliver said she's off this weekend" Andy shrugged and walked away, Traci was about to turn back to her desk when she saw Steve enter the homicide department, he looked wary,

"Traci, we need to talk" he said has he approached her desk,

"sure what's going on?",

"you-" he paused "-put" pause "-my" pause "-baby" pause "-sister" pause "-in" pause "-danger",

"Steve please, don't do this", he eyed her,

"when I found out the first time Gail self-harmed and I wasn't there to protect her I made a promise to her and to myself that I would always, _always _be there for her and I have been and I sure need to be there for her now, and I need to make sure she's okay, your actions, although they were a mistake have probably caused a storm of emotions, you should never _assume _that a criminal won't try something, Perik should have been cuffed, he is Perik, you let my baby sis in there with him knowing he wasn't cuffed, so just give me some space Traci_"_ with that said he left. Traci collapsed into her chair, she knew she had messed up for good this time and she probably lost one of her closest friends because of it.

* * *

"Hey Holly!" Traci yelled from her desk as she spotted the brunette file in hand,

"what is it detective Nash?" the formal title didn't slip past Traci,

"how's Gail?",

"I'm sorry but I'm here on a professional visit only, I have to drop this case file from a couple weeks ago off to Shaw, so excuse me" before she could leave Traci grabbed her elbow gently,

"Holly-", before she could finish Holly interrupted her,

"Traci, you _knew _he wasn't cuffed, you _knew_ and you still let Gail go in there, you-" she rubbed the bridge of her nose "-you're a detective, you've seen plenty of traumatized victims, so you tell me, how did they seem to you?" Traci was stunned silent, Holly turned and walked away. Holly couldn't help but blame the detective for what had happened yesterday, she wasn't going to make it easy on Traci, seeing Gail so broken had crushed her and she felt drained seeing the woman she loved in so much pain, physically and emotionally.

* * *

"Chris get your butt over here!" Gail yelled from the lounge, Chris came through the front door with boxes,

"you know Gail, you could help, this is your stuff after all" he huffed,

"well I could but what would be the fun in that?" she smirked, he scowled at her before setting the boxes down by the plush sofa,

"here have a beer" he eyed her suspiciously before taking a swig from the bottle, he shuddered at the coolness,

"where's Epstein?" she asked,

"he and Chloe went for a weekend away at some cottage in the woods" he said simply,

"creepy but I suppose King and Queen of the Dorks like that kinda stuff"

"so-" he shifted a little "-you and Holly?" she rolled her eyes,

"I asked you to move stuff from my apartment to Holly's, you put boxes of my clothes in Holly's room-" she paused, Chris still looked confused "-yes we are together you idiot" he beamed at her,

"that's great Gail really great! You seem so much happier with her, you deserve to be happy" he said quietly, he hugged her, she shoved him off,

"back off, I'm not going all soppy" he chuckled,

"that's the Gail I know and love" he laughed as she scowled at him before shoving him off the sofa,

"work slave, I'm not paying you to do nothing" she mock-demanded,

"you're not paying me at all!" he said as he brushed the fluff from his jeans, she laughed before adding

"that's what makes it more enjoyable for me!" she squealed with delight, he chuckled at her childishness.

"What are you two laughing at?" Holly asked as she walked through the door and over to Gail where she planted a kiss on her lips,

"Chris is my slave for the day" she said excitedly, Holly chuckled, it warmed her heart to see Gail smiling and excited, it felt refreshing.

"I am not her slave for the day, I can't believe I got roped into this, all because I have the weekend off too!" he argued clearly flustered,

"calm down Chris-" she walked over to him and whispered in his ear "-watch this" Gail looked at them suspiciously,

"Gail-" '_don't you dare Holly Stewart'_ "-baby-" '_damn it you really went there'_ "-can you please help Chris, it's just I'm exhausted from work and I would help but I smell like death and I need to take a shower" she put on her best puppy eyes,

"okay Hol, but I'll be so tired after carrying things all day so I won't be up for any-" she dropped her voice so only Holly could hear "-bedroom activities" Holly stared at Gail, who beamed triumphantly,

"come on Christopher lets get moving!" she said as she picked up a box and headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

"We have eyes on Dr Cal" Steve boomed at the team, "we take him down today, I want this to be a quick and clean arrest, no screw ups, I want everyone ready to go in 15 minutes meet outside the homicide department, do not be late" everyone began to shuffle out of the briefing room.

* * *

**There you have it! Things are looking more positive for Gail and Holly and I hope you enjoyed the slightly lighter chapter! I also felt that Traci's actions shouldn't have just been dismissed hence the double shot of Steve and Holly being angry with her, remember...she is yet to see Gail, so the next chapter will be interesting with the arrest and Traci going to see Gail! **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**Your Follows, favorites and reviews are greatly greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am now on winter break! Unfortunately this doesn't mean I'll be posting more because I have so much studying to do :( **

**1076kd: Thank you so much for your review :)Ah yes, I didn't want Gail to hold anything back from Holly so I having her be completely honest with Holly was no problem, and yes I totally agree with you, it will help Holly in the long run, she could prevent it from happening again. Ah yes Elaine and Bill! I haven't forgotten about them! An interaction involving them is coming up soon! Once again thank you for you review! I appreciate it greatly :D **

**resinswhy: I'm just using my imagination, creating different situations for you guys to read! **

**Thank you all so much for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read all of them). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Steve kicked the door of the hotel room open, there had been security footage on which Dr Cal had been seen on and now there was a team of officers and detectives swarming the hotel,

"POLICE!" Steve shouted into the room, and sure enough a startled, scruffy looking man was sitting on his bed in bloodied clothes the once white and pristine bed sheets were red with blood, McNally, Collins and a few other officers all had their guns pointed directly at him, Traci was by Steve's side,

"Ethan Cal you are under arrest for the murder and sexual assault of three women and three children, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Steve said as he handcuffed Ethan, he laughed in response,

"oh you wait until you find the next body" he chuckled and Steve roughly shoved him out the door.

* * *

"Gail...Hey" Traci had rung Gail to update her on the case,

"Hey" Gail said shortly,

"we arrested Ethan Cal, listen Gail-" Gail interrupted her before she could finish speaking,

"Does this mean Holly is safe now?" she asked and held her breath,

"you and Holly are both safe, there is no evidence to support another accomplice, but Gail please listen-" Gail let out a sigh of relief

"Thank god-" she said quietly and then added "- and no Traci we are not having this conversation over the phone, come over later we can order pizza or something",

"Okay, is 7 good for you?" Traci asked,

"7's good, bye" she hung up before Traci could reply, Gail walked over to the couch where Holly was typing away on her laptop,

"babe?" Holly continued typing, Gail rolled her eyes, when they were just friends Gail realized that getting Holly's attention when she was working was difficult, most of the time she would just tap her on the shoulder, but now that they were in a relationship she could do a lot more.

Gail pulled the laptop off the brunette's lap and straddled her, Holly yelped in response,

"Gail what are you-" she was cut off by a searing kiss,

"we're safe-" she whispered resting her forehead against Holly's "-Cal has been arrested" a single tear slid down Gail's cheek "-you're safe" she whispered again, Holly took a deep breath, but before she had time to respond Gail pulled her in for a passionate kiss, Holly's hands roamed over Gail's back she was about to slip them under Gail's top when Gail stopped her,

"you're always in control-" she whispered seductively in her ear "-it's my turn" she pushed Holly to lie down before climbing on top of her, she pushed herself flush against her "I'm going to make you scream my name in pure ecstasy" she husked into Holly's ear who shuddered in anticipation.

* * *

"Why did you target Officer Peck and Dr Stewart" Traci slamming the note onto the table,

"they are gay, they are an abomination to the world, I knew Perik's history with Gail which made it worth the trouble of getting him out of prison, oooh-" he shuddered, "-he was going to have his way with her, while I finished off Dr Stewart, it was a great great plan" he smirked,

"the killings of the women and children-" she paused "-why?"

"I got bored waiting for Perik to make his move, so I had a little fun",

"you killed and sexually abused women and children because you were _bored_?"

"my my detective, you seem agitated, yes I was _bored_, Holly is pretty hot too-" he smiled to himself "- oh I had more plans than just to kill her" he smirked,

"where's the other body?" Traci said forcefully,

" what do I get in return for telling you this information?"

"tell me now or I swear you will not even make it out of this room" she said quietly but with anger in her voice, his smile dropped,

"I um I...I" he stammered "child-" he whispered "- drained his blood, had him on a machine to do it, in the hospital the area under construction, but I didn't kill him, I left him in front of the hospital I made sure he was taken care of, I was his doctor didn't recognize me, his family thanked me for saving his life-" he chuckled "- funny, I had control over whether he lived or not, I only saved him because I felt like playing the hero, the blood on the bed was just for show, I wanted to make you all squirm" he suddenly stopped speaking "-I want lawyer",

"you're going to need one, but it's probably pointless, you're going away for a long long time" she left the room.

* * *

"Where is Gail?" Elaine's voice echoed around 15 division,

"hello mother" Steve said quietly,

"ah Steven, where is your sister?" she said as she approached him ,

"she's off this weekend"

"off? She took time _off_?" Elaine said in complete disgust, Steve sighed, he had spoken to Gail recently, he knew what happened, and he wasn't about to sit around and let their mother talk badly of Gail ,

"_yes mother_ she took time off, you know what happened in that interrogation room, she needed a break, she deserves a break, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have Cal in custody"

"that is no excuse, we are Pecks! When bad things happen we get up, brush ourselves off and move on, we don't go taking time off!" Steve was getting irritated at his mothers lack of care for Gail, not once had she asked if she was okay, when Gail was born she didn't see a beautiful new life to nurture and love, no, she saw an opportunity to turn her into what she wanted her to be, another Elaine Peck,

"why don't you ask her if she's okay for once? Make sure she's coping, you know-" he paused, "-try being the mom she deserves, instead of some cold hearted-" Elaine interrupted him,

"do I need to remind you again? We are Pecks Steven, remember that. Gail needs to grow up, deal with her problems like an adult" with that said she left, Steve shouted after her,

"Gail deserves more!" Traci entered just after he finished yelling,

"woah Steve what the hell just happened?" Traci asked her voice laced with concern,

"Elaine Peck happened" his brows furrowed,

"oh crap, what did she say?"

"nothing, that's the problem she is all work nothing more than a vessel of the woman and mother she could be" he said sadly,

"oh Steve" she placed her hand on his shoulder,

"have you spoken to Gail yet?" he asked changing the topic,

"I called her to update her on the case, she invited me over later so we can talk and eat pizza" she said as a small smile appeared on her face, Steve smiled warmly at her,

"lets go pick Leo up and get some pancakes, I feel like seeing him, the case has been eye opening to say the least and sort things out with Gail Traci, I mean it, she is my baby sister and I love her, I know she's hurt, please fix it" Traci linked her arm with his,

"I will I promise" she kissed his cheek, before they both headed out.

* * *

"Oh my...fuck" Holly moaned as Gail thrust in and out of her,

"mmm, you like that?" Gail asked adding another finger and nibbled on her ear, Holly moaned loudly,

"Gail, oh don't stop, don't-" she panted "-stop" Gail pushed harder and faster, curling her fingers and rubbing her palm roughly against her clit,

"Gail!" she screamed as her orgasm crashed over her, she came round moments later, and was faced with a huge grin,

"told you I'd make you scream my name" Gail said cheekily, Holly kissed her grin away,

"I can't move" Holly sighed,

"are you asking me to carry you to bed?"

"mmm" she groaned as her eyes slowly drifted shut,

"the stuff I do for you" Gail grumbled before climbing off Holly and easily picked her up bridal style, she smiled as Holly nuzzled her cheek into her neck, "I love you" she kissed the side of Holly's head and carried the now sleeping brunette to their bedroom, thankful that her job required physical fitness.

* * *

" Holly?" Gail said quietly,

"mmm?" she sleepily replied,

"I kind of need my arm back" Gail smiled warmly, Holly's head was resting at the top of Gail's arm, her leg was swung over Gail's and her arm was across Gail's midsection,

"mm okay" but she only snuggled in closer, Gail chuckled,

"Hooooolly, Traci will be here in half an hour" she whined, Holly huffed and moved off her,

"I'll give you two some space, besides, I'm still exhausted from work and -" she drifted off, her mind raced with images of Gail between her legs, her lips and tongue moving relentless against her cli-

"helloooo, anyone there? Did you just take a trip down to sexville?" Gail waved her hand in front of Holly's face, she swatted it away,

"sexville? So creative Gail" she laughed, Gail grinned,

"I'm going to get changed, come and join us if you feel up to it" she kissed Holly's forehead and jumped out of bed.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, Gail took a deep breath before opening it,

"hey" she said as she gestured for her to come in,

"hey Gail, how have you been?" she asked as she shrugged her coat off and placed it on the back of the couch,

"better now that Cal as been caught, what pizza?" she said

"he's in a holding cell at the moment while we gather more evidence we already have enough to convict him but we want to make sure there are no more victims, um order anything, I'm not picky"she fidgeted with her fingers while Gail placed the order,

"okay all done pizza should be here in about half an hour"Gail walked over to the couch and sat down she gestured for the detective to do the same.

"We should probably talk about what happened-" Gail nodded and Traci continued "- look I messed up, big time, I put you in that room with _him_ knowing he wasn't cuffed, I have no excuses, he should have been cuffed-" she took in a breath "- I should have known better, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to-" she gulped "-to protect you, it was my job, I should have been even more alert knowing he wasn't cuffed, if it hadn't been for Steve, I don't know if I would have made it to you in time, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I didn't cuff him, it was so stupid, I'm surprised they didn't suspend me, he could have-" she paused " anything could have happened to you" her eyes watered as she finished talking, Gail just sat there staring at her friend, she was never angry at her, just disappointed, Holly however... Holly was mad at her which Gail guessed was the reason she claimed to be too tired to join them, which Gail respected, if she was in the same situation as Holly she wouldn't have been as nice to Traci as Holly had been, that was for sure,

"Traci, you made a mistake, you misjudged Perik, you haven't lost our friendship, but it's just going to take time to build up trust again, I trusted you have him secure, you didn't, I trusted you to have my back, you didn't, but what's happened has happened, we can't change the past, I want to move on from this, you should too but I don't want you feeling guilty all the time, I just want my friend back, the one that takes no bullshit from me but knows how to have a laugh, I want her back, it's going to take time and things won't be like they used to be but we can work on it slowly-" she paused "-if you want to" Traci smiled through tears,

"of course I want to" she gave Gail a quick side hug before the door bell rang,

"that would be the pizza" she stood up and went to answer the door, "hey Trace, I'm just going to see if Holly has enough energy to join us, help yourself to pizza I won't be long" she shouted as she made her way down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Hol?" she nudged the lump under the covers, as she sat down on the bed,

"why are you so calm and forgiving about what she did?" Holly's response surprised Gail who thought she was sleeping, Gail also didn't know that Holly had gotten up to get some work from her office and had overheard everything from the crack in the door leading to the main living space,

"uh", Holly's head popped out from under the covers,

"no go on Gail please do tell me", Holly said annoyed, Gail's mouth opened then closed before speaking,

"after what happened to Jerry-" her voice went quiet "- me and Traci became close friends, we helped each other, we cried together when things became too much, we laughed together when we just needed some happiness, I can't just throw that away because she made a mistake, if she intentionally did it then I would have a different reaction, but Holly she wants nothing more than me to be happy and safe, she's a good person-" Gail got up and made her way to the door, she paused just before she left "-pizza's here if you want to join us",

"Gail wai-" but the blonde had already left the room, Holly face-palmed herself for being so insensitive towards what was happening, she pulled on some clothes and bolted out the room, she caught Gail just before she entered the lounge,

"Gail I'm sorry-" she tugged on Gail's arm and pulled her into an embrace, she peppered her face with kisses "-I was insensitive to how you were feeling you obviously have your reasons, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, it's not your fault" she said quietly, Gail smiled warmly at her,

"don't worry about it lunchbox, I just hope _you_ can forgive her", Holly caressed Gail's face, she ran her thumb along Gail's lip before kissing her tenderly,

"if you forgive her, then I forgive her, it may take a little time for me to warm up to her though" Gail chuckled,

"come on pizza awaits" she untangled herself from Holly and walked into an empty lounge, there was a note on the pizza box,

_Gail, I hope you won't be too mad at me for leaving, but I was going to the bathroom and I overheard you and Holly, I decided to leave so you two can sort it out without having me around, I just, you mentioned Jerry and I just wanted to be alone for the evening, sorry if this seems selfish. I am glad that we're going to move on from what happened but I haven't forgiven myself yet, but you are one of the closest friends I've ever had and for that I will be forever grateful._

_Holly, I know why you're angry at me, I put someone you love in danger, I can never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you and Gail, but I hope we can also move on, I see the way Gail is around you, you both always look so happy together, it's really a beautiful thing to see, I know this will take time but I'm willing to wait for however long it takes, I hope we can become friends again._

_See you both at work _

_Traci x  
_

"Crap" Gail said as she gathered her coat and boots, Holly looked up from the note her eyes a little watery from the touching words,

"where are you going?" she asked confused,

"we cry together and we laugh together, remember?" Holly nodded, Gail gave her a quick peck on the cheek,

"don't wait up, I'll text you when I get to Traci's, I know Leo's staying with Steve tonight so she'll be alone, I want to make sure she's okay",

"of course, I love you Gail, I'm sorry I caused all this" she looked down at her feet, Gail walked over to her and lifted her chin up,

"hey this is not your fault, it just brought up some memories that's all, she'll be fine, I love you too" she kissed her softly, before heading out the door.

**There you have it, I was going to put in an interaction between Elaine and Gail but I thought there would be too much going on in this chapter if I did, so next chapter! I thought it was about time we had some sympathy for Traci don't you?! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that, I'll see you next chapter! **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**Your follows, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I wasn't happy with my last chapter so I decided to get Chapter 16 out as soon as I could. **

**Guest: Now I'm going to sound weird but I don't like the whole Traci/Gail thing right now either, skimming through Chapter 15 ...I actually kinda... Well I wasn't happy with it, so I'm going to finish that part of the story off in this chapter. Your review has actually given me a fantastic idea, you may notice as you read through this chapter (if you read through it!) so shout out to you! **

**Imaguest: I hope that's a good wow and Holy wow! **

**Thank you all for your follows, ****favorites and reviews (I do read them all). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Gail was just about to get into her car when she heard Holly call her name,

"Gail! Wait!" Gail turned around confused, Holly was jogging towards her,

"I'm-" she took a deep breath "-scared, please stay with me tonight", Gail's eyes softened,

"you shouldn't even have to ask-" she sighed, "-I can't believe I was going to run off to Traci's after what's happened, I feel like such an idiot" she rubbed her eyes roughly, Holly held her hands,

"I know you feel conflicted with Traci, you don't know if you should be there for her or not, but honey, she's a grown woman, we should just all move on, I still have mixed emotions about her, but you-" she paused "-you should be with me tonight, because baby, _I _need _you_ tonight, Cal is in prison, we are safe, I just want to be held tonight" Holly blinked away her tears as she opened her heart up to Gail,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hol" Holly smiled a little,

"don't mention it, come on pizza awaits" Gail grinned at the familiar words and they both made their way inside hands linked together.

* * *

They were cuddling on the couch when Gail spoke up "how do you put up with me?" She was playing with Holly's fingers which had been resting on her abdomen, Holly paused the movie they were watching,

"what do you mean?" Her brows furrowed with confusion,

"you're always so understanding, you know what I need when I'm upset or angry, you just _know me_, we've been through so much in so little time, I've been a complete emotional wreck, and you just swoop in and pick me up-" she took a deep breath "- how do you put up with me?" Holly linked their hands together,

" because I love you, and I know if I ever need you there like you've needed me, I know you'd be there no matter what, you make me happy, you make me feel loved and safe, it's all I have ever hoped for, _you_ are all that I've ever hoped for. As far as understanding, I don't know I guess I'm just patient and I trust you enough to come and explain to me, we will have our ups and downs, we'll disagree, argue but honey-" she paused "-the makeup sex will be great" she kissed the side of Gail's head,

"I love you too, so so much and I'm glad you stopped me from leaving tonight, I don't know what I was thinking, you're my girlfriend , my best friend, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than in your arms and you're thinking about sex? Really Holly? You are insatiable" Holly chuckled,

"Aw you're so sweet and I was just making a point" she yawned,

"come on let's go to bed" Gail tugged Holly up and led them to their bedroom, where they both collapsed onto the bed, Gail managed to get up and under the covers, she poked Holly gently on the cheek,

"Get under the covers-" her voice grew quieter "- I want to hold you" Holly smiled to herself before joining Gail, she sighed in content as she felt Gail press against her from behind, Gail's strong arms wrapped around her, Holly snuggled in closer, Gail kissed the top of her head,

" I love you" she whispered,

"I love you too".

* * *

"Hey Gail good to see you back" Shaw shouted from across the station,

"Thanks, decided to come in a day earlier! Paperwork isn't going to do itself!" Gail shouted back, she spotted Traci and made her way over to her,

"Hey Traci is it okay if sit in on the interrogation?"

"Hey Gail, yeah of course you can, you are one of the assigned officers after all, interrogation room 3 be there in 10 minutes" Gail smiled warmly,

"you okay?",

"I'm great, I just needed some space yesterday" Traci smiled back at Gail, who nodded signalling she understood and left.

* * *

"What were your intentions towards Officer Peck and Dr Stewart?" Traci asked,

" well-" he smirked "-Peck wasn't for me she was for Perik, Stewart however-" he rubbed his hands together "-I was going to show her the very reason it was unnatural to be _gay_, every woman needs a man, especially in the bedroom, I was going to show her what she was missing and have her begging for more and then-" he paused "- I was going to kill her, slowly" he stopped smiling when he realised what he had just said,

" you're going away for a long time, you can spend some quality time with Perik" she slammed the room door and sighed,

"Wow you were brilliant in there" Gail said quietly,

"He seems a little slow and he opens up quickly and only realises just what he's said _after _he's said it, all I did was ask the right question-" she paused "-Hey are you okay? It must have been hard hearing that" Traci rubbed her hand soothingly up the blondes arm,

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going on a lunch break see you later" Gail exited the station with only one woman on her mind _Holly_.

* * *

"Queen of Nerds? You in here?" Gail called out into the lab, she smiled when she saw Holly strut over to her in her pristine white lab coat,

"Queen of Nerds? You give me all these nicknames and I have none for you, so if I'm Queen of Nerds, you're Queen of Cheese-puffs" Gail huffed, but her huff quickly turned into a quiet moan as Holly's lips met her own,

"Hey Queen of Cheese-puffs"

"hey Queen of Nerds" they both chuckled,

"these nicknames will never stick" Gail said grinning, before she pulled Holly into a tight embrace, her arms thrown around Holly's neck,

"Gail, baby? What's happened?" Holly asked as she massaged circles into Gail's back,

"nothing, I just missed you, that's all, and um I sat in on Cal's interrogation" Gail pulled back a little but the brunette never released her hold,

"what did he say Gail?"

"he told us what he was planning on doing to you"

"Which was?" Holly said encouragingly,

"Please don't make me tell you, he's locked up, you don't need to know the details, please Holly, don't, I don't want you to be scared, I just needed to see you, it just shook me up a little" Gail said honestly,

"I think I'd prefer not to know anyway, so okay, um you have an appointment to see the shrink tomorrow by the way" Gail scrunched her nose up, Holly chuckled lightly before planting a kiss on her nose,

"It'll be fine Gail" Holly said before she kissed her lightly, Gail sighed,

"I need to go to this,I need it, I want to get back to being me"

"come on let's go grab some lunch" Holly said squeezing her hips gently.

* * *

"Gail? Why were you kissing some woman in a café earlier? You were spotted by multiple people" Gail spun her chair around at the sound of her mothers voice,

"she's not just _some _woman, she's my girlfriend mother, she was the one that took care of me when I was shot, she's the one that showed she gave a damn about what happened to me, so no mother she isn't just _some _woman" Gail replied, Superintendent Peck stood there mouth agape,

"Gail Peck, you will listen to me, you should be concentrating on becoming a detective not kissing some floozy"

"Floozy mother? Floozy?! She is the most beautiful, intelligent person I have ever met-" Elaine went to interrupt her but Gail held up her hand "- no! Shut up! I love her, she is the best thing that has ever happened in my life, she helped me get back on my feet multiple times, where were you?! When I was shot! Where were you?! When I was abducted! Where were you?! When Perik attacked me again! Where were you?! When I needed my mother! Where were you?! When I needed a mother that would wrap her arms around me and tell me everything was going to be okay! Where were you?! You sure weren't by my side but Holly ever since me and Holly met she has been nothing but good to me, she's held me when I woke up from nightmares she has been there for me in the last few months more than you have been in my entire life, I know for a fact that without her, I would be dead by now, but you couldn't care less if I was dead or alive, as long as I don't dent the Peck name, right?! Well _mother_ I am done with living up to your expectations, don't ever _ever_ insult my girlfriend again, I found someone, I found someone who loves me despite my flaws, I found someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with, have children with one day! Her name is Holly Stewart she is the youngest forensic pathologist in Toronto, she is smart and funny, and I love her, she is perfect _perfect_ to me! If you came here to yell at me, don't waste your breath, just leave!" Elaine Peck turned on her heel and all but ran out the building, the whole station erupted with applause, Gail's eyes zoned in on one person, _Holly._ She had tears in her eyes and she quickly walked over to Gail and kissed her passionately, she rested her forehead against Gail's her hands cupped her face,

"I am so proud of you" she said through tears,

" and I'm proud to have you" she kissed Holly slowly,

"Get a room already!" Steve shouted from his desk, a big grin plastered on his face, Gail flipped him off behind Holly's back, smiling as she continued kissing Holly,

"Love you too baby sis!".

**There we go, hope it was okay! I'm going to take a few days to study and brainstorm some ideas for this story :) can't wait to continue it!**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN! **

**Your follows, favourites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading have a nice day/evening :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Woo! I'm in a Christmasy mood so lets get some of the Christmas Fluff out :) **

**1076kd: Holy crap! You really understand this story so well! I'm glad you understood Chapter 15 :) Yeah after reading that one review, I started thinking about having Holly show her vulnerable side, so that's what I did :). Yeah I really enjoyed writing that scene, haha I'm glad you found it awesome! It's so nice to hear that :) I think Gail has got to that point where she just doesn't care what people think of her and Holly, especially her mother! Oh gosh I have so many ideas for the therapy session! Thank you so much for your review!**

**Imaguest: Ah you're welcome, it's Christmas! I'm quite a positive person, which is the reason that the outcome with Golly after the dark moments, is normally positive and why they always end up seeking comfort in each other :) Thank you for your review! **

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all). **

**Song reference: - Mr Probz- Nothing Really Matters  
**

**The song reference will all become clear once you reach the section in the story :) **

**This is quite a long chapter so grab some Hot chocolate, get the fire going, sit back and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"No dad, yes dad, seriously dad?-" Gail rolled her eyes and Holly watched with curiosity "- Yes I love her, yes she loves me, I moved in a few days ago-" there was a moments pause "- hey! I do treat her well! Dad seriously it's Holly we were best friends before we became something more, you've met her! Family dinner? What about mother, I'm sure she's filled you in about what happened at the station earlier, thanks dad it means a lot coming from you, you better hope that she can't hear you praising me for standing up to her, okay we'll be there, I'm hiding behind you, you're my favorite parent, I love you too, bye dad" Bill, Gail's dad, had rung her to find out what happened at the station and to find out about Holly, he knew they had been best friends for half a year but he hadn't heard about the escalation in their friendship. Holly chuckled, she was sitting on the couch, reading, while Gail was swinging her feet off the kitchen island,

"was that Bill interrogating you?" Holly asked, she was fond of Bill, he was a very warm and welcoming man, Gail shrugged,

"he just wanted to get my side of the story, because you know-" she paused "-my mother likes to _exaggerate _things" Holly walked over to Gail and rested her hands on Gail's knees,

"well you were rather loud honey, but I'm so proud of you" Holly squeezed Gail's thigh affectionately,

"Me? Loud? You should hear yourself when we're fuc-" Holly clamped her hand over Gail's mouth,

"finish that sentence and you'll be taking care of your own _needs" _she moved her hand and Gail pouted,

"you play an unfair game Stewart, we both know you're the insatiable one here, you wouldn't last a week without all of this" she gestured to herself and Holly laughed,

"oh really-" she moved closer to Gail, their lips as close as they possibly could be without touching,

"-do you want to test that theory officer?" Holly whispered, Gail visibly gulped, she was about to speak when her eyes went wide with shock, she pushed Holly away gently and jumped of the counter,

"I'm going to be late for my session with Dr Maur, crap!" she rushed around grabbing her car keys and jacket,

"be polite to her, and open up, you need to talk to her in order for her to help you sweetheart" Holly said softly as she grabbed Gail's arm before she ran out the front door, Gail turned back gave Holly a quick kiss,

"I know, see you later!" she ran out the door, Holly sighed, it looked like _she _was the one that was going to have to take care of her own needs right now.

* * *

"So Gail, what brings you here today?" Gail sighed, she hated_ absolutely_ hated seeing the shrink, but she knew after last time she really did need some help,

"well have a look at your notes Doc" Gail quipped, Dr Maur was a petite woman, she was rather good-looking not that Gail took any notice,

"okay then, _why_ do you want to be here?" she asked, Gail fidgeted , she was about to make a snarky comment when she remembered what Holly had said to her, she didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend,

"a lot of stuff has happened to me, when I was younger I-" she paused, Dr Maur looked at her warmly trying to encourage her to continue, she took a deep breath "-did some stuff, I don't want to go into detail, you already know what I'm referring to-" she looked at the Doctor and she nodded in confirmation "- well that never really went away, but I joined the academy it really helped me, the people I met, they were the people that for the first time actually cared about me"

"and what happened recently to make you feel and act like you did?" she asked softly,

"it was a case, it brought up a lot of bad things, I was dealing with it okay-" she paused remembering Perik against her, she shuddered "- a prisoner that was being interrogated brought it all up again, then it escalated-" she swallowed the lump in her throat "-I should have just told Holly-"

"Holly?" Dr Maur questioned,

"yeah Holly, my girlfriend, she's great-" a smile crept up on Gail's face, "-she's amazing actually, and I love her, she understands me, like no one else, she didn't freak out when she found out, she helped me and-" she thought telling the doctor about their emotional sex session was probably too much information "-she stitched me up, made me feel loved, she's never left my side" Dr Maur looked at her with curiosity,

"and how does Holly feel about all of this?" Gail pondered for a moment before responding,

"she's understanding, she's just so positive and nerdy and she makes me happy" the doctor smiled warmly at her,

"I can see you clearly love her, she sounds like a great person" Dr Maur said earnestly, Gail beamed,

"I do I really really do, she doesn't think too highly of my _mother _though" Dr Maur picked up on the tone Gail used, it was full of loathing,

"and why is that? Actually, why don't _you_ like your mother?" Gail scoffed,

"I stood up to her yesterday, she insulted Holly and I just snapped, she's all work, I don't think I've ever actually had a mother-" she looked thoughtfully at the ceiling,

"- I've had a boss as mother, she's all rules, back straight Gail, elbows off the table Gail, you're getting a bit chubby Gail, go for a run Gail, why did you do this to us Gail-" her voice took on a darker tone "-why don't you think about the family for once? You're selfish Gail-"

"Gai-" Dr Maur tried to interrupt but Gail wasn't stopping,

"you're a disappointment Gail-"

"Gai-" Dr Maur was now picking up the phone,

"why don't you grow up Gail?-" tears were streaming down her face,

"Gail" Dr Maur tried again once she was off the phone,

"you're an embarrassment Gail-" she was gasping for breath, she was sobbing heavily,

"baby, come back to me" she heard Holly's voice, Dr Maur had called her minutes ago she told her that Gail wasn't responding to her, Holly had rushed out of the cafe she was at just across the road from Gail (Gail had text her and told her to wait for her in the cafe, so they could have a coffee and talk),

"you don't deserve to be happy Gail" she croaked out, Holly crouched in front of Gail, and put her hands on Gail's cheeks,

"baby, I'm here, like I said to you before I'm always here" Gail gripped Holly's wrists,

"Holly? Wha-" she paused "-I'm sorry" Holly kissed her softly,

"don't apologize, you need to get this out" Holly said quietly,

"I hate to interrupt but I have another client, same time next week?" Dr Maur asked softly, Holly turned around and her eyes widened with shock,

"you're Dr Maur? Crap-" Holly paused "- Anna Maur, of course", Holly face palmed, how didn't she realize this before?!

"Holly Stewart?! You're Gail's Holly?!" Dr Maur said equally as shocked,

"do you two know each other or something?" Gail asked groggily, Holly quickly turned her attention back to Gail,

"we were friends back in university that's all" she pulled Gail up and into an embrace, "come on lets go home" she kissed Gail's temple, Dr Maur got the hint that they weren't going to tell Gail the details of their 'friendship',

"see you next week Gail" Gail gave a tight lipped smile and left hand in hand with Holly.

* * *

"Bill I can't believe you are supportive of our daughter dating a woman!" Elaine was pacing up and down their bedroom getting ready,

"dear, she's happy, let her be happy, Holly is a great woman, she's loyal, caring and loving, isn't that what all parents what for their little girl? They fit together perfectly" Bill said sighing at his wife,

"I don't care! Gail is meant to focusing on her career not a woman! You should have heard the way she spoke to me! Completely disrespectful, she is such an embarrassment to this family" Bill's eyebrows raised up high,

"she is not a embarrassment to this family, I am so proud of her, she is our only daughter Elaine, she is a brilliant, beautiful, smart, independent woman, why can't you see that? It took me so long to realize, I was so wrapped up in your game, that it took me years to realize that we were the cause to Gail hurting herself when she was younger, she was hurting herself because we were hurting her so much emotionally that it turned into physical pain for her" he said his eyes the same piercing blue as Gail's,

"I have work to do Bill, we will discuss this later" she left and Bill sighed, '_can't wait for that conversation'_ .

* * *

"Hey Gaily _pale_y!" Gail shot daggers at her brother,

"shut it Stevie _pee_vy" Steve chuckled, Holly nudged Traci and said quietly,

"they always like this?"

"oh god yeah, get used to it, the Pecklings are a interesting species" they both laughed,

"I need to get to the morgue, so I'll pick you up later, you finish at 6 right?"

"yep, oooh can we put up the Christmas tree today?!" Gail asked excitedly, Holly chucked,

"of course we can, we're late putting it up anyway" she pecked Gail on the cheek,

"ewwww that's so gross" Gail slapped Steve across the head and sprinted away yelling,

"catch me if you can Stevie _Pee_vy!" Steve chased after her, both Holly and Traci turned to each other and said in unison,

"Pecks" they both laughed before heading their separate ways.

* * *

"So?" Andy asked, Gail was partnered with Andy for the day, she knew Andy was a talker and so she busied herself by texting Holly,

_'Gail: Holly, if I killed someone hypothetically speaking of course...would you help me get rid of the body and any evidence?' _

Holly nearly spat out her coffee, she chuckled,

_'Holly: You're paired with McNally today aren't you?' _

Andy glanced at Gail quickly, "um Gail?" Gail looked up,

"what is McNally?" Gail sighed,

"I just wanted to say, I'm happy you're alive, I obviously now know about you and Holly and I hope you are both happy together, I see the way you look at each other, there's like seriously so much love and care, it's so nice to see and yeah I hope we can be friends again one day" she said in one breath, her grip tight on the steering wheel,

_'Gail: maybe...' _

Gail took a moment to respond to Andy,

"thank you, I don't particularly like you Andy, but I don't like any of my friends, so welcome to the group-" she paused "-again, don't make me _hate_ you, it's tiring" Gail said seriously, Andy knew this was Gail's way of saying they were friends and if she messed it up, Gail wouldn't be giving her anymore chances, Andy pulled over and squealed

"oh thank you thank you thank you!" she hugged Gail tightly, who looked disgusted,

"ew, McNally, get off me" Andy obliged, the radio crackled to life '_**all units needed, gunfire at **__**Amesbury Park, all units, I repeat all units, be cautious**__' _Andy hit the sirens,

_'Holly: I thought so and yes of course I'd help you, I need to get back to work now, be safe xx'_

_'Gail: I love you, I will' _

_'Holly: I love you too'._

* * *

"Take him down!" Sergeant Shaw shouted, Gail looked at Andy,

"you ready?" she puffed,

"yeah lets go" they both ran out from behind their cover and fired, both of their shots hitting the target, the other officers were covering them,

"target down! I repeat target down!" Gail shouted into her radio, she looked at McNally who looked back, they said nothing, their eyes did all the talking, in that moment, with the adrenaline pumping through their veins, they were just grateful that they had each other , they both risked their lives, they did it together, Gail knew then, that she wouldn't let some feud with Nick come in the way of a friendship, Andy was with Swarek now, and she was with Holly, they had both moved on... to better people,

"I dislike you so much" Gail said quietly

"Oh the feeling is mutual" Andy replied, they both chuckled and went over to Oliver who looked like he was about to explode,

"I said take him down! Not jump out and expose yourselves!" he looked at them both, they refused to meet his eye, he sighed "good job, get back to the station and write up your report! I want it on my desk by the end of the day! Go!".

* * *

Holly rushed through the doors of the station, she spotted Gail straight away and ran over to her,

"Gail" she took in a deep breath,

"Holly what are you-" she paused "-you heard about the shooting" she said softly,

"um well the body is on my autopsy table so yeah you could say that" she replied shortly, Gail frowned did she do something to annoy Holly?

"did I do something wrong? You seem annoyed" Gail asked her brows furrowed, Holly exploded,

"annoyed?! You ran out in the line of a gunman, you jumped out of your cover! You didn't think did you Gail?! Seriously?! You're so selfish Gail!" Gail stiffened, the last few words really hit her hard, her mother and said that very line when she was in the hospital when she was sixteen, but Holly didn't know this, her eyes turned from a soft and welcoming blue, to a cold icy blue,

"I'm a police officer, it's my job, I thought you knew that" Gail said coldly, instantly Holly knew she'd said something that had stepped over the boundary, "I'll make my own way home I need to finish this report, so I'll see you later" Gail was about to walk away from her own desk when she turned and said "my mother said those exact words, I just didn't-" she took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose, she kissed Holly softly, "-I'm sorry I scared you",

"Gail, I was just angry and scared, you could've been shot and you didn't really help your chances, I didn't mean it, no selfish person risks their life everyday to protect others, you are not selfish Gail, I'm sorry I rehashed a memory" she sighed softly "- how late will you b-" as if Oliver had heard them he said,

"Peck! Get out, you're shift is over",

"but Sarge you said-" Gail began,

"nope, report at the end of tomorrow's shift now get out, nice to see you Holly, you should join us at The Penny sometime, Gail's been keeping you all to herself, it's not fair" Oliver tried to pout but ended up looking like he needed the bathroom, they both chuckled,

"we'll be sure to come down soon" Holly responded,

"I shall hold you to your word!" with that said he left,

"come on, we have a Christmas tree to put up!" Gail said excitedly dragging Holly by the hand, Holly just laughed.

* * *

"Can you go and get the Christmas topper from our bedroom?" Holly asked as they had just finished putting up the tree, it was decorated in a beautiful gold and red, the lights were multicolored adding that little bit of magic, their boxes of take-out lay forgotten in the kitchen,

"yep I'll be right back" Gail kissed Holly on the cheek and ran to the bedroom,

"Holly, you seriously-" Gail stopped in her tracks, Holly was currently standing on a small step ladder rearranging the decorations on the tree, she was stretched sideways, her t-shirt riding up a little, exposing her toned stomach, the lights of the Christmas tree illuminating her flawless olive skin, Gail gasped and stared adoringly at Holly who was smirking to herself,

"see something you like officer?" Holly asked innocently as she jumped off the step ladder,

"no-" she paused for a moment "-I I mean y..y...yes" Gail stumbled over her words, Holly chuckled

"come here you goofball" Gail pouted but slowly made her way to Holly who was now standing in the middle of the lounge, the brunette wrapped her arms around Gail's waist and kissed her slowly and deeply, "what's this?" Holly asked pointed at the photo frame in Gail's hand,

"this is a picture of me and you-" her voice became softer "-when we went to the batting cages for the second time, this time, as a couple" Holly looked at the picture, she was standing flush behind Gail with her hands on top of Gail's which were holding the bat, they were both laughing, Holly was facing towards Gail, looking at her adoringly and Gail was looking back at her with the same look,

"I got it framed a few days ago-" Holly said quietly as she nibbled Gail's ear, "-we look so happy, I just really love this picture" she kissed her on the cheek,

"I love it too" they both stood in a comfortable silence just holding each other and basking in the happiness and love they could both feel when Holly noticed something else in Gail's hand,

"and what is that?" she asked pointing to the star shaped item in Gail's hand,

"well it's a star to put on top of the tree-" she paused and turned it over, "-with my face on because obviously, I'm a star" she deadpanned,Holly burst out laughing before she looked at the picture on the star, Gail was laughing wearing a black beanie hat, she remembered the picture being taken because she was the one that took it, they had visited Rouge Park a few weeks ago, she remembered the day fondly, they had stayed late and spent the evening sitting on a bench and looking up at stars together cuddled in a blanket, she smiled, and then laughed again remembering why she was taken back down memory lane in the first place,

"put it up then"

"what are you serious?" Gail's face expression looked a lot like a 5 year old's on Christmas morning, Holly chuckled,

"go for it" Holly pushed Gail gently towards the tree, Gail slowly placed it on top,

"the master piece is now complete" Gail said seriously, Holly pulled Gail back flush against her, her arms wrapped around Gail's waist, she whispered in her ear,

"lets dance", Gail turned in the embrace to face Holly,

"what?" she asked slightly confused,

"we have just put up our first Christmas tree together, I just feel so at peace, in love and so happy, lets dance" she whispered into her ear, Gail felt a lump in her throat, her eyes brimming with tears, she kissed Holly slowly but passionately, she rested her forehead against Holly's, she licked her lips before speaking,

"I know the feeling, can I chose the song?", Holly brushed her thumb over Gail's cheek,

"of course you can" she released Gail who grabbed her phone and tapped the song that had been going through her head for a while, the one that always reminded her of Holly, she connected it to the docking station and turned back to Holly, the air was thick with emotion, Holly pulled Gail flush against her, Gail rested her arms around Holly's neck, with Holly's on her waist and they began to slowly dance, they looked into each others eyes, seeing the love and happiness in them, Gail began to sing softly,

"_**she completes me it's how she reads me right or wrong it's so clear she's all that I need all I need yeah**_" Holly rested her forehead against Gail's, both of them completely overwhelmed, they were looking deeply into each others eyes, they were completely bare, any walls knocked down, just two souls that fit perfectly together, "_**I know what it feels like I know what it feels like swimming through stars when I see her and I don't need air because I breathe her-**_" Holly interrupted her by kissing her tenderly,

"are you feeling like I am right now?" Gail asked softly,

"oh yeah-" she paused tears threatening to fall, "-I love you",

"I love you too" Gail kissed her softly, Holly deepened it, they were both breathing deeply, kissing passionately, they both parted, Gail pulled Holly into a tight embrace,

"y...you I...I love you so much Holly, words aren't enough to express that" Gail stuttered out,

"but you're enough, I love you too Gail, you complete me, without you-" she bit her bottom lip "-I wouldn't feel whole", Gail took Holly's hand and led her to their bedroom, she slowly undressed her kissing Holly's skin as it was exposed before removing her own clothing, Gail pulled Holly into her and kissed her with all the passion she could muster, she slowly led her backwards until she felt Holly's legs hit the bed, she gently pushed her down, Holly pushed herself up further on the bed, mesmerized with Gail's movements as she crawled her way seductively up to Holly, she kissed her slowly,

"tell me what you want" Gail whispered as she kissed that one spot on Holly's neck that drove her insane, her breath hitched,

"you, I want you, I want to feel you" Holly replied softly her voice full of emotion, Gail moved down to Holly's breasts, wasting no time she took one nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around, she licked and sucked while her other hand caressed Holly's other breast, she released her nipple with a pop, and moved onto the other one, Holly moaned, her breathing heavy, her eyes were closed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her hands running through Gail's hair. Gail began moving slowly down, planting hot open-mouthed kisses on her naval,

"oh god Gail" Holly breathed out, Gail continued down, kissing every inch of Holly she could, she finally reached the one area where Holly needed her the most, she licked her lips before slowly, placing her mouth around Holly's hard clit, she sucked gently, her tongue swirling around in circles, Holly had one hand in Gail's hair in a vice-grip and her other one was clenching up the bed-sheets, her moans became whimpers, Gail understood instantly, she released Holly's sensitive bud and ran her tongue up Holly's opening, Holly shuddered, Gail repeated the action a few times before crawling up to kiss Holly passionately, she entered her with two fingers, Holly's kisses became sloppy as she was overcome with the sensations, she began moving against Gail's fingers, Holly's hands were now on Gail's back, she scratched down, leaving bright red marks, Gail hissed in slight pain and pleasure,

"don't stop" Holly moaned out "don't...don't, oh Gail Gail!" Holly was close and Gail could feel it, she bit down on Holly's neck and Holly came hard, screaming out Gail's name, but Gail wasn't done with Holly, she continued pumping in and out, curling her fingers, Holly gripped Gail harder,

"oh god oh god" she panted out, her second orgasm building quickly, her nails dug into Gail's back,

Gail rubbed her palm against Holly's clit, and that was all it took for Holly to reach her peak, her back arched and she came all over Gail's hand,

"seriously Gail that was..wow" Holly puffed out, as Gail crawled down and licked up Holly's juices which made her shudder,

"I know, I am a sex goddess after all" Gail smirked as she came up to kiss Holly, Holly flipped them over so Gail was now underneath her, she kissed her passionately

"my turn now _sex goddess_" she flashed her lopsided smile, before turning her attention to Gail's breasts, she quickly moved down and sucked hard on her pink nipple, Gail moaned loudly, she was already so turned on from watching Holly come she wasn't sure she could take any teasing,

"Holly please" she whimpered,

"mmm patience baby" Holly murmured back, she continued caressing her breasts, before moving down to Gail's toned stomach, she nibbled and sucked, she moved further down and kissed her protruding hip bones before settling between her legs, she sucked on Gail's entrance hard, Gail's hips flew off the bed, Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's thighs and moved her hands to Gail's hips to keep them down, she continued sucking, Gail's moans getting louder, she moved to her clit, sucked and nibbling, Gail's hands tangled in Holly's hair keeping her in place,

"oh fuck Holly, Holly Holly" she panted, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in pure pleasure,

Holly thrust her tongue into Gail's opening, her mouth sucking while she tongued Gail as deeply as she could, Gail's knuckles were white, her grip tight on Holly's hair,

"oh my god Holly, keep going keep going I'm close" she moaned out "so so close" Holly continued thrusting her tongue in and out, licking and sucking, without warning Holly thrust two fingers in, Gail yelped in surprise, Holly stopped moving and withdrew her fingers, Gail's eyes flew open,

"Holly?! Why did you stop?" Gail groaned, Holly moved next to Gail, her back resting against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front, she pulled Gail on top, her hand slipped under and into Gail's slippery opening,

"oh" was all Gail said as she began riding her hand, her breasts bouncing up and down as she met Holly thrust for thrust, Gail's hands were behind her gripping Holly's thighs, Holly's mouth latched onto one of Gail's nipples and she sucked hard, her other hand resting on the small of Gail's back,

"look at me Gail", Gail's head snapped forward, her eyes wide open, her eyes dark blue, she continued bouncing up and down on Holly's hand,

"come for me" Holly husked, Gail didn't need to be told twice, with another deep thrust she came undone, moaning Holly's name, her head collapsed onto Holly's shoulder,

"couldn't have ended this evening any better" she whispered,

"agreed" Holly said softly as she removed her hand, causing Gail to gasp, she brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them, taking in Gail's juices,

"mmm you taste so good" Gail kissed her deeply, they were both moaning, they pulled apart, breathless, Gail rested their foreheads together,

"come on lets get some sleep" Holly said quietly,

"my body doesn't want to move" Gail responded seriously,

"well then we do this" Holly pulled up the comforter and slid down, she pulled Gail down with her, the blonde was resting on Holly's chest,

"I'm crushing you"

"no you're not, you're actually quite comfortable, my own personal body warmer" Gail looked up and kissed Holly's chin, she moved off slightly and cuddled in Holly's side who wrapped her arm around her,

"I love you Holly", she said sleepily, Holly reached over and switched the light off,

"I love you too Gail, I won't ever get tired of saying that and hearing you say it" she responded, she kissed Gail's temple and they both fell asleep cuddled together.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was quite a bit going on I know! I really did enjoy writing the fluffy/romantic? scene! **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**Your follows, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading :) **

**Oh and Merry Christmas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merry Christmas Guys! Hope you all had/have a great day! Golly Christmas? HELL YES! Just a short Chapter today, I wasn't going to post about their first Christmas, but...it's their first Christmas, I couldn't just skip it! **

**laumijs: Thank you! I'm so glad you do! :) **

**joj14: You're welcome :)**

**Guest: Maybe...or maybe not, it's a little mystery ;) Thank you so much! Happy Christmas to you too :) **

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Gail and Holly sat in a sea of wrapping paper, they had already opened presents they both received from their friends and family there were just two gifts left, the ones they had gotten for each other.

"I hope you like it" nervousness obvious in Gail's voice as she handed Holly the beautifully wrapped gift, the couple were sitting in front of the Christmas tree in sweats and jumpers with the fire blazing, they had all the curtains drawn and the lights on low, the fire and Christmas tree lights created a festive atmosphere. Holly smiled at Gail lovingly before taking the gift, she opened it slowly and gasped,

"oh my-" she stared wide eyed at Gail, "-this is beautiful Gail, it's Thomas Sabo it must have cost you a lot-" she paused "-thank you, I love it" she leaned in and pecked Gail on the cheek, the blonde blushed,

"it's the wheel of Karma,it symbolizes positive energy and joy what's it face-" Holly chuckled

"you mean joie de vivre?" Holly asked showing her lopsided smile, Gail pondered a moment

"-yeah that's it joie de vivre, I saw it and I thought of you, you have so much positivity and you enjoy life to it's fullest, I love that about you, you're smile you're laugh-" Gail blushed "- and you help me to be better, you make me _want _to be better-" she paused "- are you sure you li-" she was cut off by Holly's lips,

"I love it Gail, here help me put it on" Holly pushed her hair to the side and Gail put the necklace on, she kissed the back of Holly's neck,

"and this is for you" Holly said giving her a gift wrapped in black with a golden ribbon , Gail squealed in excitement after seeing what it was, she wrapped her arms tightly around Holly's neck who chuckled,

"I'm guessing I did good?" Holly chuckled lightly,

"more than good Holly! This is a black Bradshaw Michael Kors watch-" Gail kissed Holly passionately, "-I'm never gonna take it off-" she paused a moment, "-thank you" she kissed Holly softly,

"I'm kind of glad we get to just relax and have our own little Christmas, I mean I love having the whole family around but, I'm glad it's just me and you this year" Holly said softly, as she nibbled Gail's ear, Gail hummed in content,

"me too-" she paused "-I can't believe your sister got you a kids science kit-" Gail started giggling, "-she knows you so well" Holly jumped up and tackled Gail to the ground, Gail wrapped her legs around Holly's hips, Holly rested on her forearms hovering over Gail, she kissed her passionately, their tongues battling for dominance, both women moaned, Gail pushed Holly gently,

"mmm hol-" Gail said breathlessly as Holly peppered kisses down her neck "-we should-" Holly moved lower "-stop" Holly smirked,

"come on, I think The Polar Express is on!" Holly said enthusiastically, Gail rolled her eyes,

"such a nerd" but secretly, that was Gail's favorite Christmas movie.

* * *

"Gail baby wake up" Holly said softly to Gail who had fallen asleep on her chest during the movie and was now making the most adorable sounds, Holly kissed the top of her head,

"I think we should have a cheese-puff turkey" Gail mumbled, Holly chuckled and pulled a face,

"that's disgusting Gail" Gail looked up,

"wha..what?" Gail said clearly still half-asleep, Holly laughed,

"aw baby, you really are obsessed with cheese-puffs, you even dream about them" Gail pouted but her eyes were still closed,

"come on lets go eat" Holly said and to her surprise Gail jumped up and ran into the kitchen, "unbelievable" Holly whispered to herself smiling, she looked into the kitchen and saw that Gail was dancing around the kitchen while pouring their food,

"**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to knowwwww**" Gail sung loudly, Holly rested against the wall and grinned, she felt so lucky and blessed that she got to see this side of Gail. Gail saw Holly staring clearly daydreaming so...she threw a sprout at her which hit her right on the forehead,

"she shoots and she scores the crowd goes wild, yeeeeah" Gail victory danced around the kitchen island and pecked Holly on the nose as she passed, Holly scowled but couldn't really be mad at Gail as she was running around the kitchen cheering for herself, which was oddly cute _'you are crazy Gail Peck and I love you' _

"get your butt over here Gail Peck!".

* * *

"I am so full" Gail said as she stretched out on the couch,

"hey move over-" Holly said nudging her legs, Gail just sighed in content not moving an inch,

"- okay you asked for this" Holly lay completely on top of Gail who squirmed underneath,

"Holly, I think you're cutting off my air supply" Gail joked pretending to be gasping for breath, Holly moved off her slightly so half her body was on the couch and the other half still on top of Gail,

"you know-" she paused "-you're actually quite comfortable to lie on", Gail wrapped her arms around Holly,

"I don't mind staying like this" Gail said softly,

"mmm" Holly hummed in content,

"you know-" Gail paused "- don't freak out-" she took a deep breath "-what do you think about marriage?" Gail breathed out, it had been on her mind for a while now but she had no idea what Holly thought about the whole marriage thing. Holly inhaled sharply, before breathing out again, the question had caught her by surprise,

"I think marriage is a great thing, two people committed for life, I can see that with you, I can picture our wedding day and starting a family with you" Holly kissed Gail's chin,

"I can picture it too" Gail said softly, she kissed the top of Holly head.

* * *

A few orgasms later, soft snoring filled the lounge, Holly lay on top of Gail, both wrapped up in a blanket with soft slow Christmas music filling the background, the fire still blazing. To their friends and family, their first Christmas together may not seem that special, but to them, it meant everything, they were happy and in love and safe, it would be a first Christmas that neither of them would forget.

* * *

**Joie de Vivre-Exuberant enjoyment of life :)  
**

**It was short and it was fluffy and I hope you all enjoyed that! I feel like a proposal may be too soon for them but I'm not so sure to be honest! I think we should meet Holly's sister in the next chapter don't you?! **

****OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!****

**Your follows, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you all had a good Christmas :) oh and Happy New Year! Right! Lets get back onto the main story line!**

**joj14****: Thank you!**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Gail get your butt up!" Holly said jumping on Gail who grumbled and tried to pull the covers over her head, "-Gail you have work soon GET UP"

"woman let me sleep" Gail said sleepily and tried to roll over, which was difficult as Holly was straddling her,

"I have no sympathy for you, you spent half of new year's eve drunk, now get up" Gail grinned much to Holly's annoyance,

"morning beautiful" Holly rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile forming on her face,

"morning drunkard" she kissed Gail softly before pulling a face,

"god your alcoholic morning breath is disgusting", Gail smirked and pulled her down for a deep kiss, "-okay maybe not that bad" Holly said, lust clear in her voice as she pulled Gail up for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Holly was elbow-deep in a body, she was speaking out loud, documenting her findings into a voice recorder that was near by, "Jane Doe died approximately 2 days ago, fatal shot is the gun shot wound to the chest, there is one shot to the abdomen and one on the left arm just above the elbow, if the victim was found without the bullet to the chest and within half an hour of the other shots, then survival may have been possibl-"

"-hey ner-" Gail stopped when she looked at Holly who was scowling slightly, she loved Gail coming to see her but sometimes she just wished the blonde wouldn't just drop by and would call her first, Holly removed her gloves and covered up the body, she stopped the recorder and walked over to Gail,

"what is it Gail?" Holly said slightly irritated,

"I um I thought you um-"

"hurry up Gail I have work to do" Holly said abruptly, Gail stood there a little shocked at Holly's coldness, she had come over with lunch, she remembered that the doctor sometimes forgot to eat when she was busy, Gail would normally drag her away for 15-20 minutes to eat, but today Holly just looked annoyed and irritated at the gesture,

"I came to give you lunch" Gail said quietly, she had a crap day at work so far, someone threw up at the back of the squad car, she had to chase a thief through the busiest part of Toronto not to mention the car door some idiot decided to open while she was running that sent her flying backwards and she was sure her ribs were bruised. Gail held back tears, she couldn't deal with Holly being like this towards her today, she sucked in a breath, looked at Holly handed her the bag of food and left, what surprised her the most was that Holly didn't call her back.

"Not gonna lie big sis that was mean" Holly stared at her sister as she reappeared out of Holly's office,

"shut it _Kenzi__" _Ashley stared at her,

"stop calling me Kenzi! I look nothing like her!"

"you do! you act like her and you look like her" Holly said smirking,

"wow Holly you're supposed to be all facts and you're comparing me to someone from _Lost Girl, _by the way you are the reason I stopped watching that show" she pouted,

"don't pout Ash, it doesn't look good on you" Holly said chuckling,

"bet it does on your girlfriend though" Ash smirked, Holly swatted her on the shoulder,

"shut up",

"nawh but seriously, I wasn't joking when I said that was mean what you did, didn't you see the tears in her eyes not to mention her wincing when she turned to walk away" she said as she swung around in the chair, Holly frowned, she didn't notice any of that, but that was because she wasn't really looking at Gail, she knew she shouldn't have snapped but she just felt really irritated, it was 1 pm and she had another 3 hours to go unless another body came in, they had both been lucky, their work times were the same, unless Gail was on nights like she was sometimes, but Holly knew that this week she was on days.

"Haven't you got homework to do or something?" Holly questioned looking over at Ash who was now poking the heart on the table with a pen,

"yeah but it's easy stuff, just reading which doesn't take me long-"

"-go, read now" Holly interrupted , Ashley huffed,

"fine you're so lame Hol, no joke, I'm 17 just trying to hang out with my big sister and she sends me away-" she sighed dramatically "- I feel so unloved" Holly started laughing,

"you really are something else you know that" Holly smiled she loved having her sister around but she really did need to work,

"see ya later McNerd!" she ran out the room before Holly could hit her.

* * *

"Gail? Are you in? I did text you to say I'd be late" Holly said as she walked through the door to a dark apartment, she frowned, Gail should have finished work 2 hours ago, yet she was nowhere to be seen, Holly dumped her bag and walked through to their bedroom, she could hear Gail singing in the shower,

"_**I**__**'**__**d catch a grenade for you, throw my hand on a blade for you, I'd jump in front of a train for you, you know I'd do anything for you, oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes, I would die for you, baby**__" _Holly walked into their ensuite, and was greeted with a very wet and naked blonde, if Gail was surprised she didn't show it she gave Holly a small smile and continued showering, Holly gasped she could see the black and blue bruises on Gail's ribcage, she was badly bruised. Gail heard her gasp and looked at Holly,

"are you okay?" she asked quietly not sure if this was going to cause another outburst from the brunette,

"Gail when did that happen? Why didn't you call me? Or at least sent me a text?" Holly said quickly, Gail waited for a moment blue eyes still looking at brown ones,

"I did" she said shortly, realisation hit Holly like a tonne of bricks, the reason Gail had come to the morgue, lunch was just an excuse to see her, she cursed internally, but before she could speak Gail was out of the shower towel wrapped around herself and had walked into the bedroom drying off her hair with another towel, Holly followed,

"baby I'm sor-"

"don't Holly, not tonight, I'm exhausted and I found out that you and _Dr Maur _were a lot more than university friends-" Holly stared at her, she knew she should have just told Gail the truth,

"Gai-" Gail chuckled sadly,

"I'm not upset with the fact you two used to date, I'm upset that you _lied _to me" Gail said quietly as she did up her bra and pulled on one of Holly's old athletics t-shirts and sweats, this didn't go unnoticed by Holly who would have smiled if the situation wasn't so serious,

"I just didn't want you to freak out that I knew your therapist, that's all" Holly said quietly, Gail stared at Holly who could feel those normally warm blue eyes freezing into her brain, those icy blues.

"You shouldn't have lied, I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight, dinner is in the fridge, night, I love you" Holly felt her words hit her heart, Gail knew that she would lay awake all night thinking that Gail would leave, she added those last three words almost like reassurance that she would still be there in the morning, that this was just a little bump in the road that they would sort out when Gail had the energy to do so,

"night, I love you too" Gail was about to leave the room when she turned around and kissed Holly fiercely her tongue forcing entrance, Holly moaned her hands roaming around to get a grip on Gail's shirt, Gail forced her hands down and pushed her against the wall,

"not tonight" she whispered and kissed Holly's cheek before walking out the room, leaving a very aroused Holly who sighed in frustration, Gail knew exactly what she was doing when she kissed her. Holly sighed again this time in exhaustion she had a pretty long day and decided to take a shower, she let the water flow over her, her left hand against the wall and the other dropped further south, she let her fingers dip into her wet folds, she groaned, Gail sure knew how to get her hot and bothered,she slowly pushed two fingers into her opening, she tried to muffle her moans, but it was useless, she moaned, she started thrusting slowly she had changed position, her back was against the wall while one hand thrust in and the other circled her clit, she was quickly building up to her climax, she pushed in another finger and pushed in hard, she was moaning loudly… and Gail heard, she was torn with storming in there and fucking her hard or simply ignoring it, she was upset with her after all… _'__fuck it__' _Gail pulled off her clothes as she walked back towards their bathroom, by the time she got to Holly she only had her panties on, Holly opened her eyes at the sudden draft of cold air, they locked with blue eyes almost dark with lust,

"you're pretty loud" Gail husked as she pulled Holly's hand away and pinning them above her head as her own hand moved down to Holly's dripping core, her back arched,

"I'm not going to be gentle, I'm going to fuck you hard and fast" Gail said as she sucked and nibbled on Holly's neck, she knew she was going to leave a mark, she pushed three fingers into Holly who cried out, "oh my g-" Gail started pumping fast and hard she was relentless, Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's shoulders and shuddered "oh don't stop don't stop" Gail continued pumping curling her fingers hitting Holly in just the right spot, while her thumb was circling her clit in small hard circles, Holly's back arched and her nails dug into Gail's shoulders as she came hard "Gail oh Gail" she panted as she tried to gain control of her breathing, Gail slowly pulled out, made sure that Holly wouldn't fall to the ground before stepping out of the shower,

"where are you going?" Holly asked slightly confused,

"to bed" Gail responded without even glancing back, _'__great__' _Holly thought _'__she__'__s still upset with me, I guess I would be too if Gail lied to me__… __Damn I need to sort this first thing tomorrow__' _Holly sighed as she finished showering, she was going to miss holding Gail tonight, that thought replaced the wonderful after sex feeling she'd normally get after Gail had throughly…well… fucked her… she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, she wanted this evening to go quickly so tomorrow would come quicker.

* * *

**There you go guys! What do you guys think about Ash?! Let me know! **

**So next chapter Holly has some making up to do, a scene with **_**Elaine Peck**_** is coming up and possibly another serious police case, this time Holly and Gail will not be targeted! **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**Your follows, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Some ****confusion about my last chapter, ummmm, sorry? Anyway on with the story!**

**1076kd: I know, it seemed out of character for Holly to dismiss her so quickly, but it'll become clear in this chapter :) Yeah that last chapter was a little 'what?' even in my mind, this should fill in the blanks though! Thank you so much for your review :) **

**Guest: I have to admit I laughed a little at your review, 'I wasn't expecting a good sex scene from you' haha! Expect the unexpected! I've been writing for a while so I hope my skills are getting better the more I write. Sure thing! Ash isn't going to be too big in this but she'll definitely pop in from time to time :) **

**Guest: Yep, in this chapter :) **

**Guest: I am sorry to hear that :( I know, but all couples have off days I guess and this was one of those days for Holly, it'll become clearer in this chapter, ah well Ash is a 17 year old smart-ass so she's bound to be a little irritating but her scene wasn't that big so I don't see how you came to that conclusion, but whatever floats your goat! Well you'll find out how Gail found out about Dr Maur and Holly in this chapter! :) **

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Holly was woken by a piercing scream, she opened her eyes in confusion and reached for Gail, her brows furrowed when she came in contact with cold sheets, and then she remembered…Gail was in the guest room, "shit" Holly mumbled before jumping out of bed and sprinting to the guest room, she entered the room and what she saw broke her heart, Gail was tossing and turning mumbling before screaming out Holly's name, normally Holly loved it when she screamed her name, but this wasn't the good sort of screaming, she walked over to Gail and straddled her thighs, she pinned Gail's arms above her head, and gently said her name,

"Gail, Gail baby wake up" Gail continued trying to fight against Holly, but Holly wasn't moving, she was determined that Gail wouldn't injure herself more by thrashing hence the reason she had practically pinned her to the bed, she moved her arms to Gail's shoulders and shook her gently,

"baby please wake up" Holly said softly, Gail whimpered before shooting upwards, luckily Holly had been prepared and moved off slightly, Gail looked around and then her eyes set on chocolate brown orbs filled with worry,

"Holly-" she said quietly looking at their current positioning, "-why are you-"

"straddling you?" Gail nodded, Holly moved her hands so they were now resting on Gail's shoulders, her hands massaged the back of Gail's neck,

"you were quite physical tonight honey, you were thrashing and I didn't want you to injure yourself even more"

"oh" Gail said quietly, she knew this would happen but she relied on that small hope that it wouldn't, the fact was that being wrapped up in Holly's arms kept the nightmares at bay, it had been a crap day for her, she knew that being injured and Holly being cold towards her would bring up stuff,

"come back to our room" Holly said quietly, looking deep into Gail's eyes,

"Holly I don't-" Holly cut her off by kissing her deeply,

"I'm sorry, Gail I'm sorry I was so cold to you earlier, I just-" she paused "- god I must have made your day ten times worse-" Holly gulped and Gail looked away refusing to meet her eyes "-please baby look at me" Holly said softly, Gail's focus remained on the bedsheets, Holly gently turned her face so their eyes met, she could see a storm of emotions in those eyes she loved so much, "-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's just I had an autopsy and it took a toll on me, my work normally doesn't affect me but it did today-" Gail's eyes softened slightly, "-it was a female, she was in her early 30's she had blonde hair and blue eyes, her cheekbones cut sharply into her face, but I couldn't help but think of you, she reminded me of you and it shook me up a little, just how much you mean to me, if you died Gail, I wouldn't be far behind from joining you" the confession hit Gail, it hit her deeply, tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall, she kissed her passionately,

"I love you, but I'll be around for a long time", Gail said quietly

"I love you too, you better be Peck or I will punch you in the arm really damn hard" they sat there for a moment just taking each other in, until Holly broke the silence,

"how did you find out about me and Dr Maur?" Holly asked slowly, Gail chuckled lightly,

"Holly I may have been an emotional wreck that day but I wasn't blind, I knew there was something more so I asked her when I had my next session with her" Holly nodded in understanding, "-she just told me you guys mutually just broke it off, you dated for a while that's it really",

"I'm sorry about that too"

"about what?" Gail questioned,

"lying to you, I should've just told you"

"I'm still a little upset that you lied to me, but it's nothing that I can't move on from-" Gail smiled warmly at Holly, "-besides I'm obviously way better in bed" Holly chuckled before swatting her in the arm, Gail pouted,

"bed?" Holly whispered,

"bed" they both stood up and headed back to their bedroom.

* * *

Gail was woken by the aroma of coffee wafting through their bedroom, she felt Holly's lips press to her forehead,

"morning" she whispered,

"morning Hol" she went to sit up but hissed in pain, Holly frowned,

"how did you do that?" Holly asked as she helped her sit up and handed her the mug,

"I was chasing a suspect, some idiot opened their car door as I was running and it sent me flying backwards" Gail said sighing as she felt the warm liquid doing its magic to wake her up,

"are you sure your ribs are just bruised? Not broken? Gail I'd really feel comfortable if we took you took the hospital to get you an x-ray, is your back okay? Because you fell backwards and with that kind of force you could have seriously harmed your sp-" Gail nudged Holly gently with her leg,

"you're rambling nerd" Holly gave Gail her 'shut up and let me continue' look,

"Gail hospital seriously, I want to make sure you're okay-" she sighed "-I should have made sure yesterday but I was being an ass-"

"a huge ass-" Gail quipped in, Holly glared at her, "- Hol I've already been, Oliver threatened me with desk duty for a month if I didn't" Holly took a deep breath,

"right, of course, if I'd just spoken to you properly yesterday then we wouldn't even be having this conversation" she sighed sadly, Gail put her mug on the nightstand and held Holly's hand,

"stop Holly, we all have our off days, god knows how many I've had, just forget it okay?" Gail said sincerely, Holly ran her thumb over Gail's knuckles,

"still doesn't excuse the way I treated you",

"it doesn't-" Gail paused and held Holly's other hand, "-but you explained to me, what hurt me the most was when I didn't know why you were off with me and you lying to me, you know how my mind can take an idea and run with it, but you explained and I understand, but next time just let me in, don't push me away Hol, I love you too much for you to be distant with me" Gail said as she released Holly's hands and pulled Holly into a hug, Holly melted into the embrace,

"I love you and I'm sorry" Holly whispered,

"I love you too and I forgive you" Gail whispered back.

* * *

_Few hours later_

"Holly hurry up, we're going to be late for our dinner with the devil!" Gail shouted from the lounge, she was dressed in a blue fitted dress that hugged her in all the right places, it stopped about 3 inches above her knees, she looked, stunning, she wore a pair of black heels and was currently pacing the length of the lounge, Holly entered and Gail's mouth went dry, she was wearing tight fitted pants that stopped at the ankle, she was wearing a red fitted button up shirt, her heels made her calf muscles stand out, her glasses nowhere to be seen, and her hair was down, her wavy brown hair really did something to Gail,

"see something you like officer?" Holly husked into Gail's ear, she jumped, she didn't realise that Holly had walked over to her,

"uh" Holly smirked before checking Gail out,

"mmm you look beautiful" Gail blushed and Holly kissed her cheek,

"you too gorgeous" Gail said softly,

"shall we get going then?" Holly asked,

"lets get this over and done with" with that said they both left the apartment.

* * *

"Gail you really need to relax" Holly said prying her girlfriends hand off the steering wheel,

"I am relaxed" Gail said through gritted teeth,

"look at me-" Holly demanded her hands coming up to cup Gail's face, "-it's only dinner-" Gail scoffed,

"yeah dinner with Superintendent Elaine Peck" Holly smiled sadly at her,

"I'll be with you every step of the way honey, always" Holly pecked her on the lips, Gail smiled, she got out the car and came round to Holly's side and opened the door for her, Holly grinned at the gesture,

"thank you gentle-lady" Holly said with her lopsided smile,

"welcome nerd" Gail said as she gripped Holly's hand, they reached the door of Gail's childhood home, it was a huge estate from what Holly could see, it looked like the perfect family home on the outside but from what she heard about Elaine Peck, the inside was far from family friendly, her thoughts were interrupted by the Superintendents voice,

"ah Gail dear, you made it-" she didn't make any motion to give her a hug, "-ah Holly" the superintendent stopped short of a greeting she eyed Holly up and down,

"hello Superintendent Peck" Holly held out her hand, Elaine Peck stared at it for a moment before shaking it, she gestured them into the house, Bill was in the kitchen pouring the wine,

"hey dad" Gail said her voice filled with warmth,

"hello sweetheart, come over here so I can get a good look at you" Gail rolled her eyes but made her way over, he pulled her in for a hug, Gail winced, her eyes watered,

"Gail? Are you okay?" he asked concerned,

"yeah just a minor injury on the job" he nodded in understanding,

"well make sure you heal up properly then" Gail smiled,

"dad-" Gail glanced at Holly,

"oh where are my manors! Hello Holly nice of you to come" he pulled her in for a hug as well, unlike most of the people she dated, her dad and Holly got on really well, when they were just friends there were times when Holly would have to wait for Gail at the precinct and she'd sometimes run into Gail's dad, conversation with them flowed easily, they were both very very intelligent people,

"Hey Bill" Holly said after he released her, unlike her mother, Bill Peck made sure Holly called him by his first name,

"food is ready so we should go and get seated" Elaine said her voice cutting through the happy atmosphere that was created only moments ago, Gail was opposite her mother, she wanted to make sure that Holly didn't feel uncomfortable, so she made sure Holly was seated opposite her dad, which left Gail baring the full force of her mothers prying questions,

"so Holly-" Elaine began as Holly took a bite of food, she swallowed and looked at Elaine, "-your promotion to Chief Medical Examiner must have been fantastic news" Holly nodded,

"it surprised me but I was thrilled when I was offered, Gail was more excited than me when she found out" a genuine smile appeared on Holly's face, Gail had made a romantic evening out of it to celebrate the promotion and the night ended with some fantastic 'I'm so proud of you I love you' sex, Holly squeezed Gail's thigh affectionately under the table,

"well Gail you should take some pointers from Holly, if you're going to be dating her, you might as well pick up some good habits, it's the _least _you could do" Bill put his fork down,

"Elaine-" he said disapprovingly,

"-no dad please let her continue, let her continue to tell me that I'm a shame to the Peck dynasty, how I will never be able to live up to her expectations of me, carry on _mother_" Bill sighed and Gail held tightly onto Holly's hand Holly squeezed back in reassurance,

"I was only saying dear, being gay _and _a beat cop isn't exactly pretty on record" Gail just gave a small smile and stabbed the food on her plate,

"you're hair looks terrible Gail honestly, why did you cut it short?"

"I felt like it" Gail replied shortly,

"and Weston has been asking about you too",

"I don't care, Weston can go and live with his _band of merry men_ for all I care",

"you will never be good enough for this family, it was a mistake having you, I can see that now" Holly's fork dropped and Gail's jaw dropped, Bill just stared at his wife in disbelief,

"we're leaving, thank you for having us Bill" Holly stood up and tugged Gail up with her,

"you don't realise just how amazing your daughter is, she is smart and beautiful, if the Peck's are crazy enough not to accept her then the Stewarts will, she will always be welcome in my family" Elaine just stared at Holly, Bill looked apologetically at both Holly and Gail,

"I'll see them out" he said to Elaine who was now sipping her wine, her face expression unreadable,

"I'm sorry Gail, and I'm sorry you had to witness that Holly-" he turned to face Gail,

"-honey I have never been more proud of you, you have grown up to be a smart, independent, beautiful woman, ignore your mother, you weren't a mistake and you will always be good enough to be in this family, don't go dropping the Peck name because of your mother, remember it's my side that it came from" he smiled warmly at Gail who wrapped her arms around his neck,

"thank you dad, you don't know how much I needed to hear that" she pulled away teary eyed,

"don't cry, I don't want to see my baby-girl cry" he wiped her tears away, and kissed her forehead, before turning to Holly and kissing her forehead too, the gesture surprised Holly slightly, but she welcomed it,

"I see you as my daughter as well Holly, I care about you both, drive safe and here take this-" he handed them both $100's each,

"dad-"

"no go buy some crazy expensive wine or bourbon-" he looked at Holly who looked at her feet smiling

"-it's on me, enjoy the rest of your evening" they both thanked him and left, once they were in the car, Holly turned to Gail,

"wanna get drunk?" Holly asked, Gail chuckled,

"oh hell yes" holly laughed and started the car.

* * *

"What is wrong with you Elaine?" his voice raised slightly,

"nothing, I was only saying that she needed to sort out her priorities" Bill was getting more and more agitated,

"she is our only daughter Elaine, if you're not careful you won't just be losing her, you'll lose us all" with that said he went to get is car keys,

"where are you going?" she asked, clearly his words shook her a little,

"I'm going to see your boss to ensure that you can't do anything to jeopardise Holly and Gail's jobs, there is no way I am going to let your attitude and hatred towards our daughter and her wonderful girlfriend, bring their careers down" with that said he left, Elaine just topped up her glass and continued sipping.

* * *

"Holly?" Gail asked as she cuddled up to her side, Holly wrapped her arms around her,

"yeah?"

"do you really want me to be part of your family?"

"you already are Gail and when the Stewarts meet you they'll love you" Holly kissed the top of Gail's head,

"good because I don't think my mother actually wants to be associated with me anymore"

"well DNA, can't do anything about that" Gail looked up,

"you sure? Can't I inject myself with a anti-Elaine shot?" Holly swatted her gently but the alcohol made her miss,

"clumsy much?" this time Holly didn't miss, Gail pouted,

"you do realise I can't see your pout in the dark right?"

"well how do you know I'm pouting?"

"because I know _you_" Holly whispered, it sent a shiver down Gail's spine,

"we're going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow-" Gail said quietly, "-thank god I have the week off" Holly sighed, Gail had a week off to recover from her injuries but she didn't,

"I don't think your mom likes me" Holly said softly,

"she loves you, well she loves your qualifications, it's me she doesn't like" Gail said sadly, and then yawned,

"come on lets get some sleep-" Gail had just snuggled in closer to Holly when Holly whispered,

"I'm in love with you Gail Peck",

"I'm in love with you Holly Stewart", they were both smiling and then they succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**There you have it! I felt like making Bill Peck a little different in my story especially with standing up to Elaine and his affection towards Gail and Holly, so I hope you liked it :) **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**Your follows, favourites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always, thank you for reading :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Annnnnd guess whose back with a brand new tra- Chapter I said chapter****…**

**WOW i****'****ve reached over 100 follows! Thank you! Good responses for Chapter 20! I****'****m glad you seemed to like it, I can****'****t tell you how happy I am that you did :-)**

**I would just like to thank you all for your support and understanding, your words mean a lot to me and so do your thoughts and feelings on my writing. It****'****s become challenging to write about happy things when my current situation is the complete opposite but without further ado my Golly world is back intact and it needs to be resumed so here we go!**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"GAIL!" Holly shouted from the lounge, Gail roused slowly from sleep blinking and wondering what had woken her, "GAIL!" ah that was what had woken her, she jumped out of bed as fast as she could with her injuries and ran into the lounge,

"Holly! What's wro-" Gail stopped panicking when she saw the brunette was fine,Holly was standing next to her_ gun __'__ohhh crap__' _Gail thought, Holly's hands were on her hips and her foot was bouncing up and down,

"what the hell is this?" Holly asked forcefully, Gail's eyes went wide with fear, she must have forgotten to put it away last night, what Holly didn't know was that after they had fallen asleep in their drunken haze, Gail had woken from a nightmare and she had managed not to wake Holly so she had taken her gun from the safety box under their bed and headed to the lounge to clean it.

"Hol I'm sorry I must have forgotten to put it away last night" Gail said quietly,

"why did you even have it out Gail?" Holly asked her eyes burning into Gail's clear blues,

"I couldn't sleep, I was just cleaning it" Gail wouldn't admit to Holly that she had a nightmare, she wanted her to think she was strong emotionally, that she could handle her nightmares on her own

"Gail I want a future with you, I want marriage, kids, everything, but what if one day when we have kids and you forget to put your gun away? What if they picked it up? What if they-" Holly stopped abruptly because Gail had interrupted her,

"-Holly stop, seriously just fucking stop-" Holly's eyes widened Gail had never swore in this way before, "-I made a mistake, a stupid one. Do you honestly think I would be so careless around kids? Is that what you think of me Holly? Irresponsible? Immature? Emotionally unstable? Huh is that what you think?" Gail's voice had risen, Holly knew what was happening Gail was panicking,

"Gail calm down I didn't say any of that, just be careful next time, god damn it Gail! I've stuck by your side through everything! Can't you for once just think! I LOVE YOU, I WANT A LIFE WITH YOU-" Holly lowered her voice "-I love you, I love you, please stop hating yourself-" she came closer to Gail who had her eyes lowered to the floor, tears streaming down her face, she cupped Gail's face and whispered "-your mother can't get you here, this is your safe place-" she kissed her softly "- _I _am your safe place".

* * *

Holly rubbed the bridge of her nose, she had been staring at her computer screen for nearly 3 hours straight, she sighed to herself, she really needed Gail, Gail was the only one that would know what to do when Holly worked herself too hard, but Gail was also crashed out in their bed sleeping away her hangover, Holly pouted even though no one was around to see, she wanted to be at home sleeping her hangover away but she had to work, although hers wasn't as bad as Gail's she still would have preferred being at home today. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed the person of her thoughts enter and walk around her desk and stand behind her, it was only when she felt familiar hands start rubbing her shoulders did she turn around, she grinned at Gail who smirked back,

"you seem tense baby" Gail whispered as she leaned down to kiss Holly softly, Holly groaned quietly,

"work has been kicking my ass today, I love what I do but sometimes it's just-" she sighed "-tough"

"what can I do?" Holly just looked at her, Gail understood immediately she straddled Holly who moved her hands to rest on Gail's butt and pulled her closer, Holly kissed Gail passionately her tongue forcing entrance, they were both moaning loudly, Gail slipped her hand into Holly's panties and started rubbing her clit, Holly pulled back and gasped.

"This isn't exactly the most comfortable position to be in" Gail whispered, without warning Holly pulled Gail's hand out and carried her to the couch, she lay down and pulled Gail on top, she immediately pulled off Holly's slacks and panties and settled between her legs, she sucked hard on Holly's clit, Holly moaned and her back arched off the couch, Gail continued sucking hard before she slid three fingers into Holly's slick opening, Holly screamed in pleasure and began moving against her hand, Gail removed her mouth and moved up to kiss Holly, she continued pumping fast and hard she could feel Holly's nails scrunching up her shirt, she smirked, Holly's head was tilted back, her eyes closed in pure ecstasy, Gail kissed down her neck before sucking on her pulse point, the sounds Holly was making were incoherent, Gail was pumping in and out furiously,

"oh my…fuck..right there, right there don't-" she moaned "-stop, when did you-" she gasped as Gail's palm rubbed her clit "-become a sex godde—" she couldn't finish speaking because just at that moment Gail hit her right on the spot, Holly came hard, moaning Gail's name, she went limp and it took her a few moments to come round, when she did she was greeted by a smirk,

"sex goddess huh?" Gail asked cheekily, Holly pouted, Gail just chuckled and lent down to kiss her, Holly moved her hand to the top of Gail's pants, but Gail nodded her head no,

"this is a I owe you Stewart, you owe me, and I will be coming to collect soon but not now, I need to go and see Dr Maur" Gail said pecking Holly on the lips before standing up and collecting the brunette's clothing, Holly mumbled a 'thanks' as she pulled on her pants, Gail frowned,

"what's wrong Hol?" Gail placed her hands on Holly's hips and tugged her close, Holly sighed and rested her head on Gail's shoulder who was rubbing soothing circles into her back,

"me and Dr Maur have some history that's all, it feels odd for you to be seeing her, I mean I know it's all professional but I can't help but feel a little wary of how well she's getting to know you" Gail responded by kissing the top of Holly's head,

"what happened between you two?" Gail asked, Holly took a deep breath

"we don't have time you need to go to your appointm-"

"I have time enough for this Holly, talk to me" Gail encouraged, Holly nodded and began to explain,

"when we were in university we dated for half a year and we both decided we weren't ready to commit to each other because we were so focused on studying, we broke the relationship off and it was fine for the first few months, we were polite to one another-" Gail nodded, "-but when I started dating someone, Anna changed she became distant and horrible towards me, it broke me because I did love her I just wasn't _in _love with her-" Gail kissed her nose, Holly sighed, they were both now lying on the couch, Holly was facing towards Gail who was lying with her back against the couch, "-anyway me and Shan were a great couple, I loved her so much, we had begun to make plans for the future you know getting our own place together and marriage and all that mushy stuff-" tears formed in Holly's eyes and Gail felt her heart break "- I came back to the apartment I shared with her and a few others on campus one night and I could hear moaning-" it clicked in Gail's mind what had happened "- I walked into my room and there was Shan with Anna in between her legs, the worst thing was that Anna just smiled and said that she'd gotten Shan to open up-" the use of words weren't lost on either of them "-ages ago, Shan didn't realise I was in the room she was so lost in her sex haze and she just pushed Anna back down-" she sobbed and Gail pulled her close, Holly held onto Gail tightly before pulling back slightly and continuing "- I left, and I was halfway through a bottle of whiskey when Shan came to see Anna out, she didn't see me at first but when Anna had left she walked into the lounge and there I was, drunk and crying on the floor, she just stared at me and kept apologising, saying that Anna played with her emotions, she picked me up and held me while I cried into her shoulder-" she chuckled sadly "- she consoled me after she _cheated _on me, but I was drunk and numb at that point, we had sex for hours that night, it was long, hard-" Gail shifted uncomfortably but let Holly continue "- and rough, the next morning I packed up my things while she had run out to get coffee and I had left by the time she got back, I moved in with Lisa while I finished the remainder of my year at university, Shan tried to contact me many times but I just ignored her, I won't forgive cheating, that's one thing I just can't-" she took a deep breath "- I told you all this Gail because I'm scared that Anna will-"

"get to me-" Gail finished for her and Holly nodded, Gail nuzzled Holly's nose with her own, "-she won't Holly, because I love you and only you, you make me a better person, I love you Holly Stewart" Gail said confidently, Holly gave Gail her signature lopsided smile,

"I love you too Gail Peck", Gail yawned loudly and Holly shook her head chuckling lightly before swatting her in the arm, Gail pouted,

"what? Did I or did I not just make you come so hard you forgot your name? Because that takes energy and effort babe" Holly burst out laughing and it made Gail feel all warm and fuzzy to hear that laugh that she loved so much.

* * *

'_Sex Goddess: Where are you? The goddess is missing you and the dorks are driving me crazy__'_

'_Holly: Sex Goddess? Really Gail?! I__'__m on my way cheese-puff, I miss you too, shh just try and have fun I__'__ll be there in a few minutes!__'_

Gail sighed and waited for her girlfriend to arrive at The Penny, Oliver had finally persuaded to get Gail to bring Holly tonight, she didn't want to push Holly after the day she had with the stress and then her past insecurities making an appearance but Holly had been keen on the idea. Gail was at the bar getting the next round when she felt arms wrap around her from behind,

"hey I hope you weren't waiting too long for me" Holly whispered before peppering Gail's neck with kisses, Gail just sighed and relaxed back into Holly,

"mmm Holly not my neck, you what it does to me-" Holly smirked and kissed Gail on the cheek before pulling away completely, "-come on nerd lets go met the dorks".

After introductions were made and everyone had enough alcohol in them conversation was flowing smoothly, Gail was sitting in between Holly's thighs, her back was flush against Holly's front and Holly's arms were wrapped tightly around her,

"so Holly how are you putting up with the ice queen here?" Holly felt Gail tense at Nick's words,

"she's warmer than you think" Holly replied shortly kissing the side of Gail's head, Nick abruptly became quiet and Chloe whacked him across the back of his head and Dov kissed her softly as if saying 'well done'. Steve and Traci were over at the bar getting the next round when Steve turned to Traci,

"I don't think I've ever seen her that comfortable around someone" he said as he looked over at his sister,

"they really are a perfect fit" Traci smiled as she saw Gail turn to kiss Holly lightly.

Gail turned back to the table, and was greeted by Chloe grinning at her like an idiot,

"what is it disney princess?" Gail snarked, she grinned even wider

"nothing nothing, it's just you two look so happy together, it's cute" Gail was lost for words at this annoying perky cop,

"er thanks" Gail said as she blushed, Gail felt Holly's hands start rubbing up and down her thighs before they slipped to the apex of her thighs, Gail fidgeted and took a sip of her Jack and Coke, Holly smirked and began to rub slowly up and down the seam of Gail's jeans adding more and more pressure, Gail was keeping up a good front but inside she was on fire and Holly was the match that started it.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Gail said clearly flustered as she practically jumped out of the chair. Instead of going to the normal bathrooms she headed into the bigger disabled bathroom and locked the door, she lent over the sink and splashed some water over her face,

"pull your shit together Peck" she said aloud to herself before unlocking the door, she was about to leave when someone pushed her back into the bathroom and slammed her against the door,

"I'm repaying my debt Peck" Holly husked into her ear, Gail tried to turn around to face Holly but she held her in place. Holly pulled Gail's zipper down slipped her hand into Gail's panties, she was instantly was greeted with wetness,

"baby you're so wet" Gail just moaned in response, Holly rubbed her clit in tight circular motions, Gail was breathing hard,

"more…Holly please give me more" Holly bit down on Gail's neck and soothed over the bite with her tongue before slipping two fingers into Gail who instantly began to ride her, Holly wrapped her arm around Gail's waist and continued pumping furiously, they were both moaning loudly, it took a few more hard thrusts in the right spot before Gail came undone in Holly's arms, Holly spun her around and held her until she stopped shaking, she pecked her on the lips,

"stop smirking" Gail pouted as she spoke, Holly just chuckled,

"mmm nope, come on lets get out of here, I think our bed is much more comfortable for our activities" Gail pulled up her zipper, straightened herself out before grabbing Holly's hand, quickly saying bye and dashing out of The Penny, they were both laughing into the frosty night air as they headed towards the car.

* * *

"BAAAAAAABY?!" Holly's voice echoed through the apartment,

"urgh Hol what is it?" Gail responded from the bedroom where she was still wrapped up in the bedsheets,

"WHY DID YOU CANCEL YOUR THERAPY APPOINTMENT?" Holly was still shouting even though she was only down the hallway and the bedroom door was wide open,

"HOLLY STOP SHOUTING" Gail shouted covering her head with a pillow,

"hypocrite much?-" Holly asked as she sat down next to Gail and rubbed soothing circles into her back, "-why did you cancel your appointment with Dr Maur?" Gail sighed and sat up and pulled on Holly's hoodie which was flung on the floor next to the bed after last nights 'activities',

"I'm seeing a new therapist starting next week, you didn't honestly think i'd go back to Dr Maur after what you told me right?-" Holly shifted uncomfortably, "-babe please listen to me when I say this, I switched therapists for _you _because it was making _you _uncomfortable about me seeing her, I didn't switch because I thought you were right and that i'd sleep with her" the look in Holly's eyes confirmed that the thought had crossed her mind and Gail felt a little hurt about the lack of trust "- I love you Holly and only you, you're it for me Holly Stewart" she kissed Holly slowly,

"I know, I'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just I'm still cautious because of what's happened in the past, I trust you 100% Gail, my insecurities are starting to get the better of me, I love you Gail I just don't want to lose you"

"Maur is ugly anyway-" that earned a chuckle from Holly "-baby she hasn't got anything on you, when I walk into a room you are the only one I see, when I wake up you're the first thought on my mind and the last thought on my mind when I fall asleep, in my dreams it's just me and you Holly Stewart, because with you I feel whole, with you I feel _complete_" Holly was stunned by Gail's confession and of course Holly's few moments of silence registered in Gail's mind as rejection she tried to get out of bed when Holly stopped her with a passionate kiss,

"you have a way with words cheese-puff-" Gail smiled shyly "-you're it for me too, I hope you know that" Holly nuzzled Gail's nose, they both cuddled up together and fell asleep in the security of each others arms.

* * *

"What's happening little man?" Gail said as she high fived Leo.

"nothing much Aunt Gail" he said excitedly, Gail just chuckled,

"you sure? You seem pretty pumped up for someone who has nothing going on" he pulled on Gail's hand and dragged her to the lounge in Traci's house, she was surprised to see her dad and Holly standing there, she walked over to greet them, she pecked Holly on the cheek before approaching her dad,

"hey dad, what are you doing here?-" her face dropped "is mother here too because if she is I swear I'm walki-"

"-Gail stop, your mother isn't here with me, actually there is something Holly has to ask you" Gail looked over at Holly confused,

"you know you don't have to have an audience to ask me something Hol" Gail said as she turned to face Holly, Holly just grinned,

"Gail Peck, love of my life, will you-" she took a deep breath "-like to accompany me to Vancouver to meet my parents?" Gail laughed, in fact she was on the floor laughing, her laughter was contagious soon enough Holly, Steve, Bill, Traci and even Leo were all laughing, Gail managed to compose herself she stood and kissed Holly quickly and softly before resting her forehead against Holly's,

"god nerd I thought that was going to be a proposal, thank god it wasn't because I want to be the one to propose first and plus-" her voice dropped "-I'd like to it in a different setting so we can just fu-" Holly clamped her hand over Gail's mouth

"-will you come with me?" Holly asked as she removed her hand,

"yes, it was always going to be yes" Holly grinned and kissed Gail passionately before Bill cleared his throat, they both pulled away and looked to the ground blushing,

"Gail I'm here today to tell you that, I 100% support you and Holly and I don't want you over-thinking about your relationship with the good doc here-" he shot a smile towards Holly who smiled back "-as far as your mother is concerned-" he paused "- I don't want you worrying about her, let me do that, do you understand me Gail? You and Steve I love you both and I am very proud that you are my children, keep going you have both created beautiful lives for yourselves, don't let your mother bring that down, she loves you but sometimes she is real pain in the ne-"

"ass-" Gail said quickly, everyone looked at her and she just shrugged "-I am speaking the truth" Bill just sighed and chuckled shaking his head,

"I was invited to make sure you didn't freak out about meeting Holly's parents, but as far as I can tell you are definitely not freaking out, so with that said, I love you, stay safe" he kissed the top of her head, said bye to everyone and left,

"can we please order Pizza, these _feelings _are making me feel weird" Leo said,

"oh my god you are spending way too much time with Gail" Traci said and they all burst out laughing.

* * *

**I hope that was okay! Probably going to add another storyline, possibly another case, I****'****m not too sure yet, but stick around :-)**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**As always, thank you for reading :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Not sure if you guys liked my last chapter, but here is the next one!**

**Okay guys I'm open to ideas for this story so feel free to shoot some my way :). **

**joj14: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you so much :) **

**Guest: I like your enthusiasm! **

**This is a really loooooong chapter, I'm not kidding, it's really long so I hope you enjoy :) **

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all.)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Where is my daughter?" everyone in the precinct scattered at the sound of Superintendent Peck,

"uh um" Chris stuttered,

"don't you know how to speak boy?" she boomed at him, Chris cowered

"s…s…sorry I wa-"

"stop bullying Officer Diaz, Superintendent Peck" Gail said coldly as she approached the main desk,

"Gail-" Elaine turned her attention to her approaching daughter but not before shooting a nasty look towards Chris who practically ran out of the area, "-we need to talk"

"what about?" Gail questioned, she was curious as to what her mother possibly wanted to talk about

"about Holly, I really think that you are making a huge mist-" Gail put her hand up to stop Elaine from speaking anymore,

"nothing you can say or do will make me think that being with Holly is a mistake, the sooner you get that into your head the better" Gail snapped back, she couldn't believe that Elaine was still trying to break her and Holly up,

"stop being so stubborn Gail! You are not in love with this woman!" she practically screamed at Gail, the people in the precinct were aware of what was happening but didn't dare look, Gail took a deep breath before responding,

"I am in love with Holly, I have a ring and I am going to propose to her soon, now I think it would be best if you left before you're thrown out" Gail smirked internally at the look on her mothers face, her jaw was hanging open,

"disgrace absolute disgrace you are to this family, you will regret this, mark my words" she said before stalking out of the building,

"heard that before" Gail chuckled darkly to herself.

* * *

"Hey Hol, could you run this for me?" Holly was busy typing away and was oblivious to anyone entering the morgue, Gail sighed, Holly was in her zone no one could get her out her zone without physically tapping her on the shoulder, so the officer tried a different approach

"baby-" Holly's head instantly turned and Holly saw her blonde cop smirking,

"why are you smirking?" this only made Gail laugh,

"no reason, can you get a print off this thumb for me?" Holly walked over to her and pulled her into her arms,

"I don't know-" she paused and kissed Gail's check "-can I?" Gail pushed Holly's shoulder playfully,

"oh ha ha ha, seriously run the thumb nerd" Gail shoved the evidence bag with the thumb into Holly's hand and Holly sighed dramatically,

"I guess I have a little time"

"Hol do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Gail asked shyly,

"yeah sure, where are you thinking?" Holly asked as she focused on the thumb,

"it's a surprise" Holly turned her head and narrowed her eyes,

"we're not going to the place on the corner by the frat house are we? Because last time we went there Gail I swear my salad _moved _and-",

"calm down lunchbox, this place is special to me, really special and I want to take you tonight" Gail said simply,

"okay then. we're going out for dinner tonight" Holly said excitedly as she turned her attention back to the thumb.

"Oh nelly, check this out Gail" Holly said a few moments later, Gail walked over and looked at the thumb over Holly's shoulder, her nose scrunched up in confusion,

"yeah I see nothing" she said as she stepped back, Holly rolled her eyes as Gail wrapped her arms around Holly,

"look closer" Holly quickly grabbed Gail's hand which had started slowly inching to the top of the waistband of her slacks, Gail sighed quickly kissed Holly's neck and focused her attention on the thumb,

"can you just tell me what it is that is so fascinating about this thumb?" Gail asked impatiently,

"I can't get a print off a thumb that never had a print in the first place, this thumb never had a thumbprint, it is likely that they were burnt off at a very young age, therefore when the person was growing up there was plenty of time for it to heal, the question is why was the thumbprint burnt off in the first place?" Holly said excitedly,

"that's where I come in, I'll see you later I need to get back to the precinct" she kissed Holly on the cheek but before she could leave Holly grabbed her by her wrist,

"listen I heard what happened at the precinct with the Superintendent-" Gail eyes went wide,

"what? How much do you kno-" Holly cut her off by kissing her deeply,

"just that she tried to tell you that being with me is a mistake-" Gail went to speak but Holly raised her eyebrows "- I _also _heard that you defended our relationship, and something about Elaine storming off, know anything about that?-" Gail felt relief flood through her body, Holly didn't know that she was thinking of proposing to her, "-Gail?"

"oh right yeah sorry, yeah that's all true, Holly as far as I'm concerned you're it for me, nothing my birth-giver-" Holly chuckled softly at that "- says will change that or change how I feel about you" Holly didn't say anything just pulled Gail into an embrace,

"you've changed so much in the last few months-" she kissed her girlfriend's forehead before whispering softly "-you've stopped running".

* * *

"I'm going to propose to Holly" Gail said all in one breath to Traci who nearly spat out her coffee,

"what?!" she responded wide eyed,

"I said-"

"no no I heard what you said, Gail that's great news! What do her parents think?!" Gail blinked, she hadn't thought that she hadn't even met Holly's parents yet,

"I haven't met them yet" she said quietly,

"what?" Traci said her excitement dying down,

"I said I haven't met them yet" Gail huffed out, _'__maybe proposing is a bit too early__'_ she thought to herself,

"oh but if you want to propose Gail just do it, meet the parents after-" Traci said her excitement rising again, "-the ring?! Please can I see the ring?!" Gail rolled her eyes and pulled out a black box, Traci was on the edge of her seat and that's when Gail opened the box to reveal a beautiful, 4 carat black round diamond engagement ring, 18k black gold, Traci gasped and her eyes teared up, Gail looked at her in confusion,

"Traci wha-" she was cut off by Traci pulling her into a tight hug,

"you're happy Gail, you're finally letting yourself be happy, that ring is beautiful Gail absolutely beautiful and I'm sure Holly will love it" she said as she released Gail,

"thank you Traci but we're going to meet her parents tomorrow in Vancouver so I might wait until after the visit, you know?"

"yeah well for whenever you propose good luck! Make it romantic Peck!" Traci said as she left the precinct, Gail smiled, she couldn't wait to take this next step, she just hoped Holly was on the same page as her.

* * *

"Epstein! Price! McNally! Diaz! All of you are assisting on this case! So focus!" Oliver boomed into the room where parade was normally held, everyone nodded, Chris raised his hand

"Diaz",

"sir why are we on this case and not on our usual duties?" he was just curious,

"this case hits close to home-" this had caught everyones attention, Sargent Shaw sighed before continuing "-last night Frank and Noelle were attacked in their home and so was their 2 year old son" the whole room were shocked silent, "-Frank and Noelle are both in hospital, stable but seriously injured-" the officers waited, the sound of the clock was all that could be heard "-their son is fine-" everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding "- a few cuts and bruises but he'll be okay he is with Noelle's sister, now we need to find out who did this and why. Give it your all officers! You are dismissed!" they piled out the room and Gail slowly walked in,

"sarge why aren't I on this case?" Gail asked a little nervous about the answer, had her mother gotten to him?

"you're off to Vancouver for 3 days Officer, you may be gone but life here still continues, that's the only reason, we need to solve this case as soon as possible-" Gail nodded her head slowly "-you're one of my best officers Gail, I shall be sulking while I await your return" he wiped an invisible tear from his cheek, Gail chuckled lightly, he smiled at her,

"off you go little Peck, your shift ended 5 minutes ago" he ushered her out the room. When she reached the changing rooms she rested her forehead against the cool lockers, her entire body was aching, she had to chase idiots all day, not to mention the visit from her mothers hired team of thugs and she was exhausted and bruised, she sighed as she closed her locker and headed out to her car but before she got in her phone buzzed,

'_Nicholas: Gail you should really report what happened, it's not right she shouldn't be allowed to get away with it, you know I won't say anything, but Gail, seriously report it, I managed to track down one of the guys and he's in custody, we got him to talk and we also found transactions from Superintendents account to theirs, Gail, I hope you're okay' _

Gail sighed before typing out a quick message,

'_Gail: Nick I just need some space to decide what to do, but thank you for today I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you following my stubborn ass into the warehouse which I guess was a false call my mother set up, but thanks, I still dislike you, but I know when to say thank you'._

Nick laughed, Gail is still Gail,

'_Nicholas: You're welcome Peck'._

* * *

Holly arrived home an hour after Gail did, she was curious as to why their apartment was still dark, she slowly made her way through to the bedroom and found Gail lying on her stomach snoring softly, her boots were still on as was her coat, Holly stifled a laugh as she saw Gail was still holding her car keys in her hand, she moved closer and crouched at the side of the bed, she caressed Gail's face gently, before whispering "baby?-" one of Gail's eyes slowly opened before it snapped shut again, "-baby you need to wake up, you won't sleep tonight if you sleep now" Gail yawned and slowly opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Holly, _'__adorable__' _Holly thought to herself,

"we have reservations lunchbox lets get rea-" she yawned again, "-lets get ready" Holly shook her head "not tonight-" Gail was about to protest but she yawned again, "-you're exhausted, we have an early flight tomorrow morning, lets get changed into something comfortable and we can order in and probably make out on the couch later, how does that sound?" Gail grinned before pulling Holly onto the bed and kissing her passionately,

"can we make out now?" Gail asked seemingly energised a little,

"oh we can do a lot more than make out" Holly smirked before placing a toned thigh in between Gail's legs, Gail moaned loudly.

* * *

"Gail get up we need to leave in half an hour-" Gail groaned and sniffed, which made Holly stop fussing with their suitcase and sit beside her girlfriend, "-Gail honey? Are you sick?" Holly asked as she checked her forehead, which was warmer than usual, Gail just groaned and rolled over,

"no, just tired, I'll be fine" she said weakly as she slowly got up and trudged to the bathroom, Holly shook her head, Gail Peck was still as stubborn as she was the first day they met at the crime scene.

Gail felt sick, really really sick, her entire body was aching and it hurt to just move, her eyes were stinging and watering, but she had to act like she was fine because, number one she didn't want to let Holly down she was excited and looking forward to seeing her family again, and number two she was Gail Peck the badass, she sighed to herself as she splashed cool water over her face. When she left the bathroom she could smell coffee and on her side table was a glass of water and some tablets with a note,

'_stop being stubborn Cheese-puff and take these, they should help you feel a little better , coffee is ready come down when you__'__re ready H xx__' _Gail smiled weakly at the note, god she really loved this woman, she quickly took the tablets, pulled on some sweats and a hoodie and headed downstairs.

"Holly I said i'd bring the suitcase down" she said as she grabbed a flask of coffee,

"I am perfectly capable of carrying heavy things Gail" Holly said as she cupped Gail's cheeks and kissed her forehead she heard Gail mumble something about being mushy,

"I know, I didn't mean it like that" she sighed and rested her head on Holly's shoulder,

"besides, you should know my strength-" she paused "-especially the way I made you come last ni-" Gail groaned and pulled away,

"Holly don't, I don't want to get turned on especially if I don't have the energy to do anything _and _we have to leave in like-" she paused "-now". Holly just chuckled and double checked the apartment before grabbing Gail's hand and the suitcase and heading out the door.

* * *

Gail had spent most of the flight snuggled into Holly who had her arms wrapped around her, Gail always got cuddly when she was sick. The plane finally landed and after collecting their luggage they made their way to the front of the airport,

"So any freak outs I should be worried about?" Holly asked as they waited for their car to arrive at Vancouver airport, Gail was resting her head on Holly's shoulder and Holly had her arm around her waist,

"nope, I've never been more relaxed about anything before I mean I'm nervous because I'll probably say something I think is hilarious, because I am hilarious-" Holly rolled her eyes "- and then in their mind it's completely inappropriate and then I'm doomed because they'll hate me, OH MY GOD HOLLY-" Gail's eyes suddenly went wide "-is there anything I should be careful of mentioning?" Holly chuckled lightly,

"Gail you probably won't even speak unless you're spoken to-" Gail looked at her curiously "-I know you Gail, remember?-" Gail pouted but soon her pout turned to a yawn, "-oh car's here, lets go".

* * *

"Holly honey! It's great to see you again! Look at you! Have you been eating? Look at those muscles sweetie!" Claire said quickly as pulled her daughter into a crushing hug,

"hey mom, could you-" she gasped "- let go, you're crushing my organs" Claire huffed,

"always so morbid Holly" she said and then she noticed a beautiful blonde standing just behind her,

"you must be Gail!" she also pulled Gail into a crushing hug,

"hello Mrs Stewart" Gail wheezed out, Claire pulled away and frowned she eyed Gail up and down which made Gail squirm a little, Gail noticed that Holly looked exactly like her, the dark brown eyes, the hair, the olive skin,

"mom" Holly said in a warning tone,

"hush Holly, Gail? Dear? Are you sick?-" Claire asked in a motherly voice, Gail shook her head no, Claire looked at Holly who raised her eyebrows and nodded yes, "-come on in, Mark can't wait to meet you and nor can Ash" Gail had heard a lot about Ash but not much about Mark. When they entered Gail felt the warmth of the house hit her, it had a homely feel to it, it was huge a lot like Gail's parents, but it felt like a home, there were pictures on the walls of family gatherings and pictures of Holly holding Ash, Holly graduating, family holidays, her investigations were interrupted by arms wrapping around her, she hadn't even noticed Mark appear in front of her,

"Gail, glad that our daughter finally brought you over to meet us! We've heard so much about you!" Mark said as he released Gail who had turned even paler if it was possible,

"nice to meet you Mr Stewart"

"please call me Mark, you're making me feel old" he chuckled, Holly's father was a tall and broad man, he looked at his wife who smiled before saying,

"and call me Claire sweetheart, I'll let you two get settled in Holly's room, I'm sure she wi-"

"OH MY GOD SIS SHE LOOKS EVEN HOTTER UP CLOSE, NICE ONE" Ash interrupted as she gawked at Gail who looked down at the ground, Holly pulled her sister into a headlock,

"shut up Ash, that's no way to greet someone for the first time"

"ouuuuch Holly get off, MOM!" both Claire and Mark sighed and chuckled, Gail found the scene very amusing and she would have laughed if she didn't feel so sick so she just smiled,

"Holly Stewart stop picking on your sister!" Claire said warningly, Holly released Ash and glared at her, Gail thought it was time she spoke up before Holly attacked her again,

"hey I'm Gail, your sisters _hot _girlfriend" Holly rolled her eyes and Ash blushed,

"Hey I'm Ash, um sorry about the outburst, I'm just so excited to meet you" she said quickly,

"don't mention it kiddo, it was funny and I'm all about the humour" she smiled warmly at the younger brunette,

"right I'll put the kettle on, be down in half an hour you two, and Ash, give them some space and privacy to get settled" Claire said giving Ash _the look_

"I will mom jeeeeez" she said as she hopped over to the kitchen counter.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Holly asked cautiously as Gail sat down on the bed, Holly sat next to her

"I'm having fun" she said as she leaned into Holly,

"good, I really want you to like them, I mean they mean so mu-"

"-yeah alright" she rolled her eyes and kissed Holly, she pulled back and rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"are you sure you're up to tea?" Holly asked she rubbed Gail's back,

"I'm sure, could I take a shower? I just need to freshen up"

"of course honey".

* * *

Gail stripped down and entered the huge shower, she let the water cascade over her she rested her hands on the tiled wall, and let her head hang low, her legs felt weak so she slowly sunk to the heated floor of the shower and curled up in fetal position.

Holly was starting to wonder why Gail was taking so long, so she walked into the ensuite and gasped at the weak and bruised body she could see lying on the floor when they had sex the other night they hadn't undressed fully because of how tired Gail was even though Holly said that they could just sleep but Gail refused the no sex thing, so Holly hadn't seen the rest of Gail's body. She quickly stripped off her own clothing, and curled herself around Gail, she felt the sobs vibrate through Gail's body and into her own, she kissed the side of her head,

"baby, what happened?" she asked quietly,

"nothing nothing I just feel so sick"

"Gail sweetheart, the bruises, they're new" she heard Gail inhale deeply,

"Nick s-"

"Nick?! Nick attacked you?! Oh my god Gail the first thing he's going to get is my fist to his face" Holly said trying to remain calm, she couldn't help how protective she was over Gail, Gail chuckled softly before her chuckle turned into a cough,

"Holly, Nick didn't attack me, he stopped an attack-" before Holly could answer she continued "-my mother sent some buddies to _teach me a lesson, _it's not-" she sobbed and Holly just held her tighter "-it's not that bad, it's just the thought behind it, she's really stooped to a new level" Gail was overcome by sobs, Holly whispered words of comfort, she would be contacting Bill as soon as she could, she knew Gail was too stubborn to do it herself,

"I'm here Gail, I'll always be here" she whispered and kissed Gail's neck.

* * *

"Um Mr Stewe- I mean Mark could I talk to you about something real quick" Gail saw that Holly was deep in conversation with her mom so she wouldn't notice her and Mark slip out,

"of course you can dear" they stepped out onto the decking,

"I know you've only just met me and you don't know me that well", Mark smiled warmly at her,

"from how much Holly talks about you it feels like I've known you for years" Gail blushed,

"I'm going to propose to Holly and I would like your blessing to do so" she said quickly, Mark beamed at her, his smile matching Holly's,

"they still do that?" he asked,

"do what?" Gail asked confused,

"ask the father's permission" Gail chuckled softly,

"no idea"

"Gail of course you have my blessing, I trust that you will look after my daughter and treat her well, you're everything I hoped for my baby girl" he said genuinely,

"thank you" Gail felt tears in her eyes and he pulled her into a side hug,

"now the ring dear, may I see it?-" he asked, and Gail produced the black gold, diamond ring, his eyebrows shot up "-that's unique and I know she'll love it, it's beautiful" Gail just smiled warmly at him before they both headed back inside.

* * *

"Gail, Gail wake up-" Holly said as she shook Gail gently, "-baby you're having a nightmare" Gail whimpered before her eyes shot open, she inhaled deeply before bursting out into tears,

"I can't do this, I can't, I really can't, it's too much, life is too much" she sobbed, it broke Holly's heart to see her this way but she knew she had to remain strong for Gail,

"I'm by your side Gail, I always will be, I love you, I love you so much, let me help carry your pain, when you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, let me carry it with you" Holly said as she wrapped her arms around Gail, Gail sobbed before her sobs turned into soft snores Holly continued to stroke her hair, willing the pain to leave Gail.

* * *

"Holly how come you're up?" Claire asked as she poured herself some water,

"couldn't sleep" Claire frowned, Holly never had trouble sleeping,

"what's going on?"

"Gail" she rubbed the bridge of her nose

"what about Gail? You two haven't got into an argument or anything have you?" she asked as she prepared some hot chocolate,

"no it's just she's hurting so badly right now, I feel so helpless, I can't seem to make her pain go away" Claire looked sympathetically at Holly,

"sweetheart you're doing all you can by being there for her, now I don't know what's going on because you refuse to tell me, but I know you're supporting her and you're doing everything you can Holly" Holly nodded as she cradled the mug of hot chocolate in her hand,

"hey" the Stewarts heads snapped to the doorway of the huge kitchen, it was just past 2 in the morning,

"Gail…-" Holly said quietly "-want some hot chocolate?" she asked slowly not once breaking eye contact with Gail,

"sure" she said as she sat down opposite Holly while Claire prepared another mug,

"how come you're up?" Holly asked,

"couldn't sleep" Claire smiled as she stirred, it was the exact thing Holly had said, it was interesting to see how their habits and the way they spoke had rubbed off on each other, Holly just reached across and held Gail's hands, she mouthed the words _'__it__'__ll be okay__' _and Gail just gave a small smile,

"here you are dear, now don't stay up too late, we have a nice big breakfast to tuck into later, so I want you two up for it" she said sternly as she kissed the top of their heads and left, it only made Gail wish that her mother was like Holly's, loving, caring, supportive.

"Gail, what's going on?" Holly asked as she took a sip,

"nothing, I-" she sighed "-I wish she would just leave me alone, Holly that could have been you that was attacked, it's one thing getting me beaten up but I don't want to risk you"

"what are you saying?" Holly said holding back tears, was Gail going to break up with her?

"I'm saying that I'm going to report her, we have one of the attackers in custody he already admitted who hired him and we have evidence of the payment coming from her account"

"oh" Holly said relieved, Gail frowned before her eyes went wide,

"did you think I was going to break up with you?"

"it sounded like it was heading that way" Holly said sheepishly,

"I would never-" she paused "-you deserve better than that Holly" Holly just nodded in understanding and kissed Gail's knuckles,

"do you want to head back to bed?"

"lets go lunchbox" she said as she grabbed Holly's hand and tugged her out the kitchen.

* * *

"Girls wake up!" Mrs Stewarts voice echoed through the hallway and into Holly's bedroom, Gail and Holly both groaned and pulled the cover over their heads only for it to be pulled off,

"get up idiot" Ash said as she threw a pillow at Holly,

"I am going to get you when I am fully awake" she said as calmly as she could and Ash ran out of the room,

"good morning beautiful" Gail said as she pecked Holly on the lips,

"morning gorgeous, how are you feeling?" she asked as she tugged Gail closer,

"better, I'm sorry I had a break down, it wasn't…I didn't mean to…I can't bel-" she was silenced by Holly's lips,

"don't apologise baby, something traumatic happened to you, you're entitled to a break down" she said softly, Gail smiled warmly at her,

"lets get up before Ash attacks again" Holly chuckled and they both got dressed.

* * *

"Morning Mr and Mrs Stewart" Gail said politely as she sat down,

"morning dear, really call me Claire" she said warmly,

"Good morning Gail, hey you're making me feel old again" Mark said chuckling,

"that's because you _are _old dad" Holly quipped in,

"that was mean, you can't call your old man old, it's just no" Mark pretended to look hurt and Holly just rolled her eyes and laughed, that laughter was all Gail needed to hear to remind her of what she had, she loved this woman so much, more than she had ever loved anyone,

"morning nerdster, morning Gail" Ash said as she walked in and poured herself some coffee, Gail nearly spat out her coffee,

"nerdster? I haven't heard that one before" Holly glared at Gail who put on her best puppy dog eyes,

"morning _kenzi__" _this caused Ash to glare at her sister,

"right you two enough, tuck in" Mark said as he placed a huge pile of pancakes and waffles on the table,

"Holly?" Gail asked quietly,

"hmm?" she asked as she placed a pancake on her plate,

"am I in heaven?" Holly chuckled

"nope, here-" she placed pancakes and waffles on Gail's plate "-eat you look like you need a good breakfast" Gail didn't need to be told twice, she tucked in straight away.

* * *

Gail was taking a shower and Holly decided to take the opportunity to call Bill,

"Bill?"

"Holly, how nice of you to call"

"I'm afraid this isn't a good call"

"I didn't think it would be, what's going on?" and that's when Holly explained what Elaine had done, he was shocked silent

"tell my beautiful daughter not to worry and that I will sort this, please both of you don't worry about your safety I will protect the people I love even if it goes against the one I should love the most, tell Gail to call me and Holly?"

"I will and yes?"

"I am so sorry, she's taken it too far this time, she attacked Gail not directly but she caused my daughter pain on purpose, I will sort this, thank you for taking care of her, you're everything I ever wanted for my little girl"

"I love her, I would do anything for her, I just needed to tell you to stop anything else from happening"

"I understand, I will be in touch soon, enjoy your stay in Vancouver"

"thank you I will, bye" she hung up and turned to see Gail standing in her sweatpants half way through drying her hair, she was staring at Holly, Holly's eyes went wide, maybe she should have spoken to Gail first,

"Gail-" but Gail shook her head no,

"it's okay Hol, I was going to tell him soon anyway, I should probably call him now"

"right I'll give you some privacy" this made Gail burst out laughing which turned into coughing and Holly ran to her side,

"Gail? Are you okay?" when Gail finally caught her breath she spoke,

"Holly you know nearly everything about me you can stay if you want to" Holly swatted Gail lightly on the shoulder,

"I was just giving you an option you idiot" Gail just smiled at her,

"I know you were, it's kinda cute" she said as she kissed her on the cheek and dialled her dad.

* * *

"Gail dear, can we talk to you about your proposal" Claire asked, Gail was getting to know Holly's parents while Holly was out for a run, Gail had finished talking to her dad who said all the right things and Gail was feeling better but still scared, something she wouldn't admit to anyone,

"sure you can", Gail smiled warmly at the couple but felt a little nervous,

"we want you to know, that we are 100% supportive of you doing so and I know Holly will say yes because I can see how much she loves you and how much you love her, I want you to know that I know _some _of the details about what's going on with your mother-" Gail gulped _'__is this where she says the __'__but__'__, but because of your mother we feel that you are just like her, or how about sorry but your too emotionally screwed up to love Holly right__' _Gail thought to herself, "-what I want you to know is that if you ever _ever _need a mother figure I am happy to be that person for you" she said genuinely, Gail swallowed the lump in her throat, Mark was simply smiling and nodding along,

"thank you Mrs-" she paused "-thank you Claire"

"you're welcome sweetheart",

"now we've heard quite a bit about your dad, Bill, sounds like a great man, I'd like to meet him soon, I heard he likes his Bourbon, sounds like my kind of guy" Mark added lifting the mood, Gail chuckled,

"yes he does love his Bourbon, you'll have to visit Toronto soon, we could maybe go out for a drink and you can meet Steve my brother and my dad" she smiled the thought warming her,

"that sounds lovely" Claire said smiling.

* * *

"Welcome to teenage Holly's favorite cafè" Holly said excitedly as she pulled Gail in,

"Holly Stewart? IS THAT YOU?" Holly stiffened,

"Jake hey" Gail analysed the scene unfolding in front of her, she could tell Holly was uncomfortable with this guy,

"so you still experimenting? Going through your phase?" he asked smirking, he was a tall guy, he wasn't ugly but he wasn't good looking either,

"I'm not experimenting and I'm not going through a phase, I never was" Holly said coldly,

"well you're missing out, you know I could change you back you just need a man to give you a good fu-"

"shut the fuck up" Holly said calmly Gail was impressed and a little turned on by her aggressiveness, Holly took a quick glance at Gail who had zoned out for a moment,

"calm down Stewart what about your friend here? Hey babe fancy a quickie round back?" Gail smiled and the repulsive idiot thought she was going to follow him, he smirked at Holly,

"hey babygo find us a table" Gail said softly,

"Gail-"

"Holly-" she paused "- baby, go find us a table, I'll be there in a minute" she said looking Holly straight in the eye, Holly narrowed her eyes but left her girlfriend's side, Jake went to put his arm around her waist when she grabbed it and bent it behind his back,

"listen you piece of crap-" she whispered into his ear, "-you talk to my girlfriend like that again this won't be the worst pain you feel-" she pulled it back even further, Jake yelped in pain "-you even _look _at her, you'll have me to deal with, understand?-" Jake said nothing "-do-" she paused and pulled his arm up a little further "you understand?"

"yes yes I understand please let me go" she released him with a look of triumph on her face, he ran out of the cafè but not before yelling,

"you're fucking crazy" Gail just laughed, she turned and saw Holly standing with her arms folded over her chest, her foot tapping up and down on the floor _'__uh oh that__'__s not a good sign__' _Gail thought to herself,

"Holly? I'm sorry but he doesn't just get to disrespect you like th-" Holly pulled her into a passionate kiss interrupting her apology,

"I'm sorry, you just had to stop talking" she rested her forehead against Gail's,

" I won't say another word" Gail said back smiling, as she tugged Holly's lips to her own, after a few moments Holly pulled back,

"come on lets go sit down" Gail followed Holly to their table,

"so what's with you and asshat?"

"we used to date-" Gail's eyes went wide, "-yes Gail I did date guys for a while" Gail nodded her head,

"here I thought you were a gold-star" Holly rolled her eyes,

"well he has always been an asshat and when we broke up and he found out I was dating a girl a couple of months after, he took it personally and felt like he had something to prove, so he tried it on with me so many times-" Gail muttered something that Holly didn't hear, "-what?"

"I said I should have broken his arm when I had the chance" Holly chuckled softly,

"yeah well I don't think an officer with a criminal record would look too good, anyway, I moved away to go to university and I haven't seen him since, first time I've ran into him even though I've been back here many times since"

"well hopefully he won't bother you again" Gail said as she sipped her coffee,

"what did you say Gail?" Holly asked suspiciously,

"oh nothing really" Gail replied trying to act as innocently as she could,

"fine I'll let you win this time-" she dropped her voice "-don't think that I didn't notice how turned on you were when I told him to shut the _fuck _up" Gail turned bright red and Holly fist pumped in victory which made Gail scowl,

"I'm sick be nice to me".

* * *

The next day and a half went by quickly, Gail had gotten to know the Stewart clan really well and now she was competing with Ash to see who could drop the word nerd the most at the dinner table,

"so I was looking at these new sweets called _nerds__" _Ash said randomly,

"really?-" Gail said her voice broken because of her sore throat "-that's funny because I was reading a book written by a _nerd _the other day" Holly narrowed her eyes and glanced at both of them,

"there's a book about a _nerd?__" _Ash asked,

"actually it was written by a _nerd__" _Holly was now looking suspiciously at them and Mark and Claire just looked confused as they continued eating,

"oh really? what is this _nerd_ book called and what _nerd _wrote it?"

"the _nerd _book is called Coronary Atherosclerosis: An Anatomy of an Autopsy-" Holly stared at Gail, "-I believe the _nerd _that wrote it was Dr Holly Stewart"

"seriously? You and Ash are teaming up against me?" Holly asked as she shook her head laughing softly,

"I win!" Gail shouted but her voice was hoarse and broken, Holly thought it made her sound even more sexy,

"hey we ended up teaming up anyway" Ash said,

"see that's the thing about Gail-" Holly rubbed her hand up and down Gail's thigh under the table, Gail's breath hitched, "-she _knows _not to go against me and teaming up with you would be going against me, isn't that right Gail?" everyone looked towards Gail who whispered a small 'yes' and busied herself with the food on her plate.

* * *

"Message me when you land safely" Claire said hugging Holly tightly

"I will mom don't worry" she released Holly and went to hug Gail,

"good luck with the proposal dear" she whispered so no one else could hear,

"thank you Mrs Stewart" she whispered back,

"I'll miss you, you pain in the ass" Claire scowled at the bad language but didn't say anything, Ash went up to Holly and flung her arms around her waist,

"I'll miss you too you ugly nerdster" Holly chuckled and kissed the top of her head,

"work hard, don't give mom and dad too much hassle or they'll send you to boarding school because they don't like you and we all know that I'm their favorite child" Holly wiggled her eyebrows and her mom swatted her upside the head, Holly pouted,

"come here you two" Mark said, they both walked to him and he pulled them into a crushing hug,

"have a safe flight, message me when you land in Toronto"

"we will" Holly replied, they both said their final goodbyes and headed to their gate.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it guys! I hope it was okay, I****'****m just getting back into the swing of things! **

**Elaine has really pushed it too far don****'****t you think?! **

**When do you guys think Gail will propose?! **

**Please feel free to leave any plots you****'****d like to see in this story :-)**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**As always, thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you all! I can just about find time to update this fanfic and I've started another one…. It made sense in my mind, don't judge!**

**GuestFromPoland: I visited Poland a few days ago :D Yeah Elaine has got something big coming to her! Yeah Nick may have screwed Gail over but they work better as friends than lovers :-)**

**joj14: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you, I'm glad I impressed you with a nearly 7,000 word chapter haha**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all).**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"I don't care Elaine! You hurt our daughter!" Bill's voice boomed through the house,

"I was teaching her a lesson, she needs to be taught one" Elaine replied calmly as she took a sip of her tea,

"she's going to press charges" Elaine's eyes shot up to his,

"w…w…what?" she stammered,

"I want her to press charges, it's the only way she'll be protected from you and your twisted games, you hurt her, your thugs beat her up, if it wasn't for Nick she would have had critical injuries", Elaine's eyes were wide,

"I told them not to hurt her, I told them just to push her around, I didn't want them to-"

"oh so you just wanted her to be shoved around? Like that makes it okay?!-" his voice had risen again "-do you know what Elaine? I don't know who you are anymore" with that said he left.

* * *

Once Holly had set their suitcase down and rang her parents telling them they'd arrived home safely she padded to their bedroom where she found Gail sitting at the end of the bed staring at her hands, Holly frowned and slowly walked towards her and crouched down in front of her,

"baby what's wrong?" she asked softly,

"I…I was on the floor-" her voice was quiet but Holly could hear the pain behind it "-they were about to crush my hands before Nick came in, do you realise what would have happened if they succeeded?-" she looked at Holly her eyes wide with fear "-I wouldn't be able to hold a gun again, I wouldn't be able to be the cop I've always meant to be" she started sobbing, Holly held onto her hands,

"we will sort this out sweetheart, you're safe now-" she stood up and kissed the side of Gail's head,

"-come on lets get some sleep, it's late and-" before she could say anymore Gail had pulled her onto her lap,

"I need you to-" she sighed and wrapped her arms around Holly's hips while Holly rested her arms on her shoulders and massaged the back of Gail's neck, she kissed Gail softly before whispering,

"want do you need?"

"I need you to touch me" she didn't need to be told twice, she kissed Gail hard, her tongue forcing entrance into her mouth, Gail moaned and scrunched up Holly's shirt, Holly stood up and pushed Gail down onto the bed, she slowly tugged off Gail's sweats and underwear, before placing her mouth over Gail's clit, Gail's hands got lost in the brunette's hair,

"oh my g-" she panted "-don't stop" Holly thrust two fingers in and pumped hard slowly working Gail up, she kept thrusting in and out, until she found the spot that made Gail scream and she curled her fingers up into it,

"oh my-" she moaned "-Holly FUCK!" she screamed as she came hard, her back arched off the bed, Holly slowly removed her fingers and peppered Gail's face with kisses,

"I love you"

"I love you too" Gail breathed out, she flipped their positions with all the energy she possessed, and kissed Holly passionately, before slipping her hand into Holly's pants,

"you're so wet" she husked into her ear,

"only for you" she moaned back, Gail rubbed her clit with the palm of her hand while thrusting in and out, Holly's head was turned into the pillow, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, all of a sudden Gail stopped,

"look at me-" she said softly but with authority in her voice, Holly nearly came just by the sound of it, she kissed her neck "-I want to see your eyes when I make you come" she husked, Holly nodded and turned to face Gail, her eyes wide open, Gail started thrusting again, Holly was moaning and panting hard, Gail thrust in and out as fast as she could,

"Gail Gail Gail Gail!" she chanted before she came hard, her eyes locked with bright blue ones watching her with awe and adoration,

"you're so beautiful" Gail said honestly, Holly blushed and pulled her into a kiss,

"lets get some sleep baby" Holly said as she pulled Gail closer,

"Holly I'm crushing you" she went to move but Holly just held her, Gail sighed and rested her head on Holly's chest, Holly kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket over them.

* * *

"Gail? Hun?-" Holly said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, Gail grumbled and pulled the pillow over her head, "-baby your dad's here" Gail instantly sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes,

"what? why?" Holly looked at her sympathetically,

"don't look at me like that-" she pouted "-is it to do with what happened?" Holly nodded and kissed Gail softly,

"come on lets not keep him waiting" Gail sighed and stood up and was about to walk out of the room, Holly frowned,

"aren't you going to get dressed?" she asked as she looked at Gail who was wearing a hoodie and nothing else, Gail looked down sleepily,

"oops" she quickly pulled on underwear and sweats, Holly chuckled and swatted her on the butt,

"you're an adorable idiot sometimes" Gail just yawned and padded down the hallway.

"Hey dad" she said as she hugged him,

"hello dear, how are you feeling?" he said as he held her at arms length and looked her up and down, Gail rolled her eyes,

"I'm fine dad, want some coffee?"

"no this is just a quick visit I just wanted to see how you were-" he paused and looked at Holly "-how both of you were"

"thank you Bill" Holly said as she looked at her girlfriend who was preparing coffee, Holly could tell Gail was stiff,

"I don't know what Elaine was thinking but it won't happen again, I will do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen again-" he paused and walked over to Gail "-Gail?-" she continued focusing on the coffee machine "-Abigail Peck you will look at me when I am talking to you-" he said sternly, Gail turned bright red and looked at him, "-you are safe, you and Holly are both safe" he kissed the top of her head said his goodbyes and left,

"Gail?-" Holly stepped cautiously towards Gail who was looking at the floor, a single tear slid down her cheek, Holly rushed forward and pulled her into a tight hug "-oh baby, it's okay" Gail wrapped her arms around Holly and held on tightly,

"it's not that, it's just, are we finally going to be safe? Have a normal life without looking over our shoulders?"

"yes we are honey, yes" she said before she kissed Gail's forehead.

* * *

"Where's your partner in crime Peck?" Sam asked as he walked up to the bar where Gail was currently drinking herself under the table,

"working, not that it's any of your business" she snapped back, and waved to the bar tender,

"jeez I was only asking Gail" he said as he grabbed his drinks and walked back to the table,

"you know what Tom?" she said tipsily to the bar tender who had known Gail long enough to know what she was like when she was drunk,

"what?" he asked as he served someone else,

"I think that parents are overrated-" she chuckled darkly, "-like everyone is always like respect your parents they raised you, like okay yeah whatever, don't judge someones opinion on their own parents, people don't know what happens behind closed doors, some are nice some aren't" she said as she knocked back another shot,

"listen to me Gail, you've been drinking here long enough for me to know a lot out about you, I care about you and you're a friend to me, don't let anyone else's opinions affect you, block them out, all you need is Holly and your real family and friends" Gail was touched by his words,

"another shot-" she paused "-please" Tom just chuckled and did as he was told.

* * *

Gail was passed out at the bar by the time Tom had called Holly whose number he had behind the bar, Oliver had slipped it to him when he saw the state Gail was in,

"is this Holly?"

"yes it is, whose speaking?"

"it's Tom from the Black Penny-" _'what are you up to now Gail?' _Holly thought to herself "-Oliver gave me your number when she refused a ride back home and now-" he paused,

"and now?" Holly asked,

"she's passed out at the bar",

"right I'll be there in 10 minutes, thanks Tom" she hung up, Gail had turned to drinking again which worried Holly a lot, because if she could go back to drinking until she passed out what else could she go back too.

"Gail, come on honey up you get" Holly said as she pulled Gail up and placed her arm around her waist,

"Holly baby" she mumbled dozily as she leaned into her,

"oh now it's baby huh? Gail you should've just come and talked to me" she opened the passenger door and belted Gail in,

"talking is overrated" Holly looked at Gail, really looked at her, she could see that her cheekbones cut harshly into her face, her collarbones stood out scarily and her eyes at sunk into her face, Holly blinked back tears, she had lost so much weight that she could see the skull structure of her face,

"talk to me Gail, I want you to talk to me-" she paused "-and we're stopping off at your favorite junk food place on the way back, pick your favorite burger or whatever you like to clog your arteries with" Gail smiled widely and pulled Holly up for a drunk sloppy kiss,

"I love you nerd! Lets go get food!", Holly chuckled and closed the car door.

* * *

After Gail had eaten her bodyweight in burgers, Holly dragged her upstairs gave her some water and aspirin and put her to bed, she had instantly fallen asleep, Holly slowly moved out from where she was spooning Gail and slipped out of the room, she walked into the lounge and sighed before calling her mom,

"hey mom"

"hello dear, are you okay? You sound tired" Claire's voice was full of concern,

"I'm fine, it's just been a long day" there was silence on the line,

"sweetie is it Gail?-" Holly swallowed the lump in her throat, "-oh honey, what's happened?"

"mom what did you think of Gail's appearance when you saw her?"

"I thought she looked sick dear, because she was sick, but she looked very thin" Holly let out the sob she was holding in,

"I'm scared mom, I'm so scared what if she-" she sucked in a breath "-I can't lose her mom, I can't"

"oh my sweet baby girl, don't cry, listen you need to support her, get her back into therapy, I know you don't want to push her, but dear she needs to see someone"

"it hurts mom it hurts so-" she was interrupted by a piercing scream "-crap, I gotta go, I'll call you soon", she hung up and sprinted to their room where Gail was in the throws of a nightmare,

"Holly, not Holly, Baby fight it, don't leave me-" her voice dropped to a whisper "-they always leave me" she lashed out violently, Holly quickly made her way to Gail and shook her gently at first but then harder,

"Gail wake up-" no change "GAIL WAKE UP" Holly shouted and Gail's eyes shot open and she bolted up, her hands clutching the bedsheets,

"Holly" she sobbed,

"I'm here baby I'm here-" she pulled Gail into her and held her close "-listen to my heartbeat" she kissed the top of her head, Gail's arms were wrapped tightly around her,

"I want this pain to stop-" she sobbed out "-it's not-" she sniffed "-it's not fair on you, I want everything to go away"

"it will go away, I'll support you Gail, I will support you every step of the way, and we can sort this out tomorrow and get you some help baby" Gail just nodded, Holly lay down and pulled Gail down with her, the blondes head was resting on Holly's chest where her heart was, she listened to the sound of her girlfriends heart and slowly slipped back into sleep, Holly heard her breathing even out, before she too fell asleep.

* * *

**There you have it guys! Hope you liked it!**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN! **

**Thank you for reading :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay I've been super cynical lately due to some ass using me until someone she **_**really **_**liked came along, I'm a very loyal person so it hurt like a bitch I will not lie but here I am! I've also been reeeeally busy with studying and just life in general, June through August will be regular updates as I'll be on a long break from studying, well I should probably do **_**some **_**studying but…. I'll balance it, because I've really been neglecting Officer Lunchbox and Officer Lunchbox is great so I will do better! :-).**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Guest: Yep Elaine is indeed nuts!**

**joj14: Thank you!**

**Guest: You got it!**

**Guest: I've been really bad with updating recently but that'll change soon! Glad you're enjoying the story :-)**

**Guest: Yep!**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all). **

**TRIGGER WARNING- Gail goes to her dark place, no self harm though. Just a warning it's kind of deep.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Holly i'm sorr-"

"don't you dare apologise Gail Peck-" Holly said as she kissed the side of Gail's head which was resting on her shoulder as they lay in bed, they had decided to have a lazy morning in, neither of them had work until the next day, "-honey listen, I want you to get help" she felt Gail stiffen instantly,

"I think I'm going to head into work, get some paperwork done before tomorrow" Gail got out of bed and started getting ready, Holly's eyebrows furrowed in confusion,

"Gail-"

"don't Holly-" she said as she pulled on her pants "-I'm not some weak pathetic person" ,

"I have never said nor thought that you were, you're strong but you've had bad things happen to you, you just need to get back on your feet with some help" at this point Holly had stood up and was holding both of Gail's hands in her own,

"don't tell me what I do and do not need Holly, I can do this by myself, I thought I could do it with you by my side but it looks like you'd rather unburden me to some therapist" she snapped back, pulling her hands away and slamming the door as she stormed out the room, Holly huffed and flopped back onto bed, she knew this might happen, that Gail would start to see her as the enemy, the day Gail projected her thoughts of herself onto Holly, the day she denied she needed professional help, her psychology course that she'd taken a few years ago told her that much. Holly sighed and reached over to her phone, Gail may be stubborn but Holly _knows _her, she _knows all of her._

* * *

"Peckling! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in until tomorrow" Oliver said as he walked past Gail's desk, he was surprised to see the huge pile of paperwork down to only a few files and a short haired blonde writing away,

"paperwork pile was getting a little big" she mumbled without looking up,

"oh right, good on you officer-" Gail nodded "-how is the good doctor today?" he asked, Gail stiffened, she had been ignoring Holly's texts and calls all day,

"she's good" she replied shortly, Oliver frowned,

"Gail is everything oka-" something inside of Gail snapped and her chair fell backwards as she stood up,

"I AM FINE OLIVER IF YOU REALLY MUST KNOW" she stormed out of the precinct, all eyes followed her until the door closed,

"you saw nothing, you all hear me?" Oliver said seriously, everyone nodded and quickly continued what they were doing. He dialled Holly once he was back in his office,

"Hey Oliver" Holly said, she sounded exhausted,

"Hello darlin', I was wondering if Gail was with you" there was silence on the line, Holly's grip on the phone tightened and her heart was racing,

"Oliver-" she paused "-she's left work hasn't she" it was more a statement than a question,

"she has, I asked her if everything was okay and she just snapped and stormed out-" he heard Holly sigh, "-listen darlin' i'm worried about her, everyone is, especially with her weight loss, she doesn't look healthy, she looks ill" then he heard her start to sob,

"sh..she needs help Oliver, I don't know what to do, she won't listen to me anymore, in her mind i'm the enemy-" she took a deep breath "-I need to go and find her, I'll text you once I do, bye" she hung up. Oliver sat down in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"what is going on in that mind of yours Gail Peck" he said aloud.

* * *

"Mom I think i've made things so much worse" Holly practically sobbed to her mom down the phone,

"what's happened sweetheart?" he voice was full of concern,

"I said that I wanted her to get help, and she snapped and went to work but Oliver just called me and said she snapped at him too and she left work and now I don't know where she is and-" she was sobbing hard she couldn't speak,

"oh honey, deep breaths-" Holly took some deep breaths "-that's it, Holly you haven't made things worse, you've just confronted the situation, you know that and Gail knows that, she's in a bad place and it's the people who care about her the most that will stand by her, no matter what, now think honey, where would Gail go?"

"you're..you're right-" she paused, "-I..I don't know" Holly stuttered out,

"okay is she at a bar?"

"no, I rang, no ones seen her-" she paused "-what if she's-" Holly let out a small sob,

"no Holly don't think like that, where would she go that makes her feel safe?" that's when it clicked, Gail was at the cottage,

"I think I know where she is, I'll text you when I find her"

"okay dear, make sure you do, or I won't get any sleep, I love her like she is one of my own, drive safely", Holly teared up again,

"thank mom I will, bye" she hung up and grabbed her keys.

* * *

'_Holly: I am not the enemy Gail, don't shut me out, if you need space from everything, tell me, if you need space from me, tell me, but Gail you can't be mad at me for caring.'_

Gail sighed and put her phone in her pocket, she was sat at the edge of the lake by the little cottage deep in the forest, it was her own little paradise, it was her dad's and even though he had owned it for years, Gail had yet to see it, but then he had given her the keys after the whole Peck dinner fiasco ,_'if you ever need to get away sweetheart' _those were his words and she'd never been more grateful, her and Holly had gone to check it out soon after she'd received the keys and they both had fallen in love with it, it was secluded, cosy and (more Holly than Gail) it was surrounded by nature. She took a swig of her whiskey, she loved the burn she felt as the liquid ran down her throat, she put the bottle down and hugged her knees as her body was overcome with sobs, the vibrations of her own body made her feel even more sick, Holly was the only person on her mind, how much she loved her and how she deserved more than some broken woman, she sobbed harder, _'she doesn't need me, she deserves so much more than me, I am nothing and she is everything, everything I don't deserve because I am a failure, explains why my own mother sent people to beat me up, explains why I was abducted, explains why I was shot, I am done, I don't deserve to be here', I am nothing, would I even be missed? I doubt it' _her thoughts raced through her mind, consuming her, she was still crying, her throat was dry, she hated the world, she hated the people that had caused her to be this way.

Holly knew where Gail was, the cottage was her safe place, not even their own apartment felt as safe as that cottage did to Gail. She drove cautiously down the trail, it wasn't quite dark yet, but she was still alert and aware of her surroundings, _'that's what happens when you date a cop' _ she chuckled lightly to herself, it felt foreign to hear herself laugh, it had been so long. She finally reached the cottage and parked her SUV next to Gail's, and got out, she could hear Gail, the fact that she could _hear _Gail, got rid of that dread she had been feeling, the dread that she wouldn't hear Gail ever again. She made her way around to the back, and approached slowly, she knelt beside Gail,

"Gail?" she said softly, Gail stiffened and stood up quickly, walked a few steps and turned her back to Holly, her eyes focused on the ground, her head dropped, as though in shame,

"how d..did you k..know where I was?" she stuttered,

"I figured you'd be here because you love it so much", Gail just nodded, a few moments passed of nothing but Gail's quiet sobs, Gail was lost in thought when she felt strong arms envelop her from behind, she melted into the embrace, she went limp in her arms and she sunk to the ground Holly held her and they both were on the forest floor, Holly just pulled her closer,

"I don't know what to do Gail, I want to help you, but me on my own isn't helping much baby-" she said softly and kissed the side of Gail head,Gail was sitting sideways across Holly's lap, her head resting just below Holly's chin. Gail just sniffed, "-I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you"

"y..y..you won't" she stuttered, her voice hoarse but quiet, her trembling hand reached into her pocket, she dialled a number,

"hello I-" she took a deep breath "- I would like to book an appointment for Thursday please, no not Dr Maur, yes Dr Sol is fine, okay thank you, bye" she hung up and clutched Holly's shirt,

"I'm proud of you" she kissed Gail softly,

"Holly I want you to trust me again, I can see every time I get sad and say i'm going for a walk, I see the fear flash across your eyes-" she paused "-the fear that I will do something intentionally that will danger my life"

"I just want you to be happy again" she said quietly, tears threatening to fall,

"I want to do that for you, because I want to hear you laugh again, I want to be that soppy couple that people look disgusted at, I want to be there for you, it's all been about me, it should have been about _us, _look at your eyes, you look exhausted, I did that, I caused that, I want to do this for _us" _Holly just kissed her passionately, no words could convey what Holly felt, she kissed her one last time before saying,

"come on, lets get inside" Gail nodded, and stood up, she was still woozy from the alcohol and adrenaline and if it wasn't for Holly quickly wrapping her arms around her waist, she would have landed on her butt, "steady on klutz" Holly said playfully, Gail gave a weak smile, and Holly kissed the side of her head before heading into the cottage.

* * *

"Hey-" Holly said softly, leaning against the doorframe of the cosy living room she had sent a quick text to Oliver and her mom telling them that she'd found Gail and she was okay, Gail was curled up by the fire, her back resting against the sofa, her knees up to her chest, her bright blue eyes reflected the roaring fire, "-I'm heading to bed-" she paused and looked lovingly at Gail, "-it's getting kind of late, so would you like to join me?" she asked shyly, Gail smiled and stood up slowly,

"I'd love to join you" she said as she kissed Holly slowly, it quickly turned passionate, soon Holly had Gail up against the wall, tongues slipping and sliding against each other, both were moaning and panting, they both pulled away when air was a necessity, Holly rested her forehead against Gail's,

"bed?" Gail asked, her voice still hoarse from crying but laced with arousal,

"lets go" Holly led Gail to the bedroom, their hands intertwined, they both quickly changed into baggy shirts and snuggled up under the blankets, Gail had her leg over Holly's and her arm across Holly's stomach, her head resting on her chest, she could hear Holly's heart beating steadily,

"you know-" Gail paused, "-I am sorry for snapping at you this morning, and worrying you and making you sad and-" she paused "-existing" she added quietly, Holly pulled her impossibly close, her arms wrapped around her,

"I love you, I love you, _I love you, _don't ever apologise for existing because you're existence is the very essence of my being now, you mean everything to me, _everything_, you are my world, my one, my only, you're forgiven for snapping at me, the other things however, you aren't forgiven for, because there isn't anything to forgive baby" Gail had tears in her eyes she clung onto Holly as if her life depended on it, and in a way, it did,

"I love you too, I will do better Holly, I will, you're in pain too, I can see it, I can _feel _it", Holly just kissed the top of her head whispered,

"I know you will" Holly feel asleep quickly, Gail was calmed by her girlfriend's breathing and the beating of her heart, sleep wouldn't come easy to her but here, in Holly's arms, she couldn't feel any safer.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Things will look up for Gail and Holly I promise! Just a few more bumps in the road to go over first! **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN! **

**As always, thank you for reading :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Writing this is helping me just to get lost in another world and it's so amazing that I can feel that just from writing, so here is another chapter for all you wonderful people :- )**

**Guest: You're welcome :-) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**joj14: Thank you!**

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Holly could feel Gail running her fingers through her hair, and she could hear Gail whispering something, thinking that she was asleep,

"you know I love you-" she paused and Holly continued pretending to sleep "- but I feel selfish Hol, I've dragged you into my world which is dark and destroyed, I've pulled you into my dark world and I can never forgive myself for that, I'm broken and ruined, I don't want to drag you into that too" Gail kissed her on the forehead and got out of bed, Holly felt her heart break all over again, she wanted to reach out and pull Gail back to her, to kiss her, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't, she kept her eyes closed until she heard the bedroom door click closed, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, it took her a few moments to realise what Gail had just said,

"Gail!" Holly yelled as she sat up in bed, she heard feet running down the hallway,

"Holly are you okay?" Gail said clearly panicked that something had happened, Holly instantly pulled Gail onto her lap and peppered her face with kisses,

"I'm-" kiss "-perfect-" kiss "because-" kiss "-you're-" kiss "-here" she kissed Gail slowly, Gail smiled warmly,

"you really need to stop yelling like that, I nearly twisted my ankle running to get to you" she said as she caressed Holly's face,

"I like it when you run to me" Holly said smirking slightly,

"oh I bet you do" Gail said cheekily, without warning Holly pushed Gail backwards and climbed on top of her, Gail found herself on her back, her t-shirt flung on the floor and she was pressed down into the mattress with Holly in between her legs,

"I love you Gail" she said before she kissed her hard, Gail moaned her nails dug into Holly's back, Holly sucked on Gail's tongue which made Gail arch into her,

"Please Holly" Gail whimpered,

"what do you need?" Holly husked as she kissed her way up and down Gail's neck,

"I need you inside" Gail moaned, Holly held herself up on one arm while the other travelled down slowly, she could feel Gail's ribcage and she paused, her hand resting on the bones she could feel, she looked into Gail's eyes, her blue eyes were filled with so much turmoil, sorrow, confusion, love and lust, Holly gently nudged her nose against Gail's, their foreheads touching,

"keep your eyes open for me" Holly said has her hand continued moving towards its destination, finally she reached where Gail needed her the most, she rubbed her clit in slow tight circles, she heard Gail gasp, Gail wrapped her arms around her neck before kissing her sloppily, Holly thrust two fingers into Gail and she saw Gail's eyes widen before relaxing a little, she set a relentless pace, pumping in and out, Holly loved looking into Gail's eyes while her fingers moved in and out of her, she loved the pleasure, love and desire she saw, and just for a few moments, the sadness was gone, it was just her and Holly, no one else, nothing could hurt her. Holly curled her fingers touching that rough spongy spot, and she thrust in and out furiously, Gail was moaning and panting loudly,

"Hol Holly oh Holly" she moaned out, her eyes never once leaving the brunette's, Holly pushed in as deep as she could go, and Gail came hard, she went limp under her, Holly kissed her forehead and covered her with a blanket, Gail would be out of it for a while, Holly knew she didn't sleep well last night, she could tell straight away from the bags under her eyes, it gave her some time to herself to reflect and think about what she was going to do.

* * *

Holly was pacing the lounge wearing nothing but an oversized sweatshirt, they weren't leaving the cottage until tomorrow, and Holly was thinking about what she could do to support Gail and if she was honest, she didn't know what she could do, so she rang the only person that would know,

"hey mom",

"hey honey, i'm glad you found Gail, how is she sweetheart?"

"she's okay-" Holly paused and Claire waited patiently "-she's okay considering",

"oh honey" Claire said sympathetically, she loved Gail like she was her own, in the short time they were together, she had really bonded with her,

"I want to help her, I don't know how, she's in so much pain, she's been hurt so much, I just want her to be happy, to be okay again" Holly said close to tears, Gail was listening from a distance, she didn't mean to but she was about to enter the lounge after she passed out earlier, when she heard Holly speaking so she thought it'd be rude to…interrupt ,

"you're doing everything you can, you're fighting for her, you're making sure she knows you're there, that's the best you can do dear, she knows honey, she knows you love her",

"thank you mom, I needed to hear that, have a good day, bye, love you",

"anytime, you too, I love you too sweetheart" Holly hung up and put her hand in front of her mouth trying to muffle her sobbing, she collapsed to the floor, she felt arms wrap around her,

"Gail…" she said softly through tears,

"I'm sorry baby, _don__'__t _say I _don__'__t _need to apologise because I _do, _I'm sorry, I am so sorry for putting you through this, I love you" Gail moved Holly into her lap where she held her while she sobbed, Gail rubbed soothing circles into her back,

"listen to me Holly-" she cupped Holly's cheeks and turned her head gently to face her, "- _I love you, _okay? Do you hear me when I say that? I love you Holly Stewart, I'm fucked up right now, I know I need to get help, and I'll do it, I won't let this beat me, I promise you Holly I promise" she said before kissing Holly slowly and softly,

"I love you too Gail Peck" she said kissing Gail with more force, Holly moved so she was straddling Gail, they both knew there would be no foreplay and Gail slipped her fingers into Holly's wet opening, which earned a gasp, she moved her fingers in and then completely out before thrusting back in hard, Holly was moving up and down her arms flung around Gail's neck while her head was thrown back in pleasure,

"oh Gail-" she moaned "-fuck baby" Holly moaned,

"that's it, forget the world, it's just me and you" Gail husked, while she added a third finger, which made Holly grind down harder and moan even louder,

"oh god-" she panted, "-I'm close",

"let go" Gail said softly as she sucked on her pulse point, Holly cried out as she came all over Gail's hand, she buried her face in the crook of Gail's neck and kissed her neck, "Hol I would carry you but i'm too-" she paused, "i'm too weak" she said her voice full of shame, she used to be able to carry Holly without a problem, but now she could barely hold a cup of coffee, she was lucky with the position they just had sex in because if Gail had to take complete control and use her strength she wouldn't have lasted long before she got tired.

Holly lifted her head and kissed Gail's temple, "you will build your strength up again, it's going to take time, but you _need _to start eating properly again, it's scaring me how much weight you've lost-" she stood up and pulled Gail up with her, Gail refused to meet her eye, she hated feeling weak, "-sweetie-" she paused and tilted Gail's chin, "-look at me-" Gail reluctantly looked at the chocolate brown eyes that had captured her heart, "-things can only go up from here, we will go through this _together_" Gail smiled, and kissed Holly softly,

"thank you for picking me up from the ground" Gail said quietly,

"anytime" Holly responded.

* * *

_Later that evening._

"Gail I made a lasagne-" she paused her yelling "- with cheese sauce obviously!" Holly yelled from the kitchen it took a few moments and then she heard Gail padding down the hall, she felt arms wrap around her from behind,

"mmm smells good-" she paused "-oh and the lasagne does too" Holly chuckled lightly,

"come on dork, lets eat" they both took their plates into the lounge where they were marathoning Harry Potter.

* * *

Holly had almost finished her food whereas Gail hadn't even gotten halfway through it, she could tell Gail was really trying to eat it but she was struggling,

"Gail you don't have to eat it if you're full" Gail looked at Holly gratefully,

"sorry I just didn't want you to think we took one step forward and two steps back, it does taste really good though, I just can't finish it" she said honestly,

"your stomach has shrunk honey, it's going to take some time for you to be able to eat bigger portions, you'll get there soon enough, as long as you're eating enough and trying, it's all I can ask for" Holly said as she kissed Gail's cheek and stood up taking both their plates into the kitchen, she returned a few minutes later holding two wine glasses,

"mm red wine, perfect" Gail moaned, Holly shook her head,

"is that all it takes to get you to moan?" Holly asked teasingly,

"oh wouldn't you like to find out" Gail sassed, Holly raised her eyebrow.

* * *

"Dov did Gail take_ any_ of her stuff with her when she moved out?!" Chloe yelled from Gail's old bedroom,

"she took what she wanted to and left the rest behind!" he yelled back, he entered the room and looked questioningly at Chloe,

"what? I'm just looking for some clean bedsheets" she said innocently, she continued rummaging through the draws when she came across something that felt a lot like…

"no freaking way!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and down,

"what is it?" Dov said trying to look at what was in her hand,

"ah ah ah no, I don't think so, get out" she said still beaming,

"Wha..Come on Chlo what is it?" he asked impatiently,

"Dov Epstein if you want to have sex ever again you will get out" Dov ran out the door, she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture before texting Gail,

'_Chloe: Hey Gail, I think you may have forgotten something… 8 inches I'm pretty impressed ;)'_

Gail nearly choked on her wine, Holly had to pat her on the back a few times,

"what made you choke?" Holly asked curiously, eyeing Gail's phone,

"n..nothing" Gail stuttered,

'_Gail: that's not mine and get out of my room' _

Chloe smirked,

'_Chloe: liar, I don't think Chris and Dov use Strap-on's, and you moved out! Remember?' _

Gail choked and again Holly patted her on the back,

"Gail what is it?" Holly said poking her cheek, Gail turned bright red,

"she found the strap-on" she mumbled, Holly frowned,

"what?"

"she found the strap-on" she said a little louder, this time it was Gail who had to pat Holly on the back,

"h..how? when? GAIL!" she squealed out,

"I must have forgotten to pack it" Gail said quietly, Holly let this process in her mind for a moment before she burst out laughing,

"hey it's not funny! I'm mortified!" she said jabbing Holly in the ribs,

"oh lighten up! You find it funny too, you're laughing on the inside!" Holly said as she began to tickle Gail who tried to get away but Holly was on top of her,

"okay okay it's funny it's funny!" Gail managed to get through laughs, Holly eased off,

"are you going to tell her?" she asked seriously,

"tell her what?" Gail asked looking up, confused, at Holly who was still on top of her, Holly's voice dropped,

"how I fucked you-" she paused "-how you dragged your nails down my back-" she paused and nibbled Gail's ear, "-how you screamed my name-" she kissed her neck "-how I pushed all 8 inches into you-" Gail's breathing became heavy "-how I made you squirt-" Holly's hand slowly inched it's way to Gail's stomach "-how you rode me-" she kissed Gail and pushed her tongue into her mouth before pulling back "-how you held onto me while I fucked you hard"

"er..um n…no" Gail stuttered, Holly grinned and kissed her softly,

"good, so you better reply to her" Holly said as she sat up and poured them some more wine, Gail shook her head, trying to get the images out of her head,

'_Gail: Are you sure about Dov…? I hope you didn't touch it because… it has been used' _Gail smirked, and Holly narrowed her eyes looking suspiciously at Gail,

"what?" Gail asked trying to look innocent,

"nothing.." Holly said her eyes not once leaving Gail's,

Chloe stared wide eyed at the strap-on and dropped it,

'_Chloe: ew Gail! Why didn't you tell me?!'_

'_Gail: What did you think I did with it? Use it as a microphone? Ooooh maybe you thought I ran around pretending to be a unicorn!' _

'_Chloe: I just.. touched where... GAIL!' _

'_Gail: Me and Holly are laughing at your freak out right now'_

'_Chloe: This conversation never happened!' _

'_Gail: you can pretend this conversation never happened but the fact is that you just held something that has been-' _ Holly glared at Gail before she could finish typing,

"Gail Peck finish that sentence, I dare you" never one to back down from a challenge Gail continued typing,

' _-inside me, and you see that hook on the other end? That's been inside Holly, good evening Chloe!' _she pressed send and Holly just glared at her, Gail pouted and put on her best puppy dog eyes, Holly could never be mad when Gail gave her that look, she rolled her eyes and kissed Gail,

"I think we just scarred the poor girl" Gail laughed,

"that was kinda the plan" Gail said with a smug look on her face.

"Chloe! Seriously what did you fi-" Dov burst into the room "-no! I did not see that! Nope Nope Nope!" he chanted as he backed out the room covering his eyes, Chloe just stared at her phone, then at the strap-on then at her hands,

'_Chloe: I'm scarred for life GAIL!'._

* * *

**Kind of a lighter chapter! **

**Next few chapters, a new case is introduced the team.**

**We will see more of the others, especially Andy and Sam.**

**Gail goes to her first Therapy session since the attack from her mother's thugs.**

**A **_**possible**_** proposal. **

**So stick around! There's a lot more than what I've given away! **

**Leave some reviews! I love hearing from you!**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**As always thank you for reading :-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here****'****s another chapter for you all! **

**Mimitash: Glad you found it funny! **

**Guest: Nope nope nope nooooo! You did not just say that! I can assure you that neither Holly nor Gail miss men. They used a strap-on because they could, it doesn't mean they want to be with men, the key fact here is that it was attached to Holly, Gail****'****s GIRLFRIEND! Using a strap-on does not imply that they want to be with men or that they miss being with men! Phew rant over! Thank you for reviewing though! **

**joj14: Glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews! **

**Therapist scene coming up in this chapter, so just to be safe, Trigger Warning.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

"I'm worried about Gail" Andy said to Sam as she sipped on her coffee,

"why?" he asked as he pulled on his shoes,

"she just-" she paused "-seems so sad", Sam chuckled as he kissed her cheek,

"it's Gail, she's unreadable",

"hey give her some credit Sam, she's been through a lot, and have you _met _her mother?!" she replied slightly frustrated,

"I know I know, talk to her or something, I dunno, do whatever you women do" Andy rolled her eyes and whacked him in the arm,

"ow what was that for?" he whined as he rubbed his arm,

"for being an idiot" she replied like it was obvious.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for work?" Holly asked cautiously as they sat outside the precinct,

"yeah, I need to get back into routine, plus there's a case that Oliver wants me on" Gail replied as she stared at the entrance, Holly squeezed Gail's thigh,

"okay as long as you're sure, be safe, call me if you need to" Gail nodded, kissed Holly quickly and got out of the car.

She waited until Holly drove off before she turned around and walked to her favorite café which was only a 5-10 minute walk, she just needed some time to think.

* * *

"Where's Gail?" Oliver asked Chris who was passing by,

"haven't seen her all week sarge" Chris replied,

"right okay" Chris nodded and walked off, Oliver was worried, Gail was supposed to be back at work today, she never missed a day, not without booking it off, he walked to the front desk where he saw Nick,

"you seen Gail?", Nick thought for a moment,

"yeah she came to the front door, waited a couple minutes then turned around" ,

"okay Collins, switch with Owens, you're on patrol for the rest of the day" Nick looked like Christmas had come early,

"yes sir!" he said as he rushed off, _'__right Peck I know exactly where you are__' _Oliver thought to himself as he left the precinct.

* * *

"You know Peckling it's normally polite to tell your sergeant when you're not going to turn up for work" Oliver said as he sat down opposite Gail who was nursing a coffee, staring intently at the brown liquid,

"yeah sorry, i'm on my way now" she went to stand up but was tugged back down by Oliver,

"hey kiddo, I was only messing-" Gail nodded and sat back down "-what's going on Gail? You haven't been yourself lately, you seem so sad all the time" he said seriously, Gail stared at her coffee,

"nothing I can't deal with" he sighed, he didn't want to push her but he wanted to know what was going on so he could help her,

"Gail listen to me, I care about you, I want to help you, so please, let me", Gail looked him straight in the eye with her baby blue eyes,

"I appreciate your concern Olly I really do but i'm okay" she said as honestly as she could, he nodded, he didn't believe her, and she knew he didn't, but he didn't push her further,

"since we're here, I might as well talk you through the case I want you on, that way we have an excuse for being here when we should be at the precinct!" he said smiling, Gail chuckled,

"go ahead" she said smiling warmly,

"okay so good thing, no kids-" Gail sighed in relief "-bad thing, it's a double-homicide" he was expecting to see Gail's game face her _'__lets catch this fucker__' _face, but he saw nothing, her face remained expressionless, he knew she was the one for the job, her passion and drive told him that, but now he wasn't so sure,

"i'm not a detective Olly, why isn't Traci or Sam on this case?" she said questioningly, her response took him by surprise,

"they are on the case, we just need some more eyes on this, all the help we can get really" he said as he analysed her face for any change in expression,

"oh right okay sure" she replied nodding in understanding, _'__great-__' _Gail thought _'__\- an excuse to work myself into the ground__'_ as soon as she thought that she felt guilty, like her thoughts could be heard, like Holly had heard what she thought, she was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Oliver speak,

"care to accompany me to work Officer Peck?", Gail chuckled,

"sure thing Sarge" Gail linked her arm in his and they walked out together.

* * *

"Hey Holly" Traci said as she walked in with evidence, Holly looked up from the body she currently had open on the autopsy table,

"hey Traci, is that for me?" she asked pointing to the bag in her hand,

"yep, it's connected to the double-homicide, glad we have Gail on the case as well, she'll make a great dete-"

"wait what? Gail is on this case? Since when?" Holly interrupted, Traci frowned,

"Yeah, Oliver went to tell her this morning-" she said slowly still frowning at Holly "-why?", Holly's eyes went wide,

"um..uh..-" _'__damn it Stewart you don__'__t stutter! Pull yourself together!__' _"- I was just wondering" Holly said as she busied herself with work,

"right, well I need to get back, let me know when the results are in" Holly nodded and gave a quick smile. Once Traci had left the lab, Holly took a deep breath, she needed to calm down, she needed to trust Gail would be okay, she sighed, pulled off her gloves and picked up her phone,

'_Holly: I miss you :(__'__, _

Gail was glaring at some security footage when her phone buzzed, she paused it and blinked a few times, she had been watching the screen for nearly 3 hours, and for the first time all day, she smiled and it was real, it wasn't forced,

'_Gail: I miss you too, only another 2 hours :)__'__, _Gail only had another half an hour left at work but she wanted to do something special for Holly, to show how grateful she was that Holly hadn't left her, most would have left fairly early on into the relationship because they couldn't deal with how closed off and cold she was, but it was different with Holly, she understood and in return Gail didn't hide how she felt from her, she was open completely, baring her soul and heart to her.

'_Two hours? I thought she was finishing earlier than me__' _Holly thought to herself, the truth was, she had started noticing that she had stopped trusting Gail and it scared her, she trusted her to be there for her and everything like that, she just didn't trust that she would tell her the truth about how she really felt,

'_Holly: see you soon baby :)__' _Holly sighed and put her phone away.

"Hey Gail can I talk to you for a sec?" Andy asked nervously, Gail sighed dramatically, placing her phone back in her pocket,

"if you must",

"so how are you?" Gail narrowed her eyes,

"we're not going to do this",

"do what? I was just asking how you were" Andy said feeling a little hurt, Gail sighed,

"I was kidding Andy, relax" Gail laughed, Andy chuckled nervously,

"so how are you?" she tried again,

"i'm good Andy, really good, what about you?" she asked genuinely wondering how she was,

"that's good Gail, really good, oh you know, Sam is being an idiot as usual" Gail chuckled,

"not even a lifetime supply of cheese-puffs could make me go back to men"

"or anyone for that matter" Andy said as she smirked,

"and what is that supposed to mean?" she asked raising her eyebrows,

"Gail, you are so whipped!-" Andy said laughing, "-it's so funny, Holly just gives you a look and you melt at her feet" ,Gail just scoffed,

"don't think so Andy"

"oh shut up, you're a big old softy and you know it"

"don't know what you're talking about" she said but she couldn't help the small smile that was forming,

"don't deny it, i'll call Holl-"

"no no don't please she'll never let me live it down!" Gail interrupted her eyes wide, Andy was doubled over in laughter,

"whipped" she said wiping tears from her eyes, "-but Gail come and join us in the penny soon, we miss hanging out with you and Holly, everyone does", the mood turned serious again,

"we will, I know we've isolated ourselves from everyone and i'm sorry, it's just a lots happened and it happened quickly, we're-" she paused "-i'm just trying to get through it and Holly's helping me, she deserves to have a break from all the crap if i'm honest, hang out with her friends, have some time to herself" Andy was taken aback with Gail's honesty, she went to put her hand on Gail's shoulder but hesitated, _'__fuck it__' _Andy thought and embraced Gail, Gail was stiff but soon relaxed into it,

"whatever you're going through i'm always here if you want someone to talk to who doesn't know everything about you, so basically I can be a brick wall and you can just rant it all out, if you want I can be a magic brick wall and I can actually talk back to you if you want me to" she said to Gail as she pulled back, Gail smiled warmly at her,

"thank you Andy, I mean it"

"anytime Gail, besides everyone knows you're the best person to do shots with" and just like that the mood was lightened again,

"and everybody knows you're a lightweight" Gail smiled innocently,

"lightweight? LIGHTWEIGHT? I'll give you lightweight!" Andy said as she pulled Gail into a headlock, Gail was laughing,

"okay! Okay! You win" Andy let go of her and put her hands on her hips, looking triumphant, Gail walked towards the break room,

"you're a lightweight at drinking" she threw over her shoulder,

"oh you're so on Peck" she said as she followed her to the break room.

* * *

It was set, Gail had prepared dinner and set the table, Holly would be arriving home any second now, Gail stood back and admired her work, the table had a bottle of Red Wine and two steaming dishes of food, she even went to the effort of making sure the food was presented nicely, in the middle of the table were two candles, which Gail quickly lit, one thing Gail had forgotten to do was to check her phone since she arrived home.

She heard the key turn in the lock, she could feel butterflies in her stomach,

"GAIL! GAIL!" she heard Holly yelling as she ran into the apartment,

"Holly, is everything okay?" she asked as she made her way to the lounge where Holly was still yelling her name, she saw the distraught look on Holly's face,

"I thought we were coming home together, I went to pick you up but they said you left nearly two hours ago, and then I called you, I text you, you never responded" Gail stood there mouth agape,

"i'm sorry I was prepar-"

"what? Were you preparing to run away again? huh?-" she was crying, she pushed Gail's shoulder lightly "-was that what you were preparing to do? You were going to run away leaving me worri-" she stopped when she saw the candle lit dinner behind Gail, "oh god, i'm s..s..sorry" she sobbed out, Gail quickly pulled her into an embrace, Holly held onto her like her life depended on it,

"it's okay Hol, it's okay" she whispered as she kissed the side of her head, after soothing words and soft touches, Holly calmed down,

"i'm just going to" she pointed towards the general direction of their bedroom, Gail nodded and kissed her softly, Holly walked out, shoulders slumped forward, Gail felt tears finally run down her face, she had done this to Holly, this was all her fault, she knew she needed to sort her life out and she needed to do it now.

Nearly 15 minutes later, Holly emerged dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and her hair done up in a bun, matching what Gail was wearing, Gail approached her slowly and pulled her towards her by the waistband of her sweats,

"you okay?" she murmured,

"yeah, sorry it's just going to take me some time to tru-"

"trust me again, I know, I get it-" she kissed Holly's nose before adding "-dinner?" Holly flashed her lopsided grin and nodded.

"mmm this chicken tastes so good" Holly moaned out, her eyes closed as she savoured the flavours exploding in her mouth, Gail felt warm inside seeing Holly so relaxed, almost a completely different person to who she was only half an hour ago, Holly tilted her head and looked at Gail questioningly,

"oh my god that's so cute" Gail didn't realise she had spoken out loud until she saw Holly smile shyly and look down back at her plate,

"so listen I was thinking that maybe in a few weeks we go back to the cottage, for a long weekend, we do it the proper way, book time off, and go together, what do you think?", Holly nodded slowly,

"sounds great, yeah I think we need it, a bit of us time, away from all the cra-"

"-crazy? Holly I am the crazy" Gail said only half joking, Holly chuckled lightly,

"if you're crazy then i'm crazy too-", Holly reached her hand across the table and gave Gail's a squeeze, she looked deeply into her eyes,

"-you're my home Gail, I feel safe with you, I feel like I can tell you anything, i've been on edge today, it''s just because i'm worried", Gail felt tears in her eyes, she squeezed Holly's hand,

"i'm going to be okay, _we__'__re _going to be okay" they both finished their food in a comfortable silence, after they finished they stood up and made their way to the couch, Gail lay down on the couch before shuffling back so Holly could lie in front, she held her close, and whispered lovingly while kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Hello Gail, please take a seat" he gestured to the big armchair opposite, she nodded and sat down,

"what brings you he-"

"please lets skip the formalities, you know why i'm here i'm sure Dr Maur passed the files over to you" Gail interrupted,

"right okay, so have your nightmares started up again?" she nodded "-okay are they the same or different?",

"different, before it was me and Perik, then Holly started appearing too, recently it's gotten worse" she stopped talking and looked down at her hands, he nodded and wrote something down on his notepad,

"okay-" he said softly, "-how have they gotten worse? Can you tell me what happens?" Gail nodded and took a deep breath,

"normally I wake up before he-" she paused and closed her eyes, Dr Sol waited patiently, "-I wake up before he kills Holly, I don't see it, but this time, I don't wake up, I see it happen, and then it's like i'm trapped, I can see the life draining from her eyes but I can't do anything about it" she stops speaking and tears slide down her cheeks, Dr Sol gives her a tissue,

"anything else about this dream?" he asked as softly as he can, Dr Sol was in his early 40's, he had a neatly trimmed beard and there was also something about his face that made anyone want to trust him,

"there's another dream that sometimes occurs too" she said quietly, Dr Sol nodded and again wrote down something on his notepad,

"okay what happens?"

"everyone is there and i'm in the middle of a circle, my mother is there, Holly, my dad, Steve, Traci, everyone, and they keep leering at me and telling me i'm nothing, I mean nothing to them and i'm worthless,-" she sniffled, "-and then everything goes silent they all stop but then Holly steps forwards and leans in close to me and speaks in a quiet voice-", he nodded,

"and what does she say?" she paused and took a deep breath,

"just kill yourself, no one will miss you, I know I won't and that's when I usually wake up", he looked up from his notepad,

"it sounds like your projecting your thoughts in reality in your dreams, Holly's been by your side through all of this right?-" he asked, Gail nodded yes, "- are you afraid that this is too much of a burden on her? That she'll get fed up and leave?"

"yes" Gail said quietly,

"Gail, I can't promise you that Holly won't leave-" Gail looked at him with fear in her eyes, "-but I can say that she highly likely to stay, she's supported you for this long, she's in it for the long haul Gail, _you _need to start believing that" Gail frowned and then nodded, it was starting to make sense in her mind, she was so consumed with misery and sorrow that it had poisoned her mind, she gulped,

"I have to ask and i'm sorry but i'm going to be blunt with you because you seem like a straight to the point kind of person, but have you had suicidal thoughts?" instantly Gail's heart started racing, her breathing became erratic, Dr Sol saw the signs of discomfort immediately,

"Gail-" he said, Gail's hands were squeezing both arms of the chair, "Gail breathe with me okay, in-" he took a breath in, Gail responded, "-out-" she breathed out with him, "-that's it, was it a particular memory or thought that triggered you just now?" he asked handing her a bottle of water,

"I went to my dad's cottage a few days ago and I was alone, and it was peaceful, I was sat by the lake, just drinking and then my thoughts started overflowing, I mean I knew I wasn't feeling right before I went, I should have just spoken to Holly, but I didn't, I was at the edge of the lake-" he nodded and jotted something down "- and I just felt numb, the thoughts in my head were telling me to do it, telling me to just jump in, I know now that if I did then I would've have survived, the water was freezing and I was drunk, a ice cold lake and drunk person don't go well together" he nodded,

"okay so what stopped you?"

"Holly, she physically stopped me, she doesn't know that though, she just thinks I was running away from her",

"and was you?"

"was I what?"

"running away from her?", Gail shakes her head

"no-" she pauses, "yes, I don't know, I was numb, I just stopped caring, I just wanted it all to end, the best way I could think of was by-"

"suicide" he said softly,

"yeah",

"if suicidal thoughts occur again, remind yourself of the people that love you, the people that you will leave behind, think of the lives you've saved-", Gail nodded, "-it will seem impossible, you may think you're blinded by your sorrow, but you need to look past it and see the good in your life"

"I will try, if not for me, but for Holly, she deserves so much better"

"I want you to see me 3 times a week for the next 6 weeks, I don't want to prescribe any medication, I want to see if you can tackle this without it" Gail sighed in relief, she didn't want to depend on pills for her happiness,

"before we end this session, is there anything else you'd like to say or ask advice about?" he asked sincerely, surprisingly Gail could bare talking to him, which was a first for her since she hated seeing the shrink,

"I think that's it for today's session" she said honestly,

"okay then see you in three days, take care"

"thanks doc" she left the room feeling exhausted, she had told him so much, she felt like she could pass out, but it was a good feeling, she felt relieved like she had a weight lifted off her chest, she looked at her watch and smiled, it was the gift Holly had gotten her for christmas, she decided to go and visit Holly she just really felt like seeing her girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey Hol" she popped her head around the door, and was greeted with her favourite lopsided grin,

"hey beautiful, you look tired, everything okay?" she said as she went over to hug her favorite cop, Gail breathed her in,

"the session at the shrink really took it out of me, but i'm okay" Holly cupped her cheeks and kissed her nose,

"i'm nearly finished up here maybe another half an hour, 45 minutes tops, why don't you take a nap in my office, and we can go home together" Gail grinned sleepily, Holly couldn't resist and kissed her deeply, Gail pulled back,

"no I don't mind staying up" Holly narrowed her eyes,

"honey take a nap, the couch in my office is perfectly comfortable, there's a few blankets in there, you won't be disturbed now go and nap, you need it" she kissed her forehead,

"but I want to stay with you"

"and i'll be right here, i'll wake you when i'm done I promise" Gail went to argue but found it pointless to argue when she knew she wouldn't win so she kissed Holly softly before turning and walking to the doctor's office. Holly knew that when Gail was being clingy it meant that she had been through something emotional, she had expected Gail to closed off and cold after the appointment with the shrink, so she was surprised to see Gail looking relaxed and happier than she had done in months, Holly smiled as she continued on the DNA samples she was running.

Half an hour later Holly was leaning in the doorway of her office watching a slumbering Gail who was in a cocoon of fluffy blankets, she walked over to her laptop and was about to shut everything down when she heard Gail stir, she held her breath, and closed her eyes, was Gail about to lash out? When she heard nothing, she opened her eyes and saw that Gail had cuddled up to her coat that she had thrown on the couch when she came into work this morning, Holly smiled at the sight, before walking out from behind her desk and going over to Gail and crouching down in front of her,

"honey you need to wake up-" Gail scrunched her nose and tried to cuddle into Holly's coat even more, almost like she was trying to lose herself in Holly's scent, Holly watched her girlfriend in complete awe, Gail reached out to her even in her sleep,

"Gail come on you can sleep more later" Holly said as she kissed her cheek, Gail opened one eye,

"promise?", Holly chuckled,

"I promise, come on up you get" Holly disentangled Gail from the blankets, and they walked hand in hand to the car.

* * *

"Holly when was the last time you hung out with your friends?" Gail asked once they were settled in bed,

"um-" Holly wondered aloud "-it's been awhile I have to admit" she said quietly, Gail had her head rested on Holly's chest and was drawing random patterns on Holly's stomach,

"you should meet up with them-" she paused "-I mean if you want to obviously" Gail said softly,

"I will soon, I want you to meet them again too, they ask about you"

"they do?"

"yep, we haven't met in a while but we still text and call",

"I want you to have some you time, so arrange a day or whatever and go out and enjoy yourself" Gail said sleepily,

"I always enjoy myself when i'm with you-" Holly said quietly before kissing the top of her head, Gail snuggled in closer, "-do you want to talk about the shrink?" she added cautiously, Gail became alert again, they hadn't mentioned it on the way home or when they were cuddled up together on the couch earlier that evening,

"uh.. um.. I" she stuttered, Holly frowned,

"Gail is wasn't that bad was it?" she asked concern lacing her voice,

"no it helped a lot actually, I feel relieved if i'm honest, I feel _lighter-__"__, _Holly smiled, "-I mean I still have a long way to go, but he's brilliant, I actually don't mind talking to him, but the quicker I get out of visits to the shrink the better" she said settling back into her sleepy state again,

"that's good to hear, give yourself some time to heal honey, you can still talk to me about anything, you know that" she said as she tilted Gail's head up and kissed her softly,

"I will and I know, you can too you know, you may think i'm weak and I can't handle it but I can handle it, I just can't handle my own mind and problems but if you ever need to talk about _anything, _go for it, i'm all ears, i'll listen to you, I will always listen to you",

"I have never thought you were weak Gail, and I know I can, I told you, you're home, you're where I feel safest, it's you that I want to tell if i've had a bad day or a good day, it's you, I always want to tell you and I do-" Gail decided to yawn just at the moment, "-way to ruin a moment" Holly chuckled, Gail smiled,

"I believe you Hol, I don't know how many times you've come home all hyper on the fact you've pulled a print off a dead man's burnt finger-" she paused, then added sleepily "i'm so proud" then she started snoring lightly, Holly was beaming,

"goodnight baby" she whispered before she closed her eyes allowing the happiness to flow through her body, she fell asleep happy, and holding the love of her life who was also feeling happier than she had felt in a while.

* * *

**Kinda long but I hope you liked it, about time Gail started on her road to recovery. **

**Leave a review, I love hearing from you! **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN! **

**As always thank you for reading :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I've taken out the scene that has been causing some misunderstandings, it was consensual guys , but i've decided to take it out. Also I might do a cross-over with Rizzoli and Isles! Bring them in a for a case, what do you guys think? Would you like to see them interact with Holly and Gail?**

**Also there is so much SMUT in this chapter i****'****m **_**almost **_**ashamed. **

**kailia09100: To answer your first question- I****'****m not sure, but she****'****s getting better slowly so it****'****s unlikely to happen this early on to her recovery, I want to start writing some happy chapters for all of you so yeah :) For your second question: I****'****m also not sure, I think if it fits into the story and it isn't randomly blurted out then yeah I think it****'****d be right for Holly to know but only if it****'****s under the right circumstances :-) Thank you! I****'****m glad you like it :) Thank you for reviewing! **

**joj14: Thank you :)**

**GuestFromPolend: Aw haha I know the feeling though, she****'****s going through so much you just want to wrap her up and never let her go, which is what Holly is doing all the time now as you could probably tell from her reaction in the last chapter! Ooooh I google translated it haha, I****'****m glad you****'****re enjoying the story and thank you so much for reviewing! **

**phlyamchewlu: Glad you think so! I****'****m glad you****'****re enjoying it! Thank you for your review!**

**Guest: You****'****re welcome, I****'****m glad you think so! **

**Thank you all for your favourites, follows and reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Get up Gail" Holly said as she jumped out of bed, Gail groaned and rolled over,

"five more minutes" she grumbled, Holly stared and the top of her head that was just about visible above the comforter,

"Gail come on, you can't afford to miss anymore time off work" Holly huffed out while she pulled on her shirt, Gail rose out of bed and swung her legs over the side of the bed,

"yeah I totally missed work because I wanted too" she said under her breath,

"what?" Holly said still rushing around getting dressed,

"nothing I said good morning" Gail smiled her jaw clenched together, it was going to be one of those days where everything got under her skin…more than usual, Holly stopped and smiled warmly at her before walking over and kissing Gail softly,

"good morning honey-" she said pulling her up so she could hug her, completely oblivious to what Gail had just muttered under her breath, "-god you smell so good" Holly moaned out, Gail smirked into her neck before kissing it, Holly ran her hands up and down Gail's back while Gail continued the assault on her neck,

"Gail" Holly warned, Gail backed off and rested her cheek on Holly's shoulder,

"oh don't act like you weren't enjoying that" Gail said smirking,

"Gaaail" Holly whined,

"what?" Gail said looking innocently at Holly,

"damn it I just want you to ride my face" Holly said seriously, Gail's eyes widened she'd never heard Holly say something so bluntly before and Gail found herself even more aroused than she was a few minutes ago,

"um er I..Holly" Gail stuttered, Holly pulled back and laughed,

"Ha! Gotcha! Two can play at this game Peck!" she said doing a little victory dance, Gail crossed her arms and huffed before turning on her heel and walking to the ensuite.

She was brushing her teeth when she heard the door open slowly and heard Holly's socked feet walking their way slowly to her, Gail was ready, she was a Peck, she was born ready, she waited until she felt Holly's breath on her neck and she spun around and pushed her against the wall, Holly squealed in surprise before Gail kissed her passionately she ran her hands roughly over Holly's butt, before pulling away quickly but not before saying over her shoulder,

"you're right Stewart, two can play at this game" she left, leaving a very ruffled Holly behind, she stood there mouth agape,

"Gail" she whispered to herself as she ran her thumb over her bottom lip, she smiled and left the bathroom.

* * *

"I can't see anything Oliver i've been over these tapes a hundred times already" Gail said exasperated,

"well go over them a hundred times more, it's not like you've been at work much, you should be well rested", Gail was shocked by his words, she thought he understood,

"right sorry Sargent Shaw" she said shortly and turned back to the tapes,

"Gail I didn't mean it like that, you seem on edge today what's going on?" he asked softly,

"oh so you want me to tell you so you can throw it back in my face later?" she snapped, he opened his mouth then closed it again "- can you just let me get on with my job?" she said deflated a little, he nodded,

"of course Officer" he said warily and left the room, Gail sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, before looking back at the screen which was playing the security footage from outside her favorite cafe where one of the homicide's happened, she slowed the tape down and was desperately looking for anything suspicious, she huffed, she couldn't see anything, _'__today is going to be a long day__' _she thought to herself.

* * *

"Hey Holly, do we have a time of death?" Traci asked as she walked into the morgue, Holly was focusing on the body on her autopsy table and she hadn't acknowledged the detective, her tongue was poking out in concentration, _'__I can see why Peck fell for you__' _Traci thought to herself, she shook her head out of her thoughts,

"um Holly?-" Traci said a little louder, Holly jumped up scalpel in hand, "-okay doc take it easy" Traci chuckled, Holly smiled,

"sorry I zoned into work" she said sheepishly as she pulled off her gloves,

"ah it's fine, but do we have anything on Tom Matthews?"

"Tom Matthew, cause of death, stab to the jugular vein died within two minutes, he was found two hours after he died, so time of death was was approximately 1323, after confirming the time he was seen stumbling out of the café" Holly said seriously,

"1323 military time?" Traci asked,

"sorry 1:23 pm, I was in the military for a year as a medic" Holly explained,

"oh I didn't know that", Holly shrugged,

"most people don't, it's fine though I did it to help people, I gained a lot of experience-" Holly zoned out, Traci cleared her throat, which made Holly flinch,

"right thanks Holly, anything else that might help?" Traci asked, she was a little concerned with Holly's reaction but chose not to comment, Holly thought for a moment before speaking,

"not forensically, however as the girlfriend of a brilliant police officer, may I make a suggestion?", Traci frowned,

"sure"

"think about this, you're the killer, you know about the camera's, so you must really have something against this guy to risk taking him out, also very smart because he wasn't caught on camera, Tom Matthews was holding his neck before turning into the alley way just a few seconds from the cafe and bleeding to death, no one saw that he was wounded, because he hid it, that makes me think that it is possible that he didn't want to be found, the questions are, why?, who? and where?", Traci just stared at her and Holly felt a little uncomfortable and started shifting from one foot to another,

"if you ever decide on a career change, become a detective you and Gail would make one hell of a team" Traci said seriously, Holly smiled shyly,

"thanks", Traci nodded,

"don't mention it, right I need to get back to the precinct, see you round" she said before leaving, Holly smiled, she was about to pull her gloves on when the door opened again, and Dr Maur appeared, her smile instantly dropped,

"hello Dr Stewart"" she said casually,

"hello Dr Maur, what brings you here?" Holly asked tentatively,

"why is Gail not my client anymore?" she asked,

"well that's not really anything to do with you is it?", she said calmly,

"right no sorry it isn't", Anne looked away, Holly sighed,

"why are you really here?",

"I was wondering if maybe we could make a go of things again, you know date" she said slowly, Holly was shocked, Dr Maur knew about her and Gail, so it shocked her even more what she was suggesting, Holly decided to test how far Anne would go,

"what about Gail?",

"don't worry about Gail, she's used to people leaving, I've had enough sessions with her to know that, she'll be fine" Dr Maur replied coolly, Holly could feel the anger building up inside her,

"leave" Holly said coldly, Anne looked a little shocked,

"what? I thought that we were going to try again" she said panic evident in her voice,

"first of all if you paid attention to Gail at all, you would know that we're together and that's that, I would never leave Gail for you or anyone else, number two, highly unprofessional of you to use your client's personal information as your own personal weapon and finally, you slept with Shan who was my long-term girlfriend, I would never _ever _get back with you" Holly said glaring at Dr Maur who took a moment to compose herself,

"you know because of my profession I know _just _how to get people where I want them, the same will happen with Gail, if I can't have you then I will have to I don't know-" she paused "-_fuck _Gail, seems like she'd be a good fuck", Holly put her head back and laughed, she had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard,

"Gail Peck loves me, and I love her, she's smart, she'll know if you're trying anything, she knows what you did and what you might try and do, lets just say she's well prepared if you do try anything" Holly said wiping the tears from her eyes,

"didn't Shan love you too?" Dr Maur asked smirking, Holly's smile instantly dropped,

"get out-" Anne didn't move, "-GET OUT" Holly shouted, Dr Maur smiled one last time before she exited, Holly collapsed into her chair, _'__what if Maur__'__s right? She already ruined my relationship once, what if she does it again?_ _I can__'__t lose Gail, I can__'__t__'' _Holly's thoughts were on overdrive, she quickly covered up the body before grabbing a file and heading out of the morgue,

"Dr Stewart where are you going?" her boss Eric Payton asked,

"um file I need to go to the precinct because-" she waved the file around, he narrowed his eyes, Dr Payton was a tall and broad man, he was highly educated and was the youngest person to become head of Toronto Forensics department, he was quite fond of Holly, because she was so much like him in the respect of achievements,

"okay Dr Stewart-" he leaned in close and whispered, "-even though the courier is perfectly capable of doing that-" she looked sheepishly at him and he chuckled, "-don't worry about it, go, you're a hard worker so I know I don't have to worry about you falling behind"

"thank you Dr Payton", he just smiled warmly at her and continued down the corridor and Holly rushed out.

* * *

"Gail?-" Holly said quietly as she eased her way into the darkened viewing room, where she spotted her favorite officer slouched in a chair watching security footage, "-Gail?-" she said a little louder this time, Gail sighed, paused the tape and spun around in her chair, Holly took in her appearance, she had bags under her eyes and she looked very pale, and Gail was naturally pale skinned which made her appearance even more shocking, "-sweetie? What's wrong?" Holly said softly, before she could say anything more Gail pulled her towards her by her belt loops and wrapped her arms around her hips, her head was now resting on Holly's stomach, Holly massaged the back of Gail's head, she moaned at the sensation,

"i've been watching tapes since 8am, it's now-" she quickly checked her watch, "-1pm, i'm just tired" as if on cue she yawned,

"have you eaten anything yet?" Holly asked concerned, Gail shook her head,

"nope, kinda slipped my mind" she said, her voice muffled slightly from the fact that she was still clinging onto Holly, Gail pulled Holly's shirt out of her slacks, she lifted it up and began to kiss the exposed olive skin, Holly hugged Gail's head closer,

"Gail-" she moaned, Gail continued, nipping and sucking, "-someone's going to walk in" she moaned out, Gail stood up and pushed her against the door, she kissed her way up and down her neck, then Holly heard the click of a lock,

"Gail what are you doi-" she didn't get to finish because Gail kissed her silent, the ruffle of clothes and panting were the sounds that filled the room, Gail unbuttoned Holly's shirt and quickly kissed her way down, she dropped to her knees and pulled off Holly's slacks and panties before throwing them across the room, she grabbed one of Holly's legs and placed it over her shoulder, before running her tongue over Holly's clit,

"oh god" Holly moaned her head was to the side and her hands holding Gail in place, Gail thrust her tongue into Holly's tight opening, she licked and sucked, pushing her tongue in as far as it would go,

"oh fuck oh fuck-" Holly chanted, Gail kept going sucking on Holly as hard as she could, enjoying the taste of her, as she felt Holly tighten her grip on her hair, she replaced her tongue with her fingers and thrust into her, the force Gail was using made the door rattle, "-oh Gail" Holly moaned, Gail sucked on her clit, she felt Holly buck her hips, so she moved her arm to hold her still,

"you're mine" Gail said through licks, Holly moaned in response,

"i'm close-" she panted, Gail curled her fingers hitting just where Holly needed her, she screamed out and Gail felt a gush of wetness hit her fingers, she lapped it up before standing to kiss Holly,

"that wa-wow-" Holly said dreamily, "-wait did we just have a quickie?" she asked, Gail nudged her nose with her own,

"we never have quickies Hol, you should know that", Gail said with a straight-face

"it's getting a little breezy down here", Holly said,

"oh right-" Gail said chuckling lightly before going to pick up the clothing she'd thrown to the side earlier, "-here" she said as she handed Holly her clothes back,

"so lunch?-" Holly asked, Gail smirked "-why are you smirking?" she asked slightly confused,

"oh i'm pretty sure I just ate" Gail replied smugly which earned a whack on the arm from Holly,

"wait… did you come?",

"no but it doesn't matter I just wanted-" she paused and looked Holly straight in the eye, "_-needed _to taste you-" Holly gulped, she slid her hand slowly down to the middle of Gail's legs, but before she could do anything more, Gail stopped her, "-later, I really need to get out of this room for some air", Holly smiled and grabbed her hand,

"lets go", they exited the room and were faced with Andy beaming at them,

"hey guys",

"hey" both Gail and Holly said together, which made Andy smile even wider,

"so er you guys going to lunch?"

"ye..yeah..yup" Gail stuttered out, Andy thought for a moment before replying to Gail who was now bright red,

"yeah you guys must have worked up quite an appetite" she said smirking, Holly scrunched up her nose,

"why would we have wor-" Holly started,

"-yep see ya McNally!" Gail said quickly before dragging Holly out of the precinct. Once they were in the car Holly turned to Gail,

"what just happened? What was Andy talking about? Why would she ask about our appetite? Our appetite is perfectly normal", Gail waited for Holly to stop speaking,

"Holly, she heard-", Holly was still confused so Gail tried again "- she _heard__"__, _then it clicked in her mind and her eyes went wide,

"oh my god Gail she _heard_"

"yeah kinda what I just said nerd" , Holly started the car shaking her head,

"so where to officer?", Gail looked a little sad

"you choose" she said quietly, Holly frowned,

"lets go try out that vegan restaurant" she said this expecting a look of disgust on Gail's face but was met with nothing, Gail had a distant look in her eyes,

"why didn't you tell me you were in the military?", Holly's quick intake of breath confirmed that she hadn't counted on Gail finding out,

"you never asked", this got a reaction out of Gail,

"what?! So I don't go asking random people if they're in the military, the topic still came up! You could've told me when we were talking about work and experiences! But you told me nothing! Traci knew before me!", she yelled,

"so i'm just some random person now? Do you _fuck _every random person you see?" she said equally as loud,

"not what I meant Holly, Traci knew before me, she knew before me, i'm your girlfriend!",

"are we really going to argue about me being in the military nearly 10 years ago?!", the car went silent,

"just drive",

"Gail-"

"drive Holly" she replied shortly, Holly sighed, and rested her hand on Gail's knee,

"i'll tell you everything tonight okay?", Gail took a deep breath before replying,

"okay, sorry for overreacting",

"it's okay Gail really", she kissed Gail's cheek before driving out of the precinct.

* * *

**There you have it guys, I want your opinion on bringing Jane and Maura into this for the case! **

**So yeah there's something going on with Holly and her secret Military past, all will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Also I created a tumblr so come and interact with me! It's, GollyLikeWoah **

**I hope you liked the change in the dynamic of the friendship between Andy and Gail :) **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN! **

**As always thank you for reading :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I wanted to get this chapter out there so that's what i'm going to do I've spent all day writing this! Also i'm not going to respond to the reviews concerning the original chapter 27, because I adapted it…TWICE, i'll respond to the ones that are to do with the rewritten scene. My responses to reviews are kinda long so skip past them if you want too :) **

**Guest: She kind of got side-tracked you know with Gail doing that thing haha, yes I agree totally unprofessional! She does doesn't she? Hmmm I think I need to give them both a time out… What that means however… well I guess you'll have to wait and see! **

**Guest: Chapter 28 wasn't a chapter it was a response to reviews but then I deleted it, this is Chapter 28! I'm glad you thought so! Enjoy Chapter 28 :)**

**GuestFromPoland: Glad you're onboard with the idea! Sure thing I'll check it out! Yeah it happens, life tend to get in the way sometimes! The smut was different to what I normally write and it was a little heavy I have to admit! I'm glad you still like my story though!**

**coyotegrrrl18: I've taken the whole scene out because it just confused people. It was consensual though, however I can now see how it could come across otherwise… but i'm sticking to my point, IT WAS CONSENSUAL… I agree my last chapter was choppy, but I assure you this one will be better, or at least I hope you think it is!**

**Nicktheinsider: Wow! You really don't want to see them in this do you?! I have to disagree with Rizzoli and Isles being poorly written, personally I love the show! I think I know which interview you're talking about but I think she wants the writers to add more to her character _sexually_ she states so in another interview I read, I think again it depends on who is watching/reading, they're just two best friends, people want to see more, heck I want to see it go further in the actual show! But I have to say I think it's written brilliantly, maybe they need to add more to their characters and let them explore themselves more but other than that it's a brilliant show! I'm a Calzona fan too, thought I'd throw that out there!**

**nicasol: Yes I did, there was this HUGE misunderstanding with what I was trying to get across, so I just decided to cut the scene out altogether. **

**Guest: Sure thing! I'm looking forward to writing their scenes if i'm honest!**

**Jane and Maura are in this chapter and the next one and the one after that… Okay i'm a huuuuuge Rizzles fan!**

**Thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all!).**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Gail and Holly were cuddled together on the couch, Holly was holding a glass of wine and Gail had opted for beer,

"soooo" Gail said slowly as she played with Holly's hands which were resting in front of her, Holly kissed the top her head and closed her eyes,

"I was 20 when I joined, the training was hard, there were tears and screaming-" Gail rubbed Holly's knuckles soothingly "-it was so that we were prepared when we went out onto the front line, anyway once that was complete, I was sent to the war-zone to help the wounded-", Gail nodded and moved slightly so she could see her face "-so many died, I tried everything, but they just kept dying-" she took a deep breath "- I was there for nearly a year and that's when it happened, we were travelling just outside our base, my best friend Jules was with us and our vehicle was hit, I only survived because he covered me with his body, Jules didn't make it, his wounds were too bad, I was covered in his blood-" she sobbed Gail pulled her close and leant up to kiss her cheek, "-it was on my hands, all over my uniform, I had my best friend's blood all over-" she sobbed "-all over me", Gail moved Holly's glass and her own beer bottle to the table, before pulling Holly up and into a tight embrace, Gail wrapped her arms around Holly's waist and pulled her impossibly closer,

"shh i'm sorry that happened Holly, i'm so sorry" she kissed her forehead, Holly sobbed harder,

"he was-" sob "-he was a great guy, you would've gotten on well with him-" then she started chuckling lightly, "-he used to call me Dr Nerd and when I refused to leave the lab on base he'd throw me over his shoulder and carry me out", Gail pulled back and smiled warmly,

"seems like Jules had the right idea",

"yeah he did, he really did-" they were quiet and then she heard Holly whisper, it was so quiet she barely heard "-I miss him",

"i'm sorry Hol, i'm so sorry you lost him" she rubbed soothing circles into her back,

"that's why I don't talk about the military it brings up bad things, I witnessed a lot and I lost my best friend",

"i'm sorry I pushed you" Gail said feeling guilty,

"no I needed to be pushed, I miss Jules I miss him so much, not a day goes by where I don't, I _want_ to share my memories of him with you, because you're important in my life, and we tell each other things", Gail kissed her softly

"lets get into bed and you can tell me all about Jules and your memories with him" Gail said gently, Holly nodded and they headed towards their bedroom, once under the covers, Holly began to tell Gail the stories of when she and Jules were younger, it was full of mystery and Gail found herself smiling at the mischievous young Holly Stewart.

* * *

**"This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn, as long as we're going down, baby you should stick around"**, Holly was smiling as she slowly walked into the kitchen where Gail was singing along to the radio and flipping pancakes, she wrapped her arms around Gail from behind,

"morning beautiful" Holly said as she kissed her neck,

"morning baby", Gail said smiling,

"smells good" she husked into her ear, Holly swore she felt Gail shudder,

"Holly" Gail groaned,

"what?" she asked smirking,

"we have work soon",

"mmm better get a move on" she said as she slapped Gail's butt and sat down on the counter. Gail finished up the pancakes and walked over to the table,

"come on nerd", she said gesturing to the pancakes, Holly felt her mouth water and she jumped down, she took her seat opposite Gail and took a bite,

"oh god this is so good Gail" she moaned, Gail smirked,

"that's all it takes to get you to moan? You're too easy Dr Stewart",

"only you can get me to moan that easily", Holly said quickly, Gail just shook her head smiling and they continued eating in a comfortable silence.

Gail needed to tell Holly something, it was becoming a burden on her shoulders, she needed to tell Holly, she felt like she had been lying to her ever since that day, she cleared away the plates after they finished eating and came over with two steaming cups of coffee, she handed one to Holly who took it gratefully,

"Holly can I tell you something?" Gail asked quietly, Holly frowned,

"honey you don't need to ask to tell me something just tell me" she said smiling warmly at Gail,

"do you remember the day at the lake when you know I went missing for a while?", Holly nodded slowly, and nursed her coffee,

"yes I remember",

"do you know when you found me near the edge of the lake?" Gail asked staring into her coffee,

"yes" Holly said slowly, where was Gail going with this?

"when you came up from behind me and hugged me close, I was actually about to-" she took a deep breath "-jump", Holly was by Gail's side faster than a heartbeat she crouched in front of Gail and cupped her cheeks,

"I didn't know it was that bad", Gail gave Holly a small smile,

"it was bad back then, i'm better now, but I just needed to tell you, I don't like keeping things from you", Holly kissed Gail's palm,

"tell me if it ever gets that bad again-" she paused "-let me help you", Gail nodded,

"I will", they sat there for a moment before Holly spoke up,

"Dr Maur visited me yesterday", Gail's ears perked up,

"what did she want?", Holly stood up and shuffled uncomfortably,

"she wanted to see if I would date her", Holly said quietly, Gail's face turned bright red but she managed to keep her voice calm,

"what did you say?", Holly bit her lip, should she tell Gail what Dr Maur thought of her? Or should she skip over it?

"I wanted to see how serious she was being so I asked her what about you", Gail closed her eyes,

"and?"

"she didn't care whether I was in a serious relationship or not, she said you're used to it so you'd get over it, that's when I told her to leave", Gail clenched her fists,

and?",

"she said she thought we were going to give it a go, but I told her that she was being unprofessional and that I would never get back with her especially after Shan", Gail nodded slowly,

"then what happened?"

"she said if she couldn't have me she'd just-" Holly took a deep breath "-fuck you instead, I laughed and said that you love me and that I love you",

"I do" Gail said simply,

"what?"

"I do love you", Holly smiled,

"I love you too-" she continued telling Gail what happened, "she then said didn't Shan love me and then I lost it and yelled at her to leave, and she did", Gail sighed,

"thank you for telling me-" she paused, "-anyway who says i'd sleep with Dr Maur anyway?! I don't want her, people do know that in order to have sex with someone, the other person needs to want to have it too right? And i'm telling you now honey, I only want you", and just like that Gail managed to make a bad situation a little better, and Holly's worries were gone…for now,

"we better get ready for work my little singer" Holly said kissing Gail's nose,

"I'll sort this out Holly", Holly tilted her head,

"none of this is your fault",

"yes but she thinks i'm easy, and she's taunting you with a false fact", Holly sighed,

"you're not going to listen to me are you?",

"nope" Gail said popping the p,

"be careful and don't anything stupid", Gail put her hand on her chest,

"me? I would NEVER", Holly just chuckled, and pulled Gail towards their bedroom to get ready for work.

* * *

"Gail wait up!" Traci shouted as she saw Gail walking to her desk,

"what's up?",

"we might need to get Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr Maura Isles out here",

"Jane Rizzoli was the Boston detective that killed the serial killer Charles Hoyt nearly two years ago right?", Traci scrunched up her nose,

"yeah how did you know that?"

"Tom Matthews and Dom Phillips, both their brothers were victims of Charles Hoyt",

"there is no might about it then, we _need _to get them both out here now", Gail nodded,

"can I go give Holly a heads up?",

"yeah sure thing, see if she has any new information, oh by the way, you'll be partnered with detective Rizzoli and Holly will be working with Dr Isles, they're both Chief Medical Examiners so I bet they'll get along really well", Gail rolled her eyes,

"I highly doubt that Holly has any new information, she only just got into work",

"Gail i'm giving you a valid _professional _reason to go and see your girlfriend", Gail thought for a moment,

"see you soon Detective!" she rushed out of the precinct.

"Sarge we're going to have to get Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr Maura Isles out here" Traci said rubbing the bridge of her nose,

"why?" Oliver asked as he sat down at his desk,

"because it links with Charles Hoyt, Detective Rizzoli was the one investigating the case, she eventually killed him, and Dr Isles was the one doing all the forensic work",

"okay i'll get that arranged they should be here by tomorrow if everything goes to plan" he said as he picked up his phone, Traci nodded and headed out of his office.

* * *

"She's hot-", Holly hit Gail upside the head "-ouch what was that for?" Gail said rubbing the back of her head,

"you're going to be working with her for god knows how long, and you think she's hot", Gail shrugged before responding,

"she's beautiful but I have eyes only for you, I just appreciate beautiful people that's all",

"I know i'm only messing with you, have you seen Maura Isles though? DAAAAMN" Holly said, Gail gawked at the image on the screen,

"they're both beautiful" Gail sighed,

"they are indeed", there was a moments silence,

"we're being creepers aren't we?" Holly asked,

"yup", Gail said as she took a bite of her sandwich,

"if you run off with Maura Isles or Jane Rizzoli I will hunt you down Gail Peck",

"whoa wait look!", Gail said bouncing up and down in her chair, Holly squinted at the screen,

"yeah I see nothing", Gail rolled her eyes,

"congratulations to the newly-weds Detective Jane Rizzoli and Chief Medical Examiner Dr Maura Isles", Gail read out,

"they're married" Holly said excitedly,

"oh no woman don't scare Dr Isles with all your questions on married life-" she paused "- so their surnames might of changed right?",

"I would never do that", Holly said innocently, "-I guess we'll wait and see when they introduce themselves"

"I know you too well Holly Stewart you will be quizzing her on everything", she was about to comment something else, when her radio crackled to life,

"_**Officer Peck we need you on the street, Officer McNally is on route to you**__**'**__, _she kissed Holly's cheek, "duty calls-" she was about to leave when she yelled out "-quit drooling over the hot detective and doctor!".

* * *

"OUUUCH you fucker" Gail yelled out as she landed on her back,

"Gail? Gail are you okay?" Andy said worryingly,

"yes go catch the perp" she wheezed out, as she hugged herself trying to ease the pain, she took a few moments to gather herself before she quickly got on her feet and ran after McNally.

"Good job right Gai?l" Andy said as she shoved the man into the back of the squad,

"yeah yeah it was" Gail said wincing slightly,

"you okay there clumsy?", Gail glared at her,

"not my fault the door shoved me onto the floor",

"Gail-" she paused "-_you ran into the door_",

"I didn't, you need glasses McNally",

"whatever you say Gail" Andy said chuckling as she got into the squad car.

* * *

Gail was tipsy, no, correction, Gail was drunk, she had finished her shift a little over an hour ago, Holly was making preparations for Dr Isles back at the morgue, so Gail was being a _good girlfriend_ and waiting for her at the Penny so they could go home together, except now she was drunk, she was just about to take another shot when her phone rang,

"hello" she said, her speech slurred,

"hello is this Officer Gail Peck?" asked a raspy unfamiliar voice,

"yes this is she, how can I help you?",

"I'm detective Jane Rizzoli-Isles from BPD, I was calling to tell you that we found a link with a serial killer that was based in Boston, the victims in Toronto are related to the victims of-" there was a pause "-Charles Hoyt", Gail scrunched her nose,

"right okay, that's a start I guess, we coooou-Holly" Gail said suddenly as she stared at an unimpressed brunette,

"i'm sorry what?" Jane questioned, _'__who is it?__' _Holly mouthed, Gail spoke into the phone quickly,

"s'cuse me a minute-", she put the phone to her chest and said in a stage whisper "-Jane Rizzoli-Isles, they did change their surnames!", Holly's eyes went wide she grabbed the phone out of Gail's hand,

"i'm sorry this is Dr Holly Stewart Chief Medical Examiner of Toronto, Officer Gail Peck is a little intoxicated right now, but she will be bright eyes and bushy tailed in the morning I assure you", Holly heard a raspy chuckle on the other end of the phone,

"it's fine Dr Stewart, i'm calling in leisure time anyway, since you're here my wi-" Holly heard someone clear their throat "-Dr Rizzoli-Isles would like to speak with you, is that okay?", Holly looked at the dozing Gail at the table,

"that would be more than okay",

"hello Dr Stewart, I have to say I am looking forward to working with you, you're reputation is phenomenal" said a very well spoken Maura,

"thank you Dr Rizzoli-Isles, I too am also looking forward to working with you, I doubt the articles about you do you justice, i've heard so much about your work" Holly said warmly,

"likewise Dr Stewart, I look forward to meeting you tomorrow morning, good night and be sure to give Officer Peck plenty of water, or else-"

"-she will be dehydrated and have a hang-over tomorrow morning, thank you Dr Rizzoli-Isles, I will be sure to do that", Holly said smiling,

"glad to hear of it, have a good evening",

"you too", they hung up, Holly nudged Gail,

"you are so lucky you didn't make a fool out of yourself over the phone", Gail groaned,

"I ran into a door today" she said sleepily,

"you what?"

"I ran into a door, and landed on my back", Holly burst out laughing,

"oh god Gail you're a klutz sometimes",

"yeah can we go home now?"

"of course honey", she put her arm around Gail's waist and helped her out of the penny.

* * *

"I'm so tired Maur" Jane said yawning as they made their way to their hotel room,

"I know, you said so approximately 3 minutes ago", Jane groaned,

"where is our room?",

"look it's right here" Maura said pointing at the door,

"finally, I thought I was going to end up falling asleep while walking", Maura shook her head as she opened the door,

"you never cease to surprise me Jane" she said before kissing her cheek,

"how long until we need to be at Toronto Police Department?",

"we have-" she checked her watch "-another 4 hours", Jane dropped onto the bed, Maura put her hands on her hips,

"get changed Jane",

"no" she replied stubbornly,

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles",

"Maura Dorthea Rizzoli-Isles-", Maura chuckled in response, "-get here would ya", Maura sighed before slipping out of her heels and joining Jane,

"I hope Officer Peck is sober enough to work tomorrow" Maura said as she rested her head on Jane's shoulder,

"she will be, Dr Stewart sounded so pissed off though",

"Jane language",

"sorry" she mumbled,

"I do agree though, however they come across as very-" she paused "- what's the phrase that's used? Down to the planet?", Jane chuckled,

"it's down to earth Maur",

"that's it down to earth",

"well we'll find out soon if that's true, lets get some sleep", they both got under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Would you stop shifting around?", Gail said watching Holly bouncing on the balls of her feet,

"sorry I can't wait to meet them in person that's all", Holly said excitedly as they made their way into the precinct,

"it's okay- oh crap they're here be cool Holly be cool" she suddenly whispered,

"Hey i'm Officer Gail Peck" Gail said offering her hand out, they smiled and shook her head,

"and i'm Dr Holly Stewart" she said shaking their hands,

"i'm Detective Rizzoli-Isles and this is my wi-" she paused _'stay professional Jane' _she thought to herself "-this is Dr Maura Rizzoli-Isles",

"it's a pleasure to meet you both" Holly said unable to hide the excitement,

"likewise" Maura said grinning,

"Detective Rizzoli-Isles we're going this way" Gail said gesturing toward the main door,

"and we're heading just a short drive down the road" Holly said gesturing towards the general direction of the car park,

"that's great, we'll get going then, see you later honey" Maura said to Jane as she kissed her cheek,

"i'll see you later for lunch" Jane responded blushing slightly,

"see you later nerd",

"you can count on it Officer", Gail smiled and said bye to Maura and Jane did the same to Holly,

"so how's married life?" was what Gail heard as Holly and Maura left the precinct, she cringed and looked sheepishly at Jane,

"don't mind Dr Stewart she's fascinated with married life recently", Jane chuckled,

"it's a sign ya know, my ma keeps talkin' about babies and how nice they are, she wants me and Maur to give her grand babies, it's so obvious she does, you better get a ring on that finger Officer Peck I have a feeling Dr Stewart is liking the whole marriage thing" Jane said smiling, Gail laughed, she had a feeling she was going to get along well with both Maura and Jane,

"oh I will", she said as she held the door open for Jane.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one better than the last! **

**More Rizzles interaction next chapter, now the meeting thing is out of the way we can have some fun!**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**As always thank you for reading :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay a little late but here you go! Thank you all for being patient with me! Regular updates from now on… Well at least i'm planning there to be regular updates. But you guys know this thing called life, can get a little rough sometimes!**

**Guest: I'm so sorry I deleted the entire chapter from my laptop! If you want a smut shot i'm sure I can put a one-shot together.**

**phlyamchewlu: Yay! High five! You're a fan of Rizzles too! Thank you so much, i'm glad you're liking the twist! **

**joj14: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Right so this is the last chapter with Rizzles in for now! I'll probably keep them in contact with Holly and Gail via texts and stuff, you'll understand why after you've read this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Gail had face planted her desk sometime ago, her blonde mess of hair could be seen over the piles of paper work. Jane had taken a similar stance on the other side of Gail's desk, both had been working endlessly to try and bring this killer to justice but they were getting nowhere, the click clack of heels and the shuffle of booted feet could be heard approaching the desk,

"how long do you think they've been here for?" Holly whispered to Maura, who was now observing Jane's relaxed features warmly, Maura took a step back and took in the scene in front of her,

"I'm not entirely sure, it seems they've been asleep for quite some time though, as Jane's breathing is deep",

"stating the obvious again Maur", Jane mumbled sleepily before stretching, and clicking her neck,

"Jane when was the last time you ate?" she asked, concern lacing her voice,

"uh a while ago, ya know this case is tough, so we've been workin-" she paused when she heard Gail's breathing become heavy and erratic, Holly was by Gail's side in an instant,

"Gail honey, wake up" she cooed as she shook her gently, Gail stirred a little but remained asleep,

"Perik stop no Holly!" she shouted out,

"Gail wake up!" Holly shook her a little harder, she shot up,

"Holly what are you-" she paused as realisation hit her, "-oh no-" she paused and looked around "-no no no" she sobbed out and ran out of the precinct,

"Gail!" Holly shouted after her, Jane and Maura observed the scene, they were all too familiar with nightmares,

"I have to go" Holly said distractedly,

"it's okay we understand, text us when you've found her? I kinda like her, we share the same jokes!" Jane said lightening the mood and the tension that had set,

"of course, I will, have a good night" she said as she hurried off to find Gail.

"I wonder what happened" Maura said thoughtfully,

"that bastard Perik happened" Jane said her voice full of loathing,

"language-" Jane mumbled an apology "-Perik?",

"abducted and drugged her while she was undercover, a detective was killed in the process" Jane said as she pulled on her blazer,

"oh I hope she's okay" Jane just pulled her into a tight hug, which Maura welcomed,

"let's get outta here".

* * *

"Gail?" Holly asked gently as she walked over to her, she was leaning against the car resting her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths,

"I had a fucking nightmare at work, I can't even fall asleep randomly anymore because oh I might scream in my fucking sleep, fuck Perik! Fuck him!" she yelled out, Holly gathered her in her arms, she could feel Gail's body shaking,

"oh honey it's okay, you've had a stressful day" she said softly as she kissed the top of her head, Gail clung on tightly,

"Jane and Maura oh my god they must think i'm crazy",

"no they don't, they understand baby, they're professionals and you know Jane has had her fair share of experiences",

"can we get going?" Gail asked quietly,

"sure thing", she helped Gail into the passenger side and quickly pulled her phone out while heading over to the driver's side,

'_Holly: I found her, she's okay just a little tired'_

'_Maura: Oh that's a relief, Jane has just said (in her words) she better not hide from me tomorrow or i'll have to knock some sense into her… You'll have to excuse her choice of words, I do believe she is trying to say she understands and that Gail shouldn't feel embarrassed, it happens, Jane understands the most about situations like this.' _Holly chuckled

'_Holly: Thank you both for caring and understanding :) I'll be sure to pass that onto Gail, have a good evening (what's left of it anyway)' _

'_Maura: Of course! No need to thank us. Thank you, you too!" _

"message from Jane, don't hide from her tomorrow or she'll knock some sense into you" Gail let out a hearty laugh, Holly's favourite sound,

"I won't, don't worry Hol, i'm fine, I just need to go home and relax with my favourite person",

"me?" Holly replied smirking,

"nope cheese-puffs",

"cheese-puffs are not people"

"they are too me" Holly swatted her in the arm

"come on nerd let's go home".

* * *

'_Jane: Peck i'll see ya in the mornin! You bring the doughnuts i'll bring the coffee. Catch ya on the flip side partner, hope you're okay!' _

"Damn what a day" Jane said as she placed her phone on the nightstand before flopping onto the bed, Maura joined her after finishing her night routine in the bathroom,

"do you want to talk about it?" Maura asked as she propped herself up on her elbow and brushed strands of hair out of Jane's face,

"nothing to talk about Maur, whole load of dead ends, this guy is smart, but he'll slip up, they always do", she replied as she looked up at Maura,

"you'll catch him, you always do honey" she said before kissing Jane softly, Jane deepened the kiss and it quickly became heated, Maura pulled back breathless

"we can't, we have to be up again in a few hours",

"so? That's what coffee is for" Jane responded cheekily, Maura smiled, before rolling on-top of her and kissing her passionately, they weren't getting much sleep tonight, they both knew that.

'_Gail: You got it Rizzoli-Isles! I'll have to hide the doughnuts from Holly but i've done it plenty of times, i'm a pro at it now. I'm okay, see you in the morning!'_

* * *

"Gail? Why are you still up?" Holly asked sleepily as she walked over to the couch,

"uh not really tired", Holly pulled her up and kissed her forehead,

"liar-" she said softly, Gail went to protest but Holly's lips on hers stopped her, they pulled apart "-bed now, no arguments" Gail sighed and Holly tugged her towards their bedroom, once Gail was settled against Holly's shoulder, Holly dared to ask what was on the blonde's mind,

"so how come you don't want to sleep?"

"I don't want to see Perik" she said quietly,

"ohhh that explains it, you should rewrite the ending",

"what do you mean?"

"in your nightmare try and change what happens, it takes a few tries sometimes, but it works for some people",

"oh right, I guess i'll give it a go-" Holly hummed in response, a silence settled before Gail spoke again "-I'm scared Holly", she felt Holly's arms tighten around her and pulling her impossibly closer,

"i'm here Gail, don't be scared, fight your fears, it will get better-", Gail just nodded silently and felt Holly's lips on the top of her head, "-try and get some sleep, i'm right here, you're safe",

"goodnight Hol", she whispered as she finally let her eyes close,

"goodnight sweetheart".

* * *

"Jane get up-" Maura said loudly as she slowly zipped up her navy blue dress which showed off her toned legs, her feet were in a pair of black 4 inch Jimmy Choo heels, Jane adored Maura's outfits, they always showed off her yoga toned body, and no matter how many times she made jokes about Maura being ready for a runway show, she couldn't deny that her wife had a delicious taste in fashion, "-Jane you have to be at TPD in half an hour get up-" Maura said as she walked over to a seemingly lifeless Jane, she thought for a moment before pulling off the sheets, this caused a reaction from her Detective,

"urgh five more minutes Maur" she mumbled sleepily as she curled up into a ball, Maura placed her hands on her hips and huffed,

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles you will get up this instant" Maura said keeping her voice steady and calm yet authoritative, Jane groaned before standing up and stretching,

"so bossy-" she said before kissing Maura softly "-good morning to you too".

* * *

"Gail why have you got doughnuts hidden in the boot of the car?" Holly asked as she made her way round to the drivers side,

"shit" Gail breathed out,

"Gail Peck! Doughnuts? Healthy eating remember?" she reprimanded as she turned the key in the ignition, Gail slumped in her seat,

"well they're not all for me", Gail mumbled out, Holly chuckled,

"i'm only teasing honey, eat away",

"oh I want to eat just not doughnuts" she said smirking, Holly shook her head,

"was last night on the couch not enough for you?",

"i'm insatiable when it comes to you", she replied, successfully leaving Holly speechless.

* * *

"That's fascinating" Maura said her voice somewhat thoughtful, as Holly explained a recent article that she had come across,

"I agree completely, new methods of finding friction ridge prints is, ah wow" she gushed, Maura nodded enthusiastically,

"it's a big development in the forensic profession, worldwide, it would make identifying a victim or perpetrator much easier, I have to say",

"what's up nerd?" Gail said loudly, Holly smiled, Gail always had to make a loud entrance,

"Hey Gail-" she paused as she saw Jane come around the corner, "and Detective Rizzoli-Isles", Jane smiled warmly, before saying,

"Hello doctors!" she said smiling,

"so what brings you two here?" Maura asked as she kissed Jane's cheek, Jane blushed,

"Maura, professional" she mumbled, Maura ignored her,

"we found some evidence and we just need you geniuses to run these for any prints or something" Gail said handing over an evidence bag which contained a knife and a gun, Holly nodded as Maura took the evidence and put them under the UV light, Holly went back over to the body on the autopsy table and continued to stitch up the y-incision,

"anything else we can help you with?" Holly said looking up, Gail gulped,

"er n.. no" Gail stuttered out, Jane smirked as she dragged Gail out of the lab,

"you are so whipped-" she said laughing, Gail huffed, "-n..no" Jane mimicked before laughing, Gail let out a chuckle,

"whatever, I know you are too-" she paused "-Maura, professional" she said childishly, Jane blushed,

"you heard that?" she said quietly,

"oh please everyone heard that" they both laughed, before heading back to the precinct.

* * *

"Frederick Stone" Maura gasped aloud,

"what?" Holly enquired curiously looking up from her laptop,

"Frederick Stone, he shared a cell with Charles Hoyt, his prints all over the knife and gun",

"we should inform Gail and Jane-", Maura nodded mutely, Holly frowned "-Maura? Are you okay?",

"I can't help this feeling that Jane is a target", Holly nodded in understanding,

"hey we know who it is now, the police will bring him down i'm sure. Gail and Jane are very alert and logical, they'll know if somethings wrong", Holly said reassuringly, Maura smiled warmly, but she was still concerned for the safety of Jane,

"I will send Jane a text now",

'_Maura: Hey baby, we've gotten a match for the prints', _Jane eyed her phone,

'_Jane: Great! We can finally close this case, who?', _Maura took a deep breath,

"if you want we could head up to the precinct, you can tell her in person if you want too, we're due a lunch break anyway",

"sounds better than breaking this news by text"

'_Maura: We're on our way to the precinct, see you in a few minutes' , _

"somethings up" Jane said to Gail after receiving the message from Maura, Gail looked up from her paperwork,

"what makes you say that?",

"Uh Maura is coming to the precinct after telling me they've got a match for the prints", Jane said slowly, Gail scrunched her nose in confusion,

"what's wrong with that?",

"she'd normally just tell me who it is, but she hasn't this time, so something's up",

"ah I see your point, well we'll find out soon enough", Jane nodded.

* * *

"Jane" Maura said as she raised an eyebrow which signalled 'come here', Jane stood up and walked over to Maura who was waiting by an interrogation room,

"Maur what's u-" she was cut off by Maura pulling her into the interrogation room, she was pushed up against the door and Maura kissed her as hard as she could, Jane pulled back slightly out of breath,

"what's going on? I mean not that i'm not enjoying this" Jane said concerned, as she rubbed Maura's arms soothingly,

"Fredrick Stone, it's..it's his prints he..he-" she started sobbing, Jane tensed before pulling her into a hug,

"shh Maura, sweetie don't cry, what's going on in that big brain of yours?",

"I don't want him coming after you, he's linked to Hoyt and he might come after you, statistics say that-", Jane kissed her silent,

"google-talk Maur, it's okay, we'll catch him, okay? Don't worry", Jane said soothingly, she kissed her softly.

"Hol whose prints?" Gail questioned,

"some guy called Fredrick Stone, he shared a cell with-"

"-Charles Hoyt?",

"yeah", Gail nodded in understanding,

"okay I better go and tell Trace", before she could go Holly pulled her back and kissed her,

"stay safe",

"I will", she turned to leave when she saw Jane and Maura come out of the interrogation room, she smirked, after all her and Holly had used that room many times,

"hey Rizzoli-Isles, i'm heading up to inform Traci, wanna come?"

"yeah yeah sure", she turned and kissed Maura's cheek,

"it'll be okay Maur, it'll be over soon and we can head home", Maura sighed,

"text me later",

"I will, now go grab some lunch with the good ol doc over here", Maura smiled at Holly,

"hey who are you calling old?" Holly said jokingly, Jane chuckled

"just kidding doc, look after her", Holly nodded,

"Jane, professional" she mumbled,

"hey i'm growing grey waiting here" Gail said loudly,

"it'd be an improvement" Jane retorted back,

"okay that was good i'll give you that", they both chuckled as they made their way down to the Detectives area,

"so what do you fancy?",

"I spotted a vegan restaurant as we passed earlier", Holly beamed from ear to ear,

"finally someone who understands the benefits of healthy eating, Gail just eats whatever and it still surprises me that she looks as well as she does", Maura chuckled,

"Jane is the same, shall we go?",

"yep".

* * *

"Fredrick Stone, currently staying in at the Archer Hotel", Gail felt her pulse quicken at the mention of the hotel which Perik had picked her up from, Jane noticed, they were currently sitting at the back, in a briefing with Sam, Traci, Andy, Dov and Oliver,

"hey you okay?" she whispered,

"yeah yeah i'm good", she mumbled _'why can't I catch a break from this fucking guy', _

"we already have a team on route, we should have this case closed by today, everyone take a break, meet back in an hour, Peck, Detective Rizzoli-Isles a word please" Oliver said as everyone else left,

"what's up sarge?" Gail asked,

"Detective, I'm very impressed with yours and Doctor Maura Rizzoli-Isles work, we've decided as a Department to double yours and the doc's pay for your work here",

"thank you, but it's really not necessary, it wasn't all us, Officer Peck and Doctor Stewart made all the difference" Jane said earnestly,

"stop being so modest and accept this" Oliver said smiling,

"it's really not ne-"

"great! I'm glad you agree" Oliver said cutting her off, she chuckled softly,

"would it be okay if I stayed on until the case is closed?"

"actually that's what I wanted to talk to you both about, you're part of the team going to take this guy down-", Gail felt the room spin and she ran out of the room "-PECK!" Oliver shouted.

* * *

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck" Gail said as she hit her forehead on her desk, she carried on doing this until she felt someone slide their folded up blazer underneath effectively cushioning her head,

"you okay there sunshine?-" Jane asked jokingly "-tryina give yourself brain damage?", Gail sighed before lifting her head,

"I just can't catch a break from this guy",

"Archer hotel, what happened there?" Jane asked cautiously, she saw Gail as a close friend, they'd spent hours in each others company in the short time she'd been in Toronto,

"Perik the bastard, it's where I made the mistake of getting into his Taxi, I never expected to go back to that hotel", Jane let out a breath,

"hey look at me Peck-" she said sternly, Gail looked up "-there's going to be a bunch of cops, nothings gonna happen, I get that it brings back bad memories but you can do this, it'll get easier, trust me, I know how you're feelin",

"thanks, I needed to hear that",

"anytime Gail, now come on we have an asshole to catch".

* * *

"_**Everyone on stand by" **_Oliver voice crackled over the radio,

"you ready Peck?" Jane asked as she stood ready outside of Stone's hotel door,

"always Rizzoli-Isles",

"**okay go go go!" **with that command, Gail and Jane burst into the room, with officers behind them,

"POLICE" they both shouted, to their surprise they found Fredrick Stone in his underwear with a packet of chips in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other, he looked startled before trying to barge past Jane and Gail, but they were both prepared and they launched him backwards,

"Fredrick Stone you are under arrest for the murders of Tom Matthews and Dom Phillips" Jane said huffed out,

"oh hello Jane, I was hoping to see you, obviously not quite like this, I was hoping to have you tied down to a table screaming for your life" he said shockingly calmly, Gail saw red and punched him directly in his face,

"fuck calm down Peck" Jane said surprised at her friend's actions,

"sorry" she mumbled, they dragged him up before heading out to the squad car.

* * *

It was now 11pm, Stone had been found convicted of both murders nearly an hour ago and Gail merely got a slap on the wrist for punching him. Jane and Gail were now at the Penny, celebrating,

"why did you punch him Gail? You could have been suspended for that", Jane asked as she took a gulp of her beer,

"he just made me so mad, saying that to you, what makes him think you couldn't just knock him on his ass if he approached you?" Jane chuckled,

"yeah I know, but ya gotta stay in control ya know, can't let them know they're getting to ya", Gail nodded,

"well we got him",

"cheers to that", she said as they clinked their glasses together,

'_Maura: Jane, where are you? Are you okay? I'm with Holly at her place, we're worried , we haven't from you or Gail in some time' _

"Shit" Jane mumbled,

"what's up?",

"I forget to text Maur after we closed the case-", Gail's eyes went wide, Jane laughed "-you too huh?'

'_Gail: Case closed Hol, just at the penny with Jane we'll be home in about half an hour, tell Maura that her and Jane are staying at ours tonight, love you xx'_

'_Jane: Sorry Maur, just having a few beers with Gail, apparently we're staying with Holly and Gail tonight, so I'll see you soon, won't be too long'. _

"They are unbelievable sometimes" Maura said as she sipped on her wine and relaxed back into the couch,

"tell me about it, we have the guest bedroom all set up, so stay tonight, it's your last night in Toronto so it'd be nice to spend some time with both of you outside of work", Maura smiled fondly and was oddly relaxed in the doctors home,

"that'd be lovely thank you, I need to head to the hotel and pick up our things, it'd be easier to travel to the airport from here-" she paused "-only if that's okay, I mean-",

"it's fine Maura, i'll come with you" Holly chuckled.

* * *

_Few hours later _

"oh Maaaaaaura", Jane slurred as she and Gail stumbled through the front door,

"shhhh" Gail giggled,

"let me love you, let me be the one too, oh Maaaaura" Jane sang loudly, soon enough the sound of padded feet coming down the hall way could be heard,

"I swear these two" Holly said shaking her head as she meet Maura in the hallway,

"I am so sorry about this Holly", Maura said apologetically,

"Gail is to blame as much as Jane, they both got drunk together, there's no need to apologise",

"Jane Rizzoli-Isles"

"Gail Peck" they both said in unison, two heads snapped towards their direction,

"shit" they both mumbled,

"hey baby" Jane said approaching Maura,

"don't you hey baby me. What time do you call this?!" Maura said slightly angry,

"we were just-",

"don't make excuses, here drink this-" Maura handed Jane and Gail a bottle of water, "-clean up and then come to bed" with that she turned on her heel and went back towards the guest bedroom, Jane took a few big gulps before following Maura,

"Gail what the hell were you thinking, a few beers okay, but getting blindly drunk", Gail frowned and shook her head,

"sorry Hol, we were just hanging out",

"you're on the couch tonight-" Gail went to protest but Holly cut her off "-ah no, first for making me worried sick and then for turning up drunk", Gail huffed before stomping over to the couch and flopping down,

"spoil sport" she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"Oh someone's in the dog house-" Jane said quietly to Maura after seeing Gail sprawled out on the couch, Maura glared at her "- apparently she's not the only one" she mumbled to herself,

"morning, what would you like for breakfast?", Holly said as she stretched,

"good morning" Maura said politely,

"mornin-" Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane "-uh sorry about last night",

"it's all the past now, so don't worry about it" Holly said as she started on the coffee,

"is she okay?" Maura asked as she nodded towards to blonde on the couch,

"oh she's fine, so how do pancakes sound?",

"Pancakes sound great thank you-" Maura said "- I'll help. Jane go and wake your partner in crime", Jane nodded mutely, she had a lot of making up to do to her wife,

"Gail get up-" Jane said as she shook her, Gail stirred but didn't wake up, Jane smirked and picked up the bottle of water lying on the table behind her, she opened the cap and poured it onto Gail's face, she jolted up, "-there she is!" Jane said gleefully, Gail glared at her,

"seriously Jane you're supposed to be on my side!",

"um my wife, that is all i am sayin" Jane said smiling.

"They act like siblings", Maura said,

"i've noticed that too, they're quite the pair" Holly commented as she watched Gail trying to get her own back on Jane.

* * *

"Stay in touch, both of you" Holly said as she hugged both Maura and Jane at the airport,

"we will, it's been a pleasure meeting you both" Maura said honestly,

"catch ya on the flip side partner" Jane said nudging Gail,

"yeah yeah whatever, better stay in touch or I will come down to Boston and kick your ass", Gail said jokingly as she hugged Jane and then Maura, they watched them head to their gate, both smiling and waving,

"i'm actually going to miss having them around" Gail said sadly, Holly decided she had let Gail suffer enough and pulled her into a hug,

"me too baby, but we've gained two brilliant life long friends", Gail nodded before they both headed out of the airport and out to their car.

* * *

**That's it! I hope it was okay! Next chapter we'll get back to seeing the rest of the Rookie Blue characters!**

**I was aiming at a sisterly vibe between Jane and Gail, and just a close friendship between Maura and Holly, hope it worked out that way!**

**Any requests let me know!**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**As always thank you for reading :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**I've actually had most of this chapter for at least a month, i'm sorry for how late this is, but here you go!**

**Missout: Ahh! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**mya28: Oh wow! Thank you! Rizzles will pop in every now and then for sure! Maybe in the future i'll bring them back for another case! Thank you so much!**

**lin: You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Guest: Yes, i'm actually updating now!**

**Guest: SURE THING..!**

**Thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews!**

**TRIGGER WARNING- MENTIONS OF ABUSE.**

* * *

**Chapter 30 **

"Gail honey, oh god.. we really need to t..talk" Holly said through moans, Gail just pushed her harder against the wall outside their bedroom , she kissed down her neck and came to a stop near the top of her breasts,

"just let me" Gail whispered, as she pulled up Holly's shirt so it rested on her breasts before she roughly squeezed them,

"Gail-" she moaned as she felt Gail kiss her flat stomach "Gail-" she pushed her away gently, Gail went to kiss her but Holly placed her hands firmly on her chest, "-talk to me Gail" Holly said softly as she rested her hands on Gail's hips, she had expected the blonde to take a breath and bare her thoughts, Holly thought they were past the stage where Gail ran, apparently she was wrong, "-Gail?! Seriously?!" Holly yelled, no doubt that Gail had rushed out of the front door in a heartbeat, she pulled her shirt back down, zipped up her jeans and marched towards the lounge, to her surprise she found Gail sat on the couch, head in her hands, Holly walked over the kitchen and poured herself some wine, taking a big gulp before she spoke,

"are you going to explain why the hell you stormed in crying? and then well you know what you did next-" Holly said trying to calm her breathing, if she was honest she found rough Gail hot, but there was time to explore that side later, "-Gail? Are you there? Or did I really dream up an imaginary girlfriend?", this comment shook Gail out of her daze,

"bet you'd love that huh?" Gail spat out, Holly stood there mouth agape,

"w..what?-", she stuttered before moving closer to her and sat on the coffee table, "-I'm-" she paused "-I'm going to ignore that you just said that, Gail what's happened?" she said as she took Gail's hand and clasped it tightly in her own, Gail looked up, watery eyed,

"it was-" she paused, "- it was stupid, stupid rumour so stupid, you know what? It's fine i'm fine-"

"Gail!-" Holly said raising her voice, cutting off Gail's rambling, baby blue eyes set on chocolate brown eyes, "-what rumour?", she questioned, removing her hands from Gail's and resting her elbows on her own thighs,

"that you and Jen were a thing", she said barely audible, but Holly heard,

"Jen? My intern Jen?" Holly asked barely containing a laugh,

"yeah" Gail mumbled,

"okay, I get why you'd be a bit irritated about that _rumour-__" _she paused deciding whether or not to say the next thing, she didn't want Gail to misinterpret it as her dismissing her reaction "-but crying?", Gail visibly tensed,

"yeah well you're the first person i've ever loved like this, the first person that i've let get to know the _real _me, so yes excuse me if I cry a little to think that my girlfriend is going to leave me for some bimbo", Gail said seriously,

"oh honey, I will kill whoever started that rumour up, but I only have eyes for you, I love you Gail", Gail nodded but didn't say anything, Holly smirked before throwing a now squealing Gail over her shoulder in a fireman's carry and walking towards their bedroom _'__thank god for working out__' _she thought before she dropped Gail onto the bed,

"strip, and wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes-" Gail gulped and hesitated, Holly saw this and crawled onto the bed and kissed her, she forced open Gail's mouth before letting her tongue explore the contours of Gail's mouth, she felt Gail moan and pulled back, "-strip" she repeated before leaving the room, Gail found herself pulling her shirt over her head and within a minute she was completely naked and lying on the bed, she closed her eyes wondering what Holly was up to, suddenly she felt Holly's body against her she moaned at the skin on skin contact, then she felt _it, _

"Holly you didn't did you?" Gail panted and opened her eyes, she saw Holly smirk before she nibbled on her ear,

"we wouldn't be able to get our other one until next week-" she felt Holly lick her neck following her pulse point back to her ear lobe "-I didn't want to wait that long _to do this to you_" she husked into her ear, as she slid the dildo into Gail's wet and ready opening, Gail moaned at the feeling of being stretched,

"oh..Holly..faster" she moaned,

"you're mine Peck, and i'm yours, get used to it" Holly said authoritatively as she picked up her pace and continued to thrust in and out of Gail, she could feel nails digging into her back and heels digging into her ass urging her deeper, urging her harder, she kissed Gail hard, tongues gliding against each other,

"oh fuck i'm close", Holly didn't know what came over her, some primal instinct, perhaps, but she pulled out quickly, Gail whined at the sudden loss but then she felt Holly move her so her knees rested on the ground and her upper half was on the bed, she couldn't see Holly from this position but she could still _feel _her, Holly slowly slipped back into her now dripping opening and using the newly found leverage she thrust harder and deeper into her, Gail grasped the bedsheets clutching them tightly,

"oh fuck oh fuck", Holly was relentless, she could feel her muscles screaming but it did nothing to stop her, she grabbed Gail's hips on pulled them towards her so that her thrusts and Gail's hips were in perfect synchronisation, and then the moment arrived,

"Holly i'm gonna-" Gail came, hard, her back arched, and she screamed Holly's name, Holly thrust slowly before pulling out gently, she quickly undid the harness and flung it away from her,

"Gail honey?-" she cooed softly, Gail said nothing, Holly had to admit see was a little concerned "-baby?-", then she realised why Gail wasn't replying, she had passed out, "-well shit-" she whispered to herself smiling, "-Gail wake up, baby you can't sleep like this" Holly said gently as she nudged Gail's shoulder,

"your fault" she replied sleepily,

"are you _really_ complaining right now?" Holly said chuckling, Gail stood up and would have fallen flat on her ass if it wasn't for Holly quickly putting her arm around her waist, she collapsed onto the bed… or more onto Holly,

"well that was a new position", she said as she rested her head on Holly's chest, the blanket now covering them, she had to admit, she felt _toasty,_

"and you loved every second" Holly husked in her ear before kissing the side of her head,

"don't be so smug Doctor cuz like I kn-", Holly frowned at why Gail had stopped talking, then she heard the soft snores and steady breathing,

"my my my Peck, not quite the badass huh", she whispered to herself, before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

"Gail, sweetie wake up", Holly said shaking her gently,

"Perik, why, no don't please", Gail whimpered,

"Gail", Holly shook her harder and moved back and as she expected Gail jolted up, clutching the sheets,

"fuck..fucking n..nightmare a..again" she sobbed angrily, Holly pulled her in for a hug,

"it'll get better honey, it's only been a few days since you closed that case with Jane, its clearly brought up something negative and it's causing your nightmares to be more frequent and aggressive", Gail pulled back and looked at Holly through her sleepy eyes,

"what?", Holly blushed,

"sorry I was talking to Maura yesterday and we got talking about you guys-",

"-you guys, plural?", Gail raised her eyebrow,

"yeah you and Jane" she said slowly, not sure about the reaction she'd get from the woman in her arms,

"Jane? Is Jane okay? What's…Is she?.. She's okay right? Because I spoke to her a couple days ago and she didn't mention anyth-",

"-woah slow down there speedy, Jane is fine, Maura has been through this with Jane so she was just talking me through what happens sometimes, and when certain things such as cases can trigger nightmares to start up again due to the fact tha-"

"shut up nerd-" Gail interrupted before yawning, "-but I'm glad, you know?",

"glad?" Holly asked confused,

"that you have someone to talk to about this that isn't me, I'm glad it's Maura too because she's one of the good guys, so is Jane, so yeah I'm glad",

"aw that's so sweet, i'm glad too honey, although you and Jane together is lethal but it's not necessarily a bad thing",

"mm, Maura and Jane are awesome" Gail mumbled before drifting off to sleep in the crook of Holly's neck.

* * *

"_Honey" Gail could hear Holly's voice calling her from the lounge, she blinked a few times before stretching and looking at her surroundings, she was home with Holly, she frowned in confusion, _

"_Hol I am so confus-" she stopped dead in her tracks, Holly wasn't there but there was a old video recording playing, "-What the fuck?-" she said aloud to herself "-Holly?" she called hoping to get a response from the brunette, there was silence. Gail sat down on the couch and focused on the video recording that was playing on the TV, it was clear that Gail was the one holding the camera and Holly was running around on the beach, she heard her own voice,_

"_**babe come here", **__and sure enough Holly sprinted towards the camera,_

"**what is it?" **_she was tilting her head cutely, the camera was put down and Gail saw herself getting down on one knee, _

"_**Holly Stewart love of my life will you do me the honour of-" **__she paused in the video, Holly had her hand clasped over her mouth in shock, __**"-becoming my wife?" **__Holly squealed and jumped up and down, _

"_**oh my god yes yes yes!" **__she hugged Gail. The video ended, Gail was sat on the couch confused, before she could do anything else, another video popped up, this time it was a slide show, they were all pictures of Holly of when she was younger, up to pictures takes recently, the last slide popped up,__** 'R.I.P Holly Stewart, Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife &amp; Friend' , **__Gail shut off the tv and sat back down in shock, Holly was dead? She cried harder than she had ever cried before, her sobs were loud and echoed around the room, Holly was dead, her Holly was gone, _

"_HOLLY! HOLLY!" she screamed, _

"Baby, Gail wake up!" Holly yelled, shaking her girlfriend, Gail jolted upright, her t-shirt clinging to her, she looked at Holly her eyes wide and full of tears, before Holly could say anything Gail had jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, Holly quickly put on her glasses before following out of the bedroom "Gail?" she said loudly, she was greeted with silence, she looked around her office and saw that both their car keys were still on the desk, so she couldn't have gone far, it was then she felt a slight breeze, she looked at the curtains that were waving slightly in the wind, instantly she walked over and pulled back the curtains leading to the balcony that was at the back of their apartment, and to her relief Gail was standing with her back to the door, she slowly eased her way outside, she could smell smoke, she sniffed the air slightly and she could confirm that it was definitely smoke she could smell,

"Gail?-" she said softly, Gail sniffed in response, so Holly walked forward and wrapped her arms around her, "-smoking sweetheart?-", Gail didn't respond she just took another drag and breathed out the toxins slowly, "-talk to me, what happened?-" Gail still didn't respond, Holly rested her chin on Gail shoulder, "-it was different this time wasn't it?-", Gail nodded and took another drag of the cigarette in her hand, Holly kissed the side of her head and slowly brought up her hand up to Gail's, she took the cigarette from her and put it out and dropped it on the floor before turning Gail to face her, "-tell me" she said softly before cupping Gail's cheeks and kissing her forehead,

"I..I…y…you" Gail stuttered out before giving up, Holly looked concerned, she'd dealt with Gail's nightmares before but they'd never made her speechless,

"look at me Gail-", Gail looked up, "-take deep breaths, okay? Come on honey, you can do it-" Gail listened and took some deep breaths "-that's it", Holly said gently,

"it felt so real, I woke up to you calling me and I walked to the lounge and you weren't there but there was some video playing and in the video we were so happy and i proposed and everything-" she took a deep breath, Holly kissed her cheek "- I was so confused, then another video came on but it was a slide show of pictures of when you were young and then recent pictures too, it was sweet until the last slide came up" Gail stopped talking,

"what was the last slide Gail?", Holly could see the tears forming in Gail's eyes, she kissed her softly, Gail was shaking,

"it said R.I.P Holly Stewart, beloved daughter, sister, wife and friend, it f..felt so real, I thought… I thought it was real" Holly hugged her tightly,

"honey it wasn't real sweetheart, i'm still here, living and breathing, i'm still with you baby" Holly said as she felt tears soak her t-shirt,

"I..I know, but it hit me, I thought you'd actually, I thought you were gone", Holly wiped her tears away,

"lets go inside", she said before she kissed the top of Gail's head, Gail was still shaking, so she lifted her up in a bridal carry and walked inside, she closed the door with her foot and walked back to their bedroom, she gently put Gail down before lying down next to her, Gail instantly moved closer and rested her head on Holly's chest,

"it's not real Gail, just repeat that to yourself when you wake up from a nightmare okay?-" she felt Gail nod, "-I love you so much",

"I love you too" Gail whispered.

* * *

"Good morning hon-", Holly stopped, her mouth agape, "-what's happened?!" she ran over to where Gail was slumped against the wall her head buried in her hands,

"I am soooo stupid" Gail said before chuckling, she had clearly been drinking, Holly sat down next to her,

"and why is that?"

"because I have stuuupid nightmares and I have stuuupid scars and and no one knows my secret" she whispered,

"what's your secret?" Holly asked as she cupped Gail's cheeks,

"that my mother used to-" she suddenly jumped up and ran towards the bathroom emptying her stomach into the toilet, Holly entered the bathroom, she flushed the toilet, before handing Gail a glass of water, she rinsed her mouth out, before slumping down onto the floor,

"sweetheart you can't stay down there come on up you get" Holly helped Gail stand before walking her to their bedroom,

"I have work in half an hour",

"no you don't, you're drunk, I'll call us both in sick, we can just relax today find out what's going on in that big brain of yours", Gail sighed and rested her head on Holly's shoulder, she was playing with the hem of Holly's t-shirt when she spoke,

"I don't want to talk about it",

"it might help honey",

"I know but it happened a long time ago, my mother was-" she paused "-troubled"

"troubled?"

"troubled" Gail repeated,

"Gail-" Holly took a deep breath before continuing "-did she-"

"-abuse me? Yeah, mentally and physically, damn can that woman punch" Gail said quietly before drifting off to sleep, Holly held Gail tightly before kissing the top of her head, she couldn't let this woman do this to Gail, they hadn't said anything to Elaine since the dinner, but Holly was done with the pain that she still seemed to be causing Gail, it was time to pay a visit to the superintendent.

* * *

**There you go guys! Again I am so sorry for how long it took me to update! I've been so lost in Rizzles world it's unbelievable, urgh Jane and Maura are just perfection. **

**Alas! This isn't a Rizzles Fic it is a Golly fic so yeah I'll try to make the updates regular! I might start up a Rizzles fic soon!**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I am so sorry for how late this is, I have to confess this chapter has been sitting on my laptop the day after I posted Chapter 30.. Thanks for the feedback on that chapter guys, really constructive… (sarcasm intended), everyone just needs to CHILL OUT, be patient, everything is not as it seems!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Excuse me? But what are _you _doing here?"

"you know perfectly well why i'm here" Holly replied calmly as she entered superintendent Peck's office,

"no I don't know why you're here",

"you abused Gail when she was younger", Elaine looked at Holly mouth agape,

"I never..How _dare _you come into my office and make accusations like that",

"are you telling me it isn't true? Are you asking me to take your word over Gail's?", Holly sat down opposite Elaine,

"Dr Stewart-" she sounded defeated "-yes I did hit Gail but it was a weakness in myself, yes I slapped her but I never _ever _wanted to cause my child pain", Holly huffed,

"then why did you hit her?"

"I was-" she paused "-I was going through some rough patches with the higher ups, and I shamefully turned to drinking, I saw the bruises on Gail's cheek one day and I knew I had to stop, I was hurting her, and I did, I did stop, but although the physical scars vanished the ones I inflicted mentally remained behind" she looked down at her hands and a single tear ran down her cheek, Holly stood up awkwardly,

"I-" she swallowed the lump in her throat, "-you should talk to Gail, explain to her, _accept _her", Elaine nodded,

"if I could right all my wrongs I would do so in a heartbeat but unfortunately-"

"-you can't, but you can move forward, Gail won't forgive you straight away, but you should make an effort with her, she really is an amazing woman", with that said Holly left, leaving Elaine Peck with her thoughts.

* * *

"Gail? Honey?", Holly said cautiously as she ended their apartment,

"in here!" Gail yelled from the kitchen,

"what are you doing?" Holly asked seeing the pots and pans strewn across the kitchen counters,

"cooking!" Gail responded enthusiastically,

"Gail..-", Gail was humming to herself while stirring "-I spoke to your mother today", Gail visibly tensed, she cleared her throat before speaking,

"and?",

"she told me about why she hit you",

"right…"

"and it was wrong in every way.."

"okay.."

"but she regrets it"

"I know she does", Gail replied calmly,

"you know?" Holly asked surprised,

"yep, Hol I was drunk yesterday, I blew things way out of proportion, it was the only time I saw my mother cry was when she realised she had been beating me while she was drunk, she stopped, she changed, she stopped hitting me, but the digs at me never did stop, the why can't you be more like your brother and the you're a disgrace, yeah those never stopped but at least she stopped hitting me",

"oh Gail" Holly said before pulling her in for a hug,

"Hol really i'm okay, that nightmare really fucke-"

"language!", Gail looked at her

"someone's been spending too much time with Maura Isles!" Holly swatted her arm.

'_Gail: Holly has spent too much time with you'_

'_Maura: I'm sorry! I didn't think that we would get along so well!'_

'_Gail: I was kidding! I love that we all get along so well, she just stopped me from swearing which is new'_

'_Maura: Oh! Well i'm glad we do too! Swearing can be a form of expression, however perhaps finding more subtle words would be wiser, as it wouldn't offend others around you, it's also a great way to expand your vocabulary'_

'_Gail: Thanks for the tip!'_

'_Maura: You're welcome!' ._

* * *

"Sarge what's going on?" Gail asked as she walked into his office,

"I need to talk to you about something-" he took a deep breath "-darlin your mother has been in touch and-"

"and what? Are you going to listen to everything she says? She says jump you say how high?!"

"Gail"

"i'm so sick of everyone doing as she says even though it's completely wrong!"

"GAIL PECK WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!-" Oliver boomed, Gail fell silent, "-thank you, right as I was saying superintendent has brought to our attention that you were attacked a few weeks ago, is that true?", Gail squirmed in her seat,

"it's over, I don't want to talk about this",

"Gail.."

"no Oliver, I don't want to talk about this"

"but Gail-"

"no, it's over, i've had radio silence from my mom ever since so no I don't want to press charges or whatever you think that talking about this will achieve, no, i'm done, it's over", Oliver sighed,

"why do you close yourself off? People care about you but you don't let anyone close to you",

"that's what being raised a Peck does to you-" she replied coldly "-are we done?"

"yes you can go", she nodded her head in response.

* * *

Gail walked alone in dense woodland, she needed space to think about everything.

'_Holly: Hey honey, where are you?__' _Holly sighed before flopping down onto the couch, her girlfriend should have been home an hour ago, yet here she was, alone, nursing a glass of Italian Wine that Maura had given to her as a gift, she took a sip and found herself inhaling deeply, the taste was exquisite. She heard her phone beep, no doubt that it was acknowledging a notification of a text.

_'Gail: Don't worry Hol, i'm just out for a walk, just clearing my head, i'll be home soon', _Gail looked ahead and saw sunbeams drifting through the branches, highlighting a clearing, a cradle that held sunlight, Gail walked towards the clearing, and sat down, she pulled out her pack of cigarettes, she had never smoked before, besides the other day, it was still very new to her, and she loved the rush she felt from each inhale, she loved watching the smoke slowly ease out in front of her, seeing it go up in the air, the toxic smoke being released into the atmosphere along with her toxic problems, only for her to take another drag feeling toxins seep into her lungs, but she didn't care anymore, she huffed, and lit her cigarette, she stared at the sky scattered with branches, '_why can't my problems just end, is it that hard that I can't just be at peace for one moment, I just want to be happy, I don't want to feel like a huge burden on people', _she thought to herself as she took another drag of her cigarette _'why the hell am I smoking? Gail Peck does not smoke', _as she thought that she stubbed out her cigarette and threw her packet into the abyss, _'no more smoking, Holly would kill me before the cigarettes get the chance if she knew I was sucking in this crap again'._

* * *

Holly heard the door close and ruffling of clothes as Gail made her way to the lounge,

"hey Hol", Holly glanced up from the journal she was reading,

"hi honey, everything okay?", she asked cautiously, sometimes Gail Peck was like a volcano waiting to erupt,

"yup everything's good, i'm just going to take a shower, then get some sleep, i'm pretty tired", Holly nodded slowly,

"sure thing" she said before getting up and giving her a chaste kiss, she wrapped her arms around her waist, and to her surprise Gail reciprocated by placing her arms around her shoulders and pulling her impossibly closer, they said nothing, because nothing needed to be said, Holly placed a kiss on the side of Gail's head,

"come on lets go have that shower", Holly said softly, Gail just nodded and allowed herself to be led, allowed someone to take care of her for once without complaining.

* * *

The noise of her phone ringing at 3am woke Gail out of her restless slumber, Holly had been called into work a few hours ago, so Gail was alone for the night,

"what?" she said sleepily,

"Gail you need to get down to the station now" came Oliver's voice full of urgency,

"what's going on?", she said now alert and pulling on her clothes,

"it's-" he paused,

"it's what Oliver?" she asked harshly she was beginning to get worried,

"it's Holly, Gail", she felt her heart stop,

"what about Holly? OLIVER WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT HOLLY?!" she screamed down the phone,

"she's been taken",

"i'll be there in a few minutes, fill me in on the way", Gail said, she couldn't break down, not when Holly was missing, she had to stay strong, if not for herself, then for Holly.

* * *

**I know it's short but, uh oh! DRAMA!**

**I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon! **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**Thank you all for reading! **


	32. Chapter 32

**WHAT?! AN UPDATE?! **

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm also sorry for how long this has taken me, I hit a serious writers block and the feedback I was getting really wasn't helping me want to continue this story, however i've had some time and I think i'm ready to continue! So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"What the fuck is going on?!" Gail yelled storming into the precinct,

"Gail calm down" Oliver said,

"calm down?! My girlfriend is missing!",

"she's not missing" Oliver said calmly, Gail glared at him,

"you told me she was taken!",

"I know I know I did but there was no other way I'd get you down here otherwise" Oliver said rubbing the back of his neck,

"you made me believe that my girlfriend who I love like a lot was taken" Gail stated angrily,

"I know but, we're staging an intervention",

"an intervention?! Fuck you Oliver! I'm out of here!",

"Gail wait.." Holly said softly as she entered the office,

"you..you were in on this?" Gail said hurt,

"I didn't know what else to do"

"i'll make this easier for both of you. I' ."

"Gail please.."

"no Holly, my heart, fuck I..can't do this" she ran out of the office, jumped in her car and sped off,

* * *

'_Gail I'm sorry, please come home, we can talk- H x' , _

Gail huffed, she was sitting at what she now deemed her place, a clearing in the woods not far from where she and Holly lived, she sat there, pondering, thinking about what happened. She felt betrayed, she felt hurt. She knew she wasn't dealing with things, but to make her think that Holly was taken? To make her think that Holly was in danger of being killed? She felt sick, sick to think that the people who were supposed to care about her had done this to her. She picked up her phone and dialed the one number she never thought she would, _Elaine Peck,_

"Gail?" Elaine asked cautiously,

"mother" Gail responded emotionally,

"Gail what's wrong?", this surprised Gail, her mother seemed to actually care,

"I know we don't get along, and I'm still angry at you but damn it I need my mother" Gail stated, wiping at her tears,

"I…I am so ashamed of how I have treated you Gail, I've never been a mother to you, but..But I want to be, I want to be the mother you deserve. I'm sorry Gail. Please, tell me what's going on, I can help",

"mom, mom it's bad" Gail sobbed,

"What's bad dear?" Elaine asked softly, Gail didn't know whether to sob more or jump for joy that her mother was actually trying,

"they..they told me Holly had been taken, but..but it was a lie, they..they said that so they could get me down to..to the station and stage an intervention",

"they what?! Gail where are you, let me come to you, we will get this mess sorted out" Elaine said concern for Gail and anger at what the others had done lacing her voice. Gail thought for a moment, should she let her mother know where she was? This was her place, but Gail through caution to the wind,

"the clearing in the woods near where me and Holly live, you know it?",

"yes, Gail hang tight I will be there soon", Gail hung up and clutched her knees tight to her chest, she couldn't believe that her mother, was actually trying.

* * *

"Gail?" she heard her mother call out and soon enough Elaine Peck appeared, stumbling over the leaves and branches that littered the floor,

"mom, you came" Gail said not believing it, Elaine, threw a blanket on the ground and sat down next to Gail,

"I said I would", Gail nodded, and turned back to staring at the trees in front of her,

"I don't know what to do" Gail finally said quietly,

"they shouldn't have scared you like that. I already have been through the pain of almost losing you , no one should go through that-" Elaine said quietly, Gail sniffled "-Gail come here" Elaine said after a moment,

"mom?" Gail asked confused,

"my child is in pain and I want to hold her, come here Abigail Peck", she left no room for argument Gail moved onto the blanket and let her mother pull her into her side, this was all very foreign to Gail, she had never had this warmth or care from Elaine and it shocked her,

"they..they let me think she was in..in danger",

"I know and they shouldn't have done that, but I also have been seeing you go down a dark road and because of my own stubbornness I didn't intervene, we both know that I've done you wrong, I will go as far as saying that I abused you, mentally and physically, there isn't enough time in the world to tell you how sorry I am. But I'm here now Gail, so talk to me",

"I…I'm just so hurt, Holly was in on it too, you know? She knew",

"have you spoken to her since?"

"no, I can't face her right now", Gail said sobbing, she felt her mother's arms tighten around her,

"you're going to have to face her soon Gail, you both live together", Elaine said softly,

"can I…Can I come home?" Gail asked, her vulnerability clear in her voice, it broke Elaine to hear such pain in her daughter's voice and knowing at some point she had caused Gail a lot of pain and anguish too,

"of course you can, but Gail? You need to talk to Holly at some point, at least let her know you're safe",

"she made me think she was taken, she has no right to know if I'm safe or not" Gail responded stubbornly,

"do you want her to feel the fear and pain you felt when you heard she had been taken ?" Elaine asked, Gail thought for a moment,

"no..no but she hurt me mom she hurt me and it's so painful" Gail started sobbing again,

"come on, lets get you home".

* * *

It was 11pm that same night that Holly heard a knock at the door, she ran over and opened the door,

"Gail!" but her eyes didn't set on Gail but Elaine Peck,

"Holly" Elaine said curtly,

"Elaine, what are you doing here?" Holly asked her body tense,

"I came to tell you that my daughter is safe", this blew Holly away, how would Elaine Peck know?

"How do you know?" Holly spat out, Elaine brushed off the tone Holly used,

"because she is with me" Elaine responded calmly, if Holly wasn't shocked before, she was now,

"Gail wouldn't come to you" Holly stated,

"well I am her mother, I am trying to be her mother, I made mistakes, ones that I will live with for the rest of my life, but my daughter came to me, crying, may I add, and I will be by her side no matter what",

"b..but..w"

"good night Doctor" Elaine said curtly cutting off Holly's stuttering before leaving, Holly closed her door and stood there in shock, her trembling hands picked up her phone and speed dialed Gail, it rang for few moments and to her surprise Gail answered,

"Gail?-" no response but she could hear Gail breathing "-I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry" Holly rushed out,

"why?" was the only word Gail spoke,

"we..I was getting desperate, you wouldn't listen to anyone, we figure the best way to get you to listen would be-"

"to make me think you were in danger and were going to die" Gail stated, no emotion in her voice,

"Gail please, it was stupid, I made a mistake" Holly pleaded,

"I know. I know i'm not in a good place, but you…You actually thought that me thinking you were taken would help? What kind of sick thinking is that?!",

"Gail.."

"no Holly I need some space, I'm leaving Canada for a while"

"what? Where are you going to go?! Please Gail.."

"Boston, I..I spoke to Jane and Maura, there's a case there that they think I might be able to help on, so I'm leaving for Boston tomorrow",

"Gail don't go please, lets just talk",

"no Holly, I think maybe-" she paused "-maybe I would be better off in Boston, new start, I…I have a meeting with Sean Cavanaugh",

"the lieutenant of BPD?!" Holly asked frantically, was Gail really planning on moving to Boston?

"Yeah. I'm going to see how working on the case goes first, but I'm considering asking for a permanent position if they'll have me",

"Gail no don't, lets just talk, okay? We can have a clean slate" Holly said the tears rolling down her cheeks,

"I'm sorry Holly, I need some time and space to think about everything. As far as TPD are considered I'm still working for them, which I am, I'm only going to Boston for a few weeks, then I'll be back, either to pack my things or…I don't know",

"Gail…",

"bye Holly", she hung up, leaving Holly completely shocked at the situation, but should she really be shocked? She had pretty much messed with Gail's head and heart, now only time would tell what Gail would do.

* * *

**Whaaaat?! Okay so I'm not going to promise an update soon because I find it so hard to write this fic and I have no idea why! **

**Leave a review let me know what you think!**

**Golly isn't over, there's still a lot to cover, so don't worry!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Uhh no idea if this will be any good, but I gave it a go.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Holly was heartbroken, Gail had tested her patience in the past and had ended up hurting her. But even Holly knew that this time it had all been her. That she had pushed it too far, she manipulated Gail's love for her, tainted it even. Now Gail was gone, out of Canada, because of her. Tears trickled down her face, her eyes bloodshot and sore, her comfort a bottle of Whiskey, even though it made her want to puke, it hit the spot. Holly still didn't understand why people thought that alcohol made everything better when one is sad. It doesn't, it merely heightens every painful emotion, the mind goes into overtime and runs every single suppressed thought and brings it out into the open to be mourned over.

"Gail I'm sorry I'm sorry I love you" she sobbed from her position on the floor, her back up against the wall, a bottle in one hand her phone in the other, her knees pressed up close to her torso. She held a little hope, she knew Gail could be impulsive, maybe this was her being impulsive. A few hours had passed after the phone call with Gail and along with the hours, Holly's hope was diminishing. That is until… She heard the familiar click of the front door lock, and there she stood, her eyes bloodshot and sore, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder, she took one look at the brunette that was slumped on the floor and flung her bag to the floor and embraced Holly with such ferocity that it nearly knocked the air out of Holly's lungs.

"G... Gail you...you came back" Holly sobbed into the now crouched down officer, Gail pulled back and looked Holly in the eye was complete seriousness,

"don't you ever do that to me again Holly. I'm here because I'm telling you that I'm still going to Boston- "Holly went to speak but Gail just held up her hand "-but it's only to help with _a _case, I'll be gone a week tops, then I'll be back. You and I, need to talk, we need to talk before I go because I won't be able to function properly otherwise". Holly sniffled then nodded,

"I... I understand, I'm so-" Holly took a deep breath but her next words were said through sobs "-sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I was so stupid!", Gail grabbed Holly's hands and brought them close to her chest,

"hey listen to me, I accept your apology okay? I was impulsive and hurt, two lethal combinations- "Holly chuckled a little "-but we have a lot to work through, a fuck load of shit to work through, we've been acting like our relationship is fine Hol, but it's not and it hasn't been for a long time. We need to fix it, because I love you and I want to make it work. I need to get help but Hol- "she paused making sure Holly was listening "- you need to talk to someone too, you've seen a lot, a lot of things that no one should ever have to see. To be better for each other, we need to be better for ourselves" Holly stared at Gail in awe, she'd never seen this side of her,

"okay, okay, I love you too Gail, I want to do this", Gail smiled and then kissed her softly, she could taste the salt of tears, whether they were her own or Holly's she didn't know. She pulled back then pecked Holly's lips again,

"I'm in love with you Holly Stewart"

"fuck ups an' all?"

"fuck ups an' all" Gail confirmed. They still had a lot to work through, it would be one hell of journey but neither of them were giving up without a fight.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter! I know it's short but I'm slowly getting back into things!**

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
